Family Values
by Nirvana19
Summary: ALL AU. Bo is a Lieutenant and answers directly to the Blood King; a promise to her late Grandmother had ruined her marriage, and forced her to break promises to the one person she loved more than anything. Can she make up for lost time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all!**

 **Okay, so I know I'm late in updating People Like Us. And it is coming, I promise. But until I can get the time to proof read it, and make sure it's ready; I thought I'd leave you with the first chapter of this new story I've been working on.**

 **It's different from what I've done before. I've never done a story where Bo and Lauren have already been together but are now divorced. So, I thought it'd be fun.**

 **Everything in this story is AU.**

 **DISCLAIMER: When first updated it Stated Bo and Lauren had been married for over TEN years when that was a mistake and has now been changed to TWENTY years. Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Messing With The Kid**

 **Clubhouse**

' _I'm a terrible person'_

Those were the words Bo repeated to herself on a daily basis. When she was a little girl; all she wanted was to live a normal life. To find someone to love; and that loved her. And to have a Family. As the years went by, she'd gotten all that. But could never hold onto it.

Now she was divorced; hadn't seen her own daughter in months, and was crashing on her best friend's couch. So, it was safe to say that things weren't going well for her. She remembered a time when she and her Ex-Wife were so happy. She and Lauren had everything; and then it all went to shit.

When Bo was given her new rank as Lieutenant. Her hours had gone from doable to insane and she just didn't have the time to stay home as much. As the months went by; her relationship with Lauren took a shift. Things just weren't the same as they used to be.

The one it was hardest on the most; was their daughter Bella. She didn't understand much at the young age of five; but she knew when her Parents weren't happy. Eventually; Bo's new position in the Fae world took her away from her Family completely. She was the right hand of the Blood King; who also happened to be her Grandfather.

He never asked much of her; but her Grandmother made Bo promise before she died that she'd do whatever it took to keep him safe. And Bo didn't take promises lightly; only she failed to keep them when making them to her daughter.

It'd been six months since Bo had seen Bella; she'd been living in London with her Grandfather solidifying a deal with their Ash. She'd tried calling her but Lauren wasn't as forgiving and forbade it. The only joy Bo had of seeing her daughter was when her friend Kenzi would send her pictures.

But Bo had made a decision now; and she was sticking to it. She wanted to be a better Mother; Bella was the most important person in her life and she wasn't going to let her grow up thinking the opposite of that. So as soon as Kenzi told her that she had Bella for the day; Bo sped right over to her friend's house.

Which was now _her_ house; thanks to her stupid divorce.

As she entered the house; she heard giggling coming from the living room. Bo dropped her bags when she saw her little girl laughing at something on the tv screen. She didn't even have to make her presence known; because Bella was smart enough to sense her.

"Mama!" Bella jumped off the couch and ran as fast as her little legs would take her.

Bo met her halfway, lifting her up with a laugh. "Hey baby!" She breathed her in; she couldn't believe how long her brown hair had gotten. "Look at you! You've gotten so big…" She pulled back to look at her. "… I missed you so much" she kissed her cheek, nuzzling her nose against hers.

"I missed you too…" Bella hooked both arms around her Mother's neck. "… Mama? When're you gonna come home?" She asked, her innocent eyes peering into Bo's soul.

Walking over to the couch; Bo sat down with her daughter in her lap. "We've talked about this baby; me and Mommy are figuring some stuff out right now. It's just better if we live apart for now; but that doesn't mean I don't love you, okay? You know that; right?" She didn't want her thinking otherwise.

"I love you too Mama…" Bella stood up on her legs, hugging her again. "… I don't get why Mommy's friend can live with us and you can't" she pouted.

And that was when Bo had to frown. "Mommy's _friend_?" She asked. "What'd you mean; who's Mommy's friend?" This was the first she was hearing of this. And she was starting to lose her temper.

"Her name's Mandy; she works with Mommy" Bella said.

As Bella finished explaining; Kenzi walked down from the stairs. "Bo-Bo!" She exclaimed. "You're back! Can't you send a girl a text; let me know you're coming?" She walked over to the couch; giving her a hug.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't wait to see my little pumpkin…" Bo kissed Bella's head. "… So uh; Bella tells me Lauren's got a friend named Mandy living with them? I guess that's something you forgot to mention when you were updating me on everything, huh?"

Kenzi's face turned blank. Bella had really dropped her in it. "I was going to Bo, but Lauren asked me not to. Not that it matters now…" She turned away awkwardly then checked the time on her phone. "… Whoa, look at the time! It's time for me to take you back to your Mommy. Let's go pumpkin"

"I wanna stay with Mama" Bella held onto Bo tighter. She hadn't seen her in so long and she didn't want to leave yet.

Before Kenzi had to deal with Bella in tears; Bo thought she'd diffuse the situation. "I want you stay too baby but you know how this works; in the week, you're with your Mommy and then on the weekends it's _our_ time; guess what? I've got a super fun time planned for us!" She made her smile.

"Really?" Bella liked hearing that.

"Really Really!" Bo helped her get her things ready; but when it came time for them to leave Bella threw a tantrum again. "Look, how about I take her home?" She told her friend. "Don't worry about getting grief from Lauren; I'll explain things to her. Come on baby" she picked her daughter up and went for the door.

 **Lauren's Apartment - Later**

When she heard the knock at the door; Lauren was a little confused because Kenzi should've been the only person she was expecting tonight. Only, Kenzi knew she didn't have to knock. But when she opened the door, she was shocked by who she saw. "Bo? I didn't realise you were back" she really didn't.

Bo had to smile. Damn her ex looked good. Divorced or not; Bo could never forget how she felt about her. _Still_ felt. Not that Lauren was interested anymore; not according to Bella. "Just flew in an hour ago, actually…" she tapped her daughter's head, "… I thought I'd relieve Kenzi and bring this one back"

That wasn't their arrangement, but Lauren didn't want to start a fight in front of Bella. So, she just nodded, "That's fine…" she reached her hand out for her daughter to take, "… How was school baby?" she asked her.

"Boring!" Bella gave a scowl. Today was really lame. "But I painted a picture of a frog!" she was happy about that.

"That's amazing! Why don't you unpack your bag on the couch and I'll be right there?" Lauren sent her off to the living room, turning back to Bo. "So uh, thanks for bringing her back. I'll see you on Saturday for your turn" she was about to close the door when Bo kept it open.

Bo had to laugh, "That's it?" she asked. "No; It's good to see you Bo? How was your time away?" she never remembered Lauren being this cold.

That just made Lauren shrug, "What'd you want me to say Bo?" she sighed. "We're divorced; we're not responsible for hearing about each other's days. The only thing we need to discuss together, is Bella"

"Actually, I would say we have other things to discuss too…" Bo wasn't leaving without an explanation for what Bella told her. "… Can I come in? Just for a few minutes? I'll say my piece and then I'll leave, I promise" she waited for Lauren to let her in; and it took a few seconds but she finally did.

Lauren led her into the kitchen, making a cup of coffee for herself and offering her ex one too. "So, what'd you wanna talk about?" she waited for it to brew.

"Bella told me you have a friend named Mandy living here…" Bo came right out with it. "… Is that true?"

Of course, Bella wouldn't be able to keep quiet for long. And Lauren wasn't mad at her; her daughter had no idea what it meant to keep a secret. "Mandy doesn't live here…" she told her. "… She's stayed over a few times but that's it. Besides, it's really none of your business"

"If _my_ daughter's living here then it sure as hell is!" Bo got a little loud. But apologised right away, not wanting Bella to get upset. "You can't expect me to be okay with this Lauren" she didn't like it. She didn't know this Mandy; what if she was trying to push her aside and take over her role as Bella's Mother.

"You're right, I don't…" Lauren said. "… Because I stopped expecting things from you the day you decided your job was more important than your family. It's been a year Bo. I've met someone, and I'm happy. Maybe you should do the same" she heard the coffee maker sound off behind her.

And it was that pained expression that made Bo realise she wasn't wanted here. Although, she couldn't even argue her case because what Lauren said was right. "Thanks for the Coffee offer but, I think I should go" she turned around, going to the living room and kneeling beside her daughter.

Bella knew what was coming, "I don't want you to go" she wrapped her arms around her Mother's neck and hugged her tight.

"I know…" Bo rubbed her back soothingly. "… I wish I could stay with you; but I've gotta go home. But don't worry; because I'll be back first thing on Saturday, and we're gonna make a day of it. Okay?" she watched her start to tear up. "Baby please don't cry" she lifted her up, holding her close.

Seeing this broke Lauren's heart, and she didn't want to be the kind of Mother that her daughter would end up resenting. So, she decided to show mercy, just this once. "Hey?" she approached them both. "Why don't you take her for the night?"

Bo raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" her ex nodded. "But I thought we had a deal?" she'd never known Lauren to stray from their arrangement.

"Yeah well; you've been gone a while and she's missed you the whole time. I think you're the person she needs to be with tonight…" Lauren ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "… What'd you say pumpkin? You wanna sleep over at Mama's house?"

Bella nodded her head, still clutching at Bo's neck. "Yes please"

Lauren laughed at her politeness, it was so adorable. "Now how can I say no to that face?" she kissed her cheek. "Wait here, and I'll pack a bag for her" she went to Bella's bedroom and began filling a bag with some clothes and toys.

By the time Lauren came back, Bella was in a fit of smiles. Bo took the bag from Lauren, giving her the most grateful look. "Thank you for this…" she held Bella's hand with her left, "… I'll bring her back in the morning; say, around eight?" she didn't know if that was too early or not.

"That's no good; I've got surgeries scheduled for six a.m. I was gonna have Dyson take her to school; but if you wanna do that too then that's fine with me. Everything she needs is in the bag. Can you just make sure she goes to bed _before_ nine? And no movies that aren't age appropriate" Lauren said.

"Lauren, what'd you take me for?" Bo was a little insulted.

"Not you Bo; Kenzi…" Lauren knew Bo would never be that reckless. "… You should've been here for the Z.O.M.B.I.E incident" she spelt it out for her so Bella wouldn't clue on. She'd only just stopped having nightmares.

Bo wasn't going to defend Kenzi on that. "Well, looks like she left a lot of things out of my weekly phone calls while I was away. I'm gonna talk to her about that; don't worry. Okay; you ready baby girl?" she looked down to watch her daughter nod. "Say bye to Mommy" she let go of her hand.

Lauren gathered Bella into her arms, hugging her tight. "Have a good time baby; and behave for your Mama okay?" she kissed her cheek. "I love you"

"Love you too Mommy" Bella gave her one last hug, then took Bo's hand again as they left the apartment.

 **Clubhouse – Later**

Bo wasn't the type of person to have an early night. But her daughter was sleepy and she wanted to be near her to make up for the time she'd lost. So, two bedtime stories later and they were comfy in bed.

"Mama? Are you gonna go away again?" Bella had to ask.

That wasn't something Bo could just say no to. "Umm; maybe. I've told you I have a really important job helping Grandpa and sometimes it means I have to go away. But I always come back" she tapped her button nose with a smile.

That didn't make Bella happy though. "I don't want you to go away again; I want you to come back home with me and Mommy" her lip began to quiver.

"I want that too baby. But I don't think it's gonna happen right now…" Bo never lied to her; she'd been lied to herself and she didn't want her daughter to have the same bad luck. "… It's gonna be okay" she kissed her head.

"Promise?" Bella asked.

Bo knew she hadn't made good on her promises to Bella in the past but that was changing now. "I promise…" she hugged her close. "… Time for you to sleep now sweetie" she watched her drop off.

 **Next Morning**

Bo was already up and ready for work now all that was left was to get Bella washed, changed and ready for school. She liked to think that she was a responsible Mother; although she would let Bella get away with things that Lauren would scold her for.

Like, eating chocolate cereal for breakfast. To Lauren that was unthinkable, but to Bo it was fun and gave a kid a little bit of energy to start the day. Bella was all ready to go in her adorable denim dress with the cutest red converse sneakers Bo had ever seen.

"So once you've finished that; you can go and brush your teeth and use the bathroom before we leave okay?" Bo finished putting her daughter's long hair in a ponytail. It was better when it was out of the way.

As she was done, Bella pushed her empty bowl away saying she was finished. "What if Aunt Kenzi's in the bathroom?" She got picked up by her Mother and placed on the ground.

Bo smiled, "It's before nine o'clock; the only place Aunt Kenzi is right now, is in her bed. You're good to go baby…" she watched her run off upstairs. Then felt her phone vibrate inside her pocket. It was Dyson. "… Hey, I was just about to call you; I've gotta take Bella to school and then I'll be right in"

"Yeah I know; Lauren told me last night. Gotta say, I found it really weird that she's letting you take her to school. Or the fact that she let you take Bella for the night. Is she finally thawing out?" He laughed. Not that it was a joke because he did feel like Lauren's behaviour towards Bo was too cold.

Yes, they had a bad divorce but they shouldn't let it affect Bella.

"I hope so D…" Bo sighed, "… But I will ask you something; who the hell is this Mandy chick I keep hearing about? And is she prettier than me?" That was a really important question.

"She's a Doctor that works with Lauren at the Clinic; funny, sweet, a good person but as far as her looks go; with you, it's no contest. But she's got a nice rack" Dyson was dude at the end of the day. And her very heaving chest was the first thing he noticed.

Bo made a face, "You're such a pig. Well, I'll see for myself when I meet her. As the Blood King's Lieutenant, I should be aware of every new employee the Light and Dark hire. Maybe I'll stop by the Clinic today; I'm sure Trick will want me to go there for something anyway"

Bella chose that moment to run back downstairs, then heard who her Mother was talking to. "Can I talk to him?!" She jumped up and down next to her Mother's legs.

"Wait a sec Dyson; someone wants to say hi…" Bo gave Bella her phone, watching her daughter smile as she spoke to her favourite Uncle. She loved how close her friends were with her daughter; no, they weren't blood related but that didn't matter. After a couple of minutes; Bo took the phone from her and said goodbye to Dyson. "… Alright; have you got everything?"

Grabbing her backpack; Bella nodded. "Yup"

"Let's hit the road then!" Bo clapped her hands, grabbing her own bag and then her daughter's hand as they walked out the door.

 **Head Quarters - Later**

When Bo got into to work, she went right for her office. And when she got there, she found a blue case file on her desk. She knew what that meant. Sitting down, she opened it and flipped through the pages. Just as she thought; it was time for her to leave again.

She _just_ got back; and Bella was so happy. Now she was going to have to break her little heart all over again. She didn't hear Dyson knock on her door the first time; but she did the second. "Hey, sorry. Come in" she sighed, rubbing her face.

"You seem awfully sad for someone who's just been reunited with her daughter…" He noticed it, and the way she sighed said it all. "… What's up? Is Bella okay?" his niece sounded ecstatic on the phone this morning.

Bo smiled, thinking of her daughter. "Yeah, she's good. But she won't be; after I leave again…" she watched him frown. So, she held up the blue file. "… Got my new orders. Trick's got a merger happening with a Morrigan in Australia. And where he goes; I go" she exhaled.

Dyson didn't expect that; he took a seat on the edge of her desk. "Look Bo; you're like a sister to me, and I'll support you no matter what decision you make but; you're gonna break Bella's heart if you leave again. And so soon too" he just wanted to be helpful.

"I know!" she leaned forward on her elbows. "That's the last thing I wanna do Dyson. Lauren's gonna have a field day with this…" she knew her ex wouldn't be happy. Bo didn't blame her either. This was bad. "… I can't leave her again; I've gotta talk to Trick about this" She got up and grabbed her jacket, and the file.

"Go…" He told her; "… Tamsin and I can handle things here" he received a smile from her as he watched her run out of the office.

 **Clinic - Later**

Lauren was finished with her surgeries within a few hours thanks to her amazing brain. But now she was stuck doing appointments when she should've been finishing paperwork. She checked her clipboard and the person at the top of her list was Trick of all people.

She walked to the private wing, seeing six guards waiting outside his door. "Trick, it's good to see you…" she walked in with a smile, approaching him as he sat on the bed. "… What brings you by? Not your blood pressure again is it?" she chuckled.

"Not this time; I've been keeping a good eye on that. Actually; I got attacked while I was in London and even though I was treated; I don't trust any Doctor who isn't you" he rolled up his sleeve; showing her the gash on the inside of his forearm.

"Oh, wow!" she held his arm, checking it over. "I'm surprised you even _got_ hurt; considering Bo acts as your second skin. But I think it looks good. Where was she was when this happened?" she asked.

Trick knew that talking about Bo with Lauren was a sore subject, but she asked him this time. "She was subduing the other two men that tried to kill me. I'm alive because of her. I understand you let her have Bella last night?"

Lauren nodded, "I did…" she said. "… Bella really missed her; and I'm glad they're spending time together" she actually was.

"Well, that's good. It's best they make the most of the time they have before we leave tomorrow…" Trick noticed Lauren's frown; oh, she didn't know. "… Bo hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Lauren knew she wasn't going to like this.

"I have another merger in Australia; we'll be leaving tomorrow night" Trick told her.

Letting go of his arm; Lauren turned around with a sigh. She ran both hands through her hair; not believing what he just told her. "Fifteen hours; that's how long she's been back! _Fifteen Hours_ ; and she's already taking off again?!" she turned back to him. "I can't put Bella through this anymore Trick!"

"Lauren; I love Bella too. And it kills me to have to take Bo away from her" Trick honestly did feel bad for this. Bella was his Great Granddaughter; and he loved her deeply.

"That's the thing Trick…" Lauren said. "… All you gave, was the _order_. Bo's the one making the decision to go. She's five years old; her heart can only take so much. And I'm not prepared to watch it break again" she welled up, thinking of her little girl's face.

"Neither am I…" Bo walked into the room; interrupting them. "… Mind if I borrow Lauren for a second Trick?" Even though he was the King; Trick never expected Bo or Lauren to treat him with such formalities.

He nodded, rolling his sleeve back down and jumping off the bed. "Of course, take all the time you need; I'll meet you back at Head Quarters" he tapped his Granddaughter's arm, then left with his men.

Bo closed the door behind him, "Now's your chance…" she told her. "… Hit me with all you've got" she was expecting the lashing from her.

"With words or my fists?" Lauren asked. "Because it's hard to choose one right now. I swear to god Bo; if you hurt her again-" she shook her head, pausing. "All she wants is you…" she said. "… Every day of the six months you've been gone; she's wished for you to come home. Now you're here, and you're leaving again?"

"You think I want to?" Bo frowned at her. "Having her with me last night made me _so_ happy. And the last thing I wanna do is break her heart. But this's my job Lauren-"

Lauren started yelling, "Right Bo, it's your _job_! It's not your life!" she pointed at that out to her. "I'm done fighting about this. If you leave; _you're_ gonna be the one to tell her. I'm sick of being the bad guy in all this" she walked passed Bo; but had to stop when her ex grabbed her arm.

They hadn't been this close to each other in a long time. It was nerve-wracking. "I love her Lauren" she spoke quietly.

"Forgive me if I have a hard time believing you Bo…" Lauren snatched her hand back. "… Because if you really loved her; you wouldn't be leaving" she left the room.

 **Head Quarters - Later**

After her argument with Lauren; Bo decided to pull Bella out of school early. She didn't care if Lauren wasn't okay with it. If she was leaving, then she needed to have as much time with her baby girl as she could get. They went for some lunch, had some ice cream and even went to the park.

But it wasn't enough; because Bo was going to have to tell her daughter the bad news now. So, she brought her into the office; sitting her down on the desk while she sat on the chair. "So, you know I said I've got a really important job?" Bella nodded. "And how I said; sometimes it takes me away from you?"

That was when Bella realised. "Are you going away again?" She was on the verge of crying. She didn't want this. She wanted her Mother to stay with her.

Bo hated this; her little heart was breaking. But before she was able to give her an answer; she was interrupted as Trick and Tamsin walked into her office. This was new. And really bad timing too. "Uh, what're you guys doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Grandpa!" Bella hopped off the table; running into him for a hug. Then she asked him the question Bo herself was scared to utter. "Are you gonna take Mama away again? Because I don't want her to go!" She was so brazen talking to him this way.

But to Bella he wasn't a King; he was just her Grandpa.

Trick smiled, hating the look on her face. "No sweetie…" He pinched her cheek. "… I have no intention of doing that. Actually; your Mama won't be going away ever again" he looked directly at Bo who was frowning.

"What?" Bo didn't understand, then Tamsin came closer to her and whispered something in her ear. She told her that she's offered herself as Bo's replacement to protect Trick on his travels. "Are you serious right now?" She asked with glassy eyes.

Tamsin nodded, "I've got no real ties here; not like you do…" She told her. "… Your daughter needs you Bo; so, you should be here and _only_ here. I don't mind, honestly. Besides, it'll be good to have a break from Dyson's face" she laughed.

Bo laughed with her, bringing her in for a hug. "Thank you Tamsin…" She whispered in her ear. "… You have no idea what you've done for me" she was beyond grateful.

"The smile on the pumpkin's face is all the thanks I need…" Tamsin pulled back, going to Bella and giving her a high five. "… See you when I get back kiddo" she gave Trick a nod, then left.

Not knowing what do to; Bo just smiled at Trick. "Thank you…" He just told her it was his pleasure. And once he left, she held her arms out for her little girl. "… Hear that baby? I'm never leaving you again" she lifted her up, breathing her in.

"Promise?" Bella asked in her ear.

Normally, Bo couldn't be sure she could keep a promise. But she was definitely keeping this one. "I promise…" She kissed her head. "… I promise" she couldn't stop saying it, because it was true.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Later**

As soon as Bo knocked on the door, she knew she was going to get the brunt of Lauren's rage. But she was hoping since Bella was in listening distance that she'd call a cease fire. The door opened, and Lauren's face was smiley, but Bo had been married to her for over twenty years. She knew her better than anyone.

"Mommy guess what!" Bella grabbed her hand and started tugging on it. "Mama's staying!" She exclaimed in excitement.

Lauren looked at Bo, who was smiling. "Uh, really? That's great…" She didn't know what that meant. "… Why don't you come in for sec? Maybe explain this to me?" She opened the door for Bo to enter, then went to the kitchen while they left Bella in the living room. "So; you're staying?"

Bo nodded, "Yep. For good…" She noticed the confusion in her ex's face. "… Tamsin's replaced me as Trick's Lieutenant. So, I'm being partnered with Dyson now. Just like old times" she remembered those days; it was when she was a Detective that they were the happiest.

She had time to spend with her Family. But her new rank took that away from her.

"So, you've been demoted?" Lauren asked.

"Not really; I've still got my rank but I've just been given a new assignment. Either way; Dyson's gonna be answering to me now…" They both laughed. "… I'm serious about this Lauren. I wanna be a better Mom for Bella. I hope in time I can prove that to you; who knows, maybe we could talk about sharing custody" she wished for that.

Lauren sighed, it wasn't that easy though. "How about we just take it one day at a time?" She gave Bo a nod. "For what it's worth? I'm glad you're sticking around. You know, for Bella" she couldn't have sounded happier if she tried.

"Right, for Bella" Bo smiled back.

Bella ran over to them; "Can Mama read me a story before bed?" She asked.

Looking down, Lauren tapped her head. "I don't see why not; but you've gotta have a bath first missy! Go on…" She pointed to the bathroom door. "… I'll give a shout when she's done; help yourself to anything" she walked passed Bo to follow her daughter to the bathroom.

Being that she didn't live here anymore; Bo thought she'd go for the one thing she'd left here. Going to the back of the fridge; she reached her hand up to the top and felt around for a bottle. "Got ya!" She grabbed it and brought it down to her. It was a three-hundred-year-old bottle of scotch. "I missed you!" She sighed happily.

As she was savouring her first glass, she heard the jingling of keys at the front door. It opened and a strange red head walked right in as if she owned the place. "Uh, who the hell are you?!" She left the glass on the table, ready to kick this bitch's ass.

"I'm Mandy…" The woman said, taking her jacket off. "… And you're Bo, right? I've heard a lot about you; it's a pleasure" she smiled, extending her hand. Of course, she knew who she was; there was a picture in Bella's bedroom and Lauren had told her everything.

Bo just looked at her hand. Not really wanting to shake it but she didn't want to come off as the jealous ex. So, she shook it, firmly. "Charmed…" She smiled, then heard Lauren call from the bathroom. "… You know, I remember hearing a song called Mandy"

"Yeah?" Mandy was feeling a little intimidated right now.

Nodding, Bo kept smiling. "Yeah…" She dropped her hand, and also her smile. "… I hated it. Nice meeting you" she walked to the bathroom, stepping inside.

Mandy took a breath, then rubbed her sore hand. Well, that was one way to meet her Girlfriend's Ex-Wife. But also scary, because said Ex-Wife was the Blood King's highest Lieutenant. And his Granddaughter. She wasn't the person to make an enemy of.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there it is. Hope you guys liked it; and let me know if you want it to be continued. Thanks for taking the time to read it. Much love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Still Falling For You**

 **Lauren's Apartment – Bella's Bedroom**

Bo was trying so hard not to think about the five foot seven red head that was in her former kitchen and probably making out with her Wife. Sorry, _Ex-Wife_. She really had to watch that. But it was hard not to think about it; when she was a few feet away from whatever they were doing. Bo stopped obsessing when she heard her daughter call her name. "Where were we?"

"Story" Bella laid quietly in her bed, waiting for her bedtime story.

"Right! So, uh…" Bo tried to remember what story it was; but she couldn't. "… How about, I just start over? And I'll tell you a story about me and Mommy. Once upon a time; there lived a strong Warrior, who fell in love with the most beautiful Princess in all the land. But the Princess, was stubborn. And made the Warrior work for it; seriously, she didn't give it up easy" she remembered the times when Lauren played hard to get.

Bella giggled. "Did they live happily ever after?"

Bo wanted to say yes, but that wasn't the case. Because she and Lauren weren't together anymore. But she wasn't going rob her daughter of the joy of believing in fairytale love. "Of course they did…" She checked the time on her phone. "… Sleepy time Pumpkin" she kissed her face all over, making her laugh.

"Mama! Germs!" Bella exclaimed, laughing.

Tickling her a little; Bo smiled. "Hey! You're _my_ kid; there's no such thing as germs. Really though; time for you to sleep baby" she kissed her head again.

Bella grabbed her stuffed bear. "Will you be here tomorrow Mama?" She waited for her Mother to finish tucking her in before hearing the answer. Even though her Mother wasn't meant to be going away again; she didn't believe that it wouldn't happen.

"Of course I will…" Bo could tell she was a little worried about her promise. Which was understandable, since she never could keep the others. "… I told you; I'm not leaving you again. I'll always be here. I love you" she kissed her head again.

"Love you" Bella began drifting off.

Once she was out, Bo got up form the bed and switched on her daughter's nightlight on her way out of the room.

 **Living Room**

As she was closing the door to her daughter's room, she turned around to find Lauren and her new friend laughing in the kitchen. And they were being touchy. Bo hated this; to be honest she figured she and Lauren would end up getting back together sooner or later.

But their divorce kind of hammered the last nail in that coffin. Though; she knew Lauren still cared about her. She could see it. Duh, Succubus! But she could also see how bright her aura was shining for Mandy. Looked like she had some competition. They didn't even notice her watching them.

So she cleared he throat loudly; looking solely at Lauren. "She's down for the night, so uh; I'm gonna head home…" She went for the door when she realised she'd left something precious to her behind. The scotch. "… Mind if I take this? I know you're not much of a whiskey drinker" she smiled at her ex.

Lauren handed the bottle to her, "It's all yours. So, I'll see you on Saturday when you pick her up?" She had Bella the rest of the week now and it was Bo's turn on the Weekends.

"It's a Date…" Bo noticed the look Mandy was giving her. And she was happy to have it; it meant Mandy was insecure. And that fuelled Bo's ego. It shouldn't have, but it did. She couldn't help it. "… Nice meeting you Manda!" She was out the door before Mandy could correct her.

"So, that's your Ex-Wife…" Mandy sighed. "… She _so_ hates me" she could tell.

Laughing, Lauren shook her head. "She doesn't. That's just the way Bo is. But to be honest, I'm glad she's here. And that she's sticking around this time. I'm sick of seeing Bella so upset over it all" she really was happy about it.

Mandy couldn't help but wonder differently though. "Are you happy she's back for _Bella_ ; or just back, in general?" She had to ask.

And Lauren knew what she was getting at. "Please, there is _nothing_ between Bo and I anymore. Other than Bella, of course. Trust me, that ship set sail a year ago" she couldn't remember a time when she wasn't mad at Bo for something. _Not_ being mad at her, was weird.

"That's what I'm saying Lauren…" Mandy started. "… You guys have a huge history; you share a daughter. I don't wanna stand in the way of something like that if there's even a chance of you guys being together" she wasn't that kind of woman.

But Lauren just kissed her. "There isn't…" She told her. "… Yes, Bo and I have a history and we have a daughter but she's had too many second chances with me. She's not reliable enough as a Partner. Not like you" she smiled at her.

"Well, you can always count on me. For anything" Mandy hugged her.

Lauren knew Mandy meant what she said. And she did like what they had going here. But if that was really true, then why couldn't she stop feeling for Bo?

 **Outside**

Unbeknownst to Lauren and her special friend; Bo had heard everything while standing outside the door. She was going to knock again to say she forgot her jacket; but right now, she wanted to be _anywhere_ else.

Did Lauren really think she was _that_ unreliable?

Whatever she thought though; Bo wasn't going to live up to it. Yes, she'd made mistakes in the past and Bella had suffered the most but she was done with that now. She was home, and she wasn't leaving again. End of discussion.

So she just left without getting her jacket; she could pick it up on Saturday when she same to get Bella for their weekend.

 **Clubhouse – Later**

When Bo arrived back at Kenzi's place; she was quickly attacked by her best friend and her strong arms. "Whoa there Kenz!" She felt like she couldn't breathe. "You're cutting off my air supply!" She strained, but Kenzi let her go shortly after apologising. "What was that for?"

"D-man told me the good news!" Kenzi squealed. "You're staying! Finally, after all this time; the dynamic duo's back in action. I bet Bella's thrilled huh?" She knew how much her niece wished for Bo to come home.

Bo smiled, nodding. "Yeah, she is. And I am too; Tamsin's really saved my hide on this one. When I first got my orders for Australia; I was devastated…" She walked over to the couch, with Kenzi following closely behind as they sat down. "… I didn't wanna leave Bella again after only being back a day" she couldn't imagine the look on her little face.

Kenzi understood that, "I know. But it's all good now, right?"

"Yeah, _now_. But it wasn't earlier…" Bo sighed. "… Trick told Lauren about it before I could get the chance; she was so angry with me Kenz. She even said she didn't believe I loved Bella if I was willing to leave her again"

"That's crap Bo!" Kenzi knew Lauren could get hot headed when mad; but that was just down right harsh. "You love Bella _so_ much; and it shows every time you guys are together. I'm sure Lauren didn't mean it; she's a Phoenix. They get fiery; that's their thing" she'd seen Lauren in action and she wasn't to be messed with.

Bo rubbed her eyes, it'd been a long day. "Not like she does…" Even though Lauren had said some things that hurt her; Bo still found it hot when she did her Phoenix thing. "… But I can't say she was wrong in what she said. Bella _should_ be my only priority; I should've chosen her the first time"

Kenzi grabbed her hand, holding it gently. "You were just doing your job Bo"

"And what about my job as a Mother?" Bo asked her, "Or a Wife?" She still felt like shit for the way she'd messed up her life. "Call it like everyone else sees it Kenz; I failed…" She took a breath. "… But it's gonna be different now. My Family; is what's gonna come first form now on" she was going to make sure of it.

That made Kenzi smile, "Good for you babe; so how's things with you and Lauren now that you're sticking around? Did you tell her? And where've you even been all night?" She only just realised she should've asked that.

"With Bella…" Bo sighed happily. She loved her daughter so much. Bella was like a miniature version of herself. "… I kinda took her outta school without Lauren's permission" she admitted sheepishly.

"Ooh! Flame girl must've been tripping!" Kenzi could definitely picture Lauren burning a house down or something in anger.

That was another thing Bo loved about Lauren. How riled up she could get. It was sexy. "She wasn't happy but I think she was hiding it for Bella's sake. I only took her so I could spend as much time with her as I could because I thought I was leaving. Then Trick told me Tamsin offered to go in my place, and that she'd be taking over indefinitely"

Kenzi let out an audible _'aww'_ , "I can just imagine the look on Bella's face when she knew you were staying put. I'm happy for you babe. And as for Lauren; you just gotta show her you're serious about this"

"I am; I am _one hundred percent_ _committed_ to being a Mother to Bella…" Bo said with emphasis to show how serious she was, "… And you know; if all goes well then maybe me and Lauren could start things up again" she mumbled that last part quietly.

Laughing, Kenzi shook her head. "You never stop chasing that train, do you?" She saw Bo shake her head. "There's nothing that I'd love more; than to see you and Lauren get back into the swing of things but, she's got someone now Bo" she needed to make that clear.

Bo rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know. _Mandy_ , with her perfectly curled red hair and her emerald green eyes!" She made a face.

"So you've met?" Kenzi laughed at the way Bo described her. "Dude you're _so_ jealous!" She slapped he arm, still laughing. "I wouldn't worry; she's got nothing on you. You're a way sexier Succubus than she is"

Widening her eyes; Bo was shocked. "She's a Succubus?!" This was the first she was hearing of it; and she certainly didn't sense that when she met her.

"You didn't know?" Kenzi watched her shake her head. "Oh, sorry babe; I thought you would've noticed when you met her. Does it really matter if she's one?" She asked.

"Not really…" Bo didn't know how to feel about it. "… I just didn't think Lauren would go for another Succubus. Maybe that means deep down she still loves me?" She was going to take that as hope.

Kenzi frowned, "Actually I'd say it means she just met someone who also happens to be a Succubus…" She got a scowl from her friend. "… I mean; sure, let's go with that" she smiled, hoping Bo wouldn't want to hit her.

Bo decided to go back to what Kenzi just said. "But you're right…" she breathed. "… I kinda overheard Lauren telling Mandy how unreliable I was when it came to being a Mother and a Wife. And she wasn't wrong. So, I need to make her see the opposite of that. I can do this" she knew she could.

After hearing that; Kenzi was a little pissed at Lauren. Did she really hate Bo that much? To say those things about her was just cruel. "So where're you gonna start?"

"Well, as much as I love you and love living with you; like old times…" Bo smiled, thinking back to the days when she and Kenzi called the Clubhouse their own. "… I need to find my own place. And make it a good home for Bella. I'm hoping with all this positive change; that Lauren will rethink our whole custody arrangement" she wanted that more than anything.

Kenzi remembered being present for that dogfight and it wasn't pretty. "You mean you _hope_ she will?" she didn't know if Lauren would.

Bo sighed, shrugging. She honestly didn't know. "Hope's all I got right now Kenz…" she got up from the couch, kissing her friend's cheek. "… Catch you on the flip side" she walked off to her old bedroom.

 **Clinic - Next Day**

On her first day back as an Officer; Bo was already roped into solving a homicide. Although she loved the fact that she had full authority over Dyson seeing as in she was a Lieutenant. He wasn't as thrilled as she was though. Their first stop was Lauren's Clinic; where all the dead bodies went.

Lauren was the Chief of staff here, and she oversaw all the homicide autopsies regarding anything Fae related. It was actually how she and Bo met. Twenty years ago; Bo was just starting out as a Detective and she and Dyson were attacked on La Sho Shain. They went to see a certain Doctor for treatment;

The rest was history.

As they stepped onto the second floor; they saw patients everywhere. It was like a mad house. "What's going on here?" Bo wondered, seeing everyone in a panic.

"Beats the hell outta me…" Dyson saw Lauren running from room to room. "… Let's ask the boss. Lauren?!" he called to her; both of them approaching her. "What's going on; was there an accident?" he asked.

Lauren sighed, "Accident? No…" she shook her head. "… Attempted mass murder? You bet! Isn't that why you're here?" she didn't know what other reason they'd be here for.

Dyson shook his head, "No, we're here to talk to you about a dead body. Why? What happened?" he wanted to know everything.

"Some guy walked into a council meeting and shot four Elders with a high-powered rifle…" Lauren went to the nearest medical station; gathering all the supplies she needed. "… Can you believe that? No one knows who he was; what he wanted, or how he knew where the meeting was. Those things are kept a secret" she didn't get it.

Bo was concerned, but she was glad that Trick wasn't among them. She knew he had to get ready for his trip tonight. But now she was wondering something else. "Did you bring _all_ the Elder's here?" she asked.

"Of course I did; why?" Lauren didn't understand her question.

"Because the guy who did this will probably come back and try and finish what he started…" Bo knew people like this; she'd been protecting Trick from them for years. "… You have to get them outta here; it's too dangerous" she told her.

Lauren sighed, "Bo, I know you're worried; but this place is beefed up with so many guards it would be impossible for an attacker to get in without being seen…" she walked off to another room, going to the shelf nearest to the window. She heard Bo following her; "… I can't promise that I'll get to your dead body today"

Bo didn't care about that. "That's fine; but I'd rather stick around and make sure you don't become my next one" she hated to even joke about that.

"Are you forgetting what I am, Bo?" Lauren looked at her with a smile. "A Phoenix comes back from death; that's the whole point of us being reborn. So we can rise from our ashes" she didn't see the big deal of it all.

But Bo remembered every time she'd witnessed that happening to Lauren. Being a Lieutenant of the Blood King didn't make Bo popular in their world. And people always went after the ones she loved; the only good thing about going after Lauren was that she couldn't actually die. At least not permanently.

"And are you forgetting how you feel after you've been reborn?" Bo remembered, "Because I haven't. And I'd rather not see you in that state again. Can you even remember the last time you were reborn?" she asked her, seeing her sigh.

Lauren knew when, "Not since before Bella was born…" she understood Bo's point. "… Okay, I get it. I wouldn't want to put her through that either. But this's the world we live in Bo; every one's in danger. No one's safe. Hell, I could die right now!" she meant that as a joke.

But what happened next definitely wasn't one.

Out of nowhere; a man walked through the second door of the room. Aiming his gun directly at Lauren. Bo couldn't just stand back so she did the only thing she could think of. She ran for Lauren; hooking both arms around her waist as they both crashed through the window and outside.

Bo wasn't thinking about what would happen to her when they finally hit the ground. Lauren would be reborn if they both died; but _she_ wouldn't be. And now all she was thinking; was her little girl and how she'd be without her.

They fell down two stories of the building and landed on the roof of a large black SUV. The dent they'd made was gigantic. But Bo took the brunt of it. Lauren managed to sit up, looking down she saw Bo unconscious laying under her. "Bo?" she touched her face. Not getting an answer.

She couldn't believe Bo did this.

She saved her.

Checking her pulse; Lauren felt it was weak. "No, you're not dying like this!" she sat up properly; not caring about the pain in her own body. As a Phoenix, she had the power to heal; but it drained her so fast she never used it. Only in case of emergency, and this definitely qualified.

She placed her hand on Bo's chest; closing her eyes and focusing her powers. She used every bit of energy she had to heal her. Within a couple of minutes; Bo opened her eyes and shot up gasping for breath.

Bo looked up; remembering what she'd done. "Next time, I'm gonna leave the flying to the experts…" she chuckled, looking back at her ex who was on her last legs. "… Lauren?" she held her close. Realising what she'd done. "That really is a bitch of a healing power huh?"

"Who cares?" Lauren mumbled; "At least it worked" she fell unconscious in Bo's arms. She was too exhausted.

After a few minutes; Bo saw Dyson running over to them. "Jesus! Are you guys alright?" all he remembered hearing was gun shots and then saw Bo jumping out of a window. Luckily, they got the guy and he wasn't going anywhere.

"We just fell two stories; of course we're not alright! Help me?" Bo lifted Lauren up as best she could; letting Dyson catch her as she rolled off the car. Then Bo jumped down by herself, feeling fine. Dyson asked about that. "She healed me. I must've been half dead for her to use that power; it takes a toll on her" she hated seeing her like this.

"But she'll be okay, right?" he asked.

Bo nodded, "Yeah, she just needs to rest. Let's get her back up there" she wanted Lauren to be checked over by a Doctor.

 **Private Room - Later**

Bo was vigilantly watching over Lauren as she was being hooked up to all kinds of machines. This was her fault; if she hadn't jumped them out of the window then she herself wouldn't have needed healing. But she couldn't stop herself; it was instinct.

She knew the first thing that'd make her better when she woke up was seeing Bella; so Bo had Dyson go and get her from School. So that left them alone. Bo sat at her bedside; looking over her pale face; feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry Lauren; I thought I was doing the right thing" she held her left hand; tracing her own over where her wedding ring used to sit.

Not anymore though.

"Is she alright?" Mandy walked in; seeing the display. As soon as she got closer; Bo got off the bed and backed up. Clearly knowing her place. "I heard what happened. Did she really get thrown out a window?"

"Pushed, actually…" Bo replied, Mandy then asked by who. "… By me"

Mandy looked at her with a scowl. " _You_ pushed her out of a window? A _window_?!" her eyes shined blue as they stared off. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Bo shifted her own eyes; she wasn't going to take this crap. "First of all; lower your voice! And second of all; I pushed her out the window to _save_ her _life_. I didn't care what would happen to me; just as long as she lived! And how dare you question _my_ actions towards _my_ Wife!"

" _Ex-Wife_! And since when do you give a shit about her safety? You're never around!" Mandy said.

"Oh, bitch you're asking for it…" Bo was about to rearrange her face when she heard her daughter's scared voice. Her eyes turned back to normal as she turned to her. "… Hey baby; it's okay. Come here" as soon as Bella ran to her; she picked her up. Hugging her closely.

Bella looked over her shoulder; seeing her Mother in the bed asleep. "Is Mommy okay?"

Bo pulled back; "Mommy's gonna be fine…" she smiled, kissing her head. "… You know how tough she is. Why don't you sit with her? I think she'd like that, hmm?" she placed Bella on the bed, watching her grab Lauren's hand. Bo turned back to Mandy. "You mind?"

"Mind what?" Mandy asked, frowning.

"Well, this happens to be a _Family_ moment; get the hint?" Bo didn't like her; and she wasn't going to pretend to either. Not even in front of Bella. She could still be a bitch without yelling.

Dyson decided to step in; "Hey Mandy? Why don't we go grab a coffee and let them have their time? Come on" he pulled her towards the door; giving Bo a disapproving look. He knew she was the jealous type, but this was little cruel. Mandy was Lauren's Girlfriend; she had a right to be here.

Okay; maybe Bo did take that a little two far but she was asking for it! Or she could've just been acting brave because her Girlfriend was ill. Bo closed her eyes sighing; she had to fix this.

Suddenly, Lauren opened her eyes slowly. And the first thing she saw was her little girl's smile. "Hi sweetie; what're you doing here? You should be in school" she stroked her cheek.

"I had Dyson bring her…" Bo answered. "… Her smile does wonders for making you feel better. Trust me; I know" she tapped her daughter's head.

Bella laid down next to Lauren. "Are you gonna be okay Mommy?" She asked.

Lauren turned her head, looking at her. "I'm gonna be a-okay…" she told her, smiling. "… I'll always be okay as long as I have you" she kissed her head.

Bo missed these moments; when it was just the three of them. "Lauren? I'm really sorry about pushing you-" she was cut off when Lauren grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Bo…" she said. "… You were trying to save me; and you did. So, good job" she smiled. She couldn't be mad at Bo for something like this.

Realising the mistake she'd just made with Mandy; Bo wanted to find her and apologise. "Are you guys good here? I wanted to find Dyson and ask him about the shooter" she watched Lauren nod, so she just left them to have a moment as she ran off the cafeteria.

 **Cafeteria**

"I don't get what Lauren saw in her!" Mandy had been ranting for the last five minutes. "Lauren's _my_ Girlfriend! I have the right to sit with her and make sure she's okay! Don't I?" She asked Dyson wanting to get someone else's opinion.

And he nodded, "You do…" He agreed with her on that. "… But you've gotta understand Mandy; Bo and Lauren go _way_ back. Bo went to extremes to protect her when they were married; it doesn't matter if their divorced, Bo's always gonna act the same way" he hoped that cleared things up.

But all that did was tell Mandy that Bo still loved Lauren. "Maybe that's because she doesn't want to _stay_ divorced…" She saw Dyson sigh. "… I'm not stupid Dyson. I know they have a big history; there's bound to be some feelings still there. I don't know if I wanna be caught up in all that" she sighed.

"That's fair…" Bo walked up beside them where they sat. "… Mind if I talk to Mandy for a second?" She asked Dyson. Who just nodded and left them alone to talk. "I owe you an apology…" She sat in his seat. "… I shouldn't have excluded you; you're Lauren's Girlfriend and you should be with her at a time like this"

Mandy just nodded, "Yeah, I should…" She wasn't disputing that. But she had an apology of her own to make. "… And I'm sorry too; for saying that you don't care because you're never around. That was uncalled for; and I didn't have a right to say it" she was sorry.

Bo smiled sadly, "Actually I think you were right on the money…" She said. "… I _haven't_ been around enough. For Lauren, or for Bella. But that's different now. I'm here to stay. But I don't wanna come between you and Lauren"

"You don't?" Mandy frowned.

Shaking her head, Bo had to laugh. "No. You seem to make her happy; that's all I care about. So, can we bury the hatchet?" She extended her hand out.

Mandy took it, shaking it gently. "Consider it buried"

"So what'd you say we go back to her room, together?" Bo smiled as best she could. Even though watching Lauren be with anyone else broke her heart. At the end of the day; it was just something she was going to have to get used to.

"Sure" Mandy got up, following Bo out of the cafeteria.

 **Lauren's Room**

"And then me and Mama flew out the window…" Lauren was telling Bella all about today's excitement. "… We fell _two_ stories before we landed on a car"

Bella giggled, thinking it would be really cool to fly. "Why wasn't Mama hurt too?" She wondered why Lauren was in bed resting and Bo wasn't. Especially since both of them landed on that car after a large fall.

Lauren wanted to tell her what happened, but she was too young to understand. "Because your Mama's invincible…" She pinched her cheek with a laugh. "… And so am I; because I'm gonna be out of here in no time" she let her sit on her lap, holding her close.

"How's the Patient?" Mandy walked in with Bo following after her. Lauren said she was fine but just tired. "Well, unfortunately; policy dictates that I keep you overnight for observation. It's just a precaution Lauren" she held her hand.

Bo was quick to offer her help. "I can take Bella for the night. And then I'll bring here straight here in the morning and give you both a ride home; unless, Mandy wants to do it?" She couldn't be placing herself in these situations if Lauren had a Girlfriend.

"I actually have consults early tomorrow morning; so that's fine with me" Mandy appreciated Bo's thoughtfulness.

Bella decided to speak up. "Mama did you really fly?!"

"Uh…" Bo looked at Lauren who just silently told her to go along with it. "… I sure did; and it would've been a good flight; but your Mommy was too squirmy so we fell…" she got a slap from Lauren who was laughing. "… What'd you say we let Mommy get some rest huh?" She tapped her daughter's head.

Lauren held out her arms for Bella again, hugging her. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She kissed her head. "I love you"

"Love you too Mommy. Feel better!" Bella smiled her widest.

That was enough to make all their hearts melt. "Come here Pumpkin!" Bo let her stand up on the bed and waited for her to jump into her arms. As they were leaving; Bella asked if she could fly them home. "Maybe another time; Mama's still pretty tired from earlier" she left the room with her.

The smile on Lauren's face never faded even after they were gone. Her daughter had a way of lighting up a room with her energy and her smile. And Lauren loved seeing her and Bo together. She only just realised that Mandy was staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing…" Mandy shook her head, laughing. "… You just look awfully happy for someone who got thrown out a window a few hours ago. Call me crazy; but I don't think it's the fact you're alive that's making you smile" she'd been thinking this over endlessly on the walk over with Bo.

Lauren knew what she meant and she was sick of saying it now. "Mandy, I told you; there's nothing between me and Bo. Yes, she saved me today but that's because she happened to come by with Dyson at the time of the attack"

"I'm sure it _was_ just a funny coincidence; but I can't shake the thought in the back of my head that's telling me you don't really mean what you're saying…" Mandy sighed, then sat next to her. "… Lauren, I really like you. And the last couple of months have been, incredible" she smiled, thinking of it.

Lauren held her hand, "I know; so why does it have to end?"

This was so hard for Mandy to say; but she needed to have the reassurance. "It doesn't. Not if you can look me in the eyes; and tell me, that you're not in love with her anymore…" she searched Lauren's eyes for her answer; but only saw the opposite. "… That's what I thought" she bowed her head.

"Mandy, Bo and I were married for _twenty_ years. Of course, I'm gonna feel things for her; but I'm with you. And I wanna _stay_ with you" Lauren told her.

"That's a great thing to hear…" Mandy smiled sadly. "… But you still never answered my question. Do you love her?" She asked again.

Lauren stammered, not knowing how to answer. Did she still love Bo? And if she did, what did that even mean? "I don't really know what I feel…" That was the honest truth. "… I've been fighting with her for so long; I never had a second to think about if I still loved her"

And that was all Mandy needed to hear. "Maybe now you should…" She said. "… And while you do; I think it's best we have a little downtime from each other"

"No, that's not what I want" Lauren shook her head, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"It's not what I want either Lauren…" Mandy felt so bad for this, but she deserved to know the truth. "… But, I don't wanna be in a relationship with someone who loves someone _else_. I've been in that situation before and it sucks. So, take the time to figure out who you want. If it's me; great! And if it's Bo; then I was happy I shared this time with you" she kissed her forehead.

Lauren wanted to tell her to stay but she realised that Mandy had made her mind up. So her now; _ex-Girlfriend_ , left her alone to ponder the possibilities of still loving Bo. Twenty years of history was hard to erase; that and they shared a daughter.

This was all so complicated.

She had to say; being thrown out a window and plummeting to her death was a lot more fun than this.

 **Clubhouse - Later**

Not long after they'd had dinner; Bella was out for the count in Bo's bed. Bo wasn't tired herself; she just kept going over the events of today in her head. She leapt out of that window; with Lauren in her arms not knowing if she would survive when they landed.

If that didn't prove that she still loved her; then what would?

Yes, Bo had been a terrible Mother; a terrible Friend, and a terrible Wife. All for a promise. It seemed so stupid now. As she thought about it now; she remembered the way she felt back then. Every time she would choose helping Trick instead of being with her family.

It took her back to the night her Grandmother died.

 **19 Years Ago**

 _Things had been so amazing for Bo this past year. She was working her way up the ranks in her new job, and it was thanks to her job that she'd met the love of her life. When she first met Lauren after she and Dyson busted into her Clinic on La Sho Shain a year ago; she couldn't stand Lauren._

 _The first couple of minutes of knowing her; drove Bo crazy. Lauren was just so mouthy. Bo had never encountered someone who could give her as bad as she could give herself. But now; they'd been together for an entire year._

 _And they were blisfully happy._

 _That was until Bo got the call that her Grandmother had taken a turn for the worse. She'd been sick for a few months now. And they all knew it was only a matter of time before she passed. But Bo just thought it would be a while yet. Her Grandmother was strong; stronger than anyone she'd ever met._

 _Bo rushed over to the Clinic where her Grandmother was being treated. And her Doctor was none other that her own Girlfriend. When she got there, she saw her Grandfather's security outside one of the private rooms. "How is she?" she found Lauren right away._

" _Not so good…" Lauren sighed, she hated seeing her Girlfriend so sad about this. She knew how much Ysabeau meant to her. When Bo's Mother died; Ysabeau was all Bo had that even related to a loving Mother. "… Bo, I don't wanna lie to you. It's bad"_

" _How bad?" Bo asked._

 _Lauren didn't like giving the bad news, but this time it had to be her. "At this point; all I can do is keep her relaxed and comfortable. But, she won't make it through the night. I'm so sorry" she hugged her, letting her cry into her shoulder._

 _Bo held on, she couldn't believe this was happening. "Do I have time to say goodbye?" she sniffled, pulling away and wiping her tears._

" _Of course you do. She's been asking for you; go" Lauren let her go, watching her run to the room and enter._

* * *

 _When Bo entered the room; she saw her Grandmother laying on the bed, frail and dying. It was a horrible sight because it was so upsetting. "Hey, Grammy…" she smiled, not wanting to cry anymore but it was hard to hold it in. "… I heard you were asking for me. Well, you got me" she sat by her side, holding her already cold hand._

 _Ysabeau smiled with her eyes closed, she was glad Bo was here. It was time for her to say goodbye now. "Trick?" she called her Husband. "Will you give us a minute? There's something I need to speak to Bo about, in private" her voice was broken._

 _Trick nodded, kissing her forehead before he left the room and gave them privacy._

 _Bo looked at her; but as she went to speak she began stammering. "Here, let me get you some water…" she reached over to the table at her side, pouring a small glass of water. "… Easy; just take slow sips" she helped her with it._

 _Ysabeau drank it, and felt much better. "Thank you dear…" she pushed the cup away. "… I know you must be very upset right now; seeing me in such a state. But I don't want you be sad. Okay?" she touched her face. "I have endured through a thousand years on this earth; I've made my peace with dying" she smiled._

" _But you're still needed here…" Bo said. "… By the Fae, by Trick; and by me. You've always been there for me; I don't now how to go on without you" she cried, resting her head on her Grandmother's stomach._

" _You will go on without me…" Ysabeau stroked her hair. "… You have your entire life ahead of you. You've come such a long way from the little troublemaker that used to throw parties without our permission. You're an exellent Detective, have a beautiful person that loves you; you won't even miss me"_

 _Bo didn't find that funny, "Of course I'm gonna miss you" she kissed her hand._

 _Ysabeau could feel herself getting weaker with each breath, so she needed finish what she intended on telling Bo. "Listen, I want you to promise me something; okay?" she waited for Bo to listen. "Your Grandfather is a good man; but he needs to be protected. Promise me; you'll do whatever it takes to keep him from harm" she held her hand tighter._

 _A promise was a big deal to Bo. Whenever she made one; she always kept it. No matter what. So this answer was easy. "I promise; I will do_ whatever _it takes, to protect him"_

" _Thank you sweetie…" Ysabeau smiled, "… And one more thing; stop beating around the bush and marry that girl already. She completes you Bo. Don't let her slip away. Life is precious. We must'nt waste a single moment of it. Okay?"_

" _Okay…" Bo nodded. Suddenly, her Grandmother began to drift off. Until she heard the monitor beside them begin to make a shrieking noise. It was done; her Grandmother was gone. There was no point in calling the crash team; nothing could save her. It was her time to go. "… I love you" she cried._

 **Present**

It had been nineteen years since that day; and yet it felt like yesterday. There were times when Bo would receive new orders from Trick that she would want nothing more than to turn them down. But every time she tried to utter the words; images of her dying Grandmother flashed through her mind.

Seeing her laying in that bed.

Hooked up to all those machines.

Dying; over and over again.

Until eventually, she stopped wanting to say no. It made the pain easier to handle. But it did nother for her guilt. The guilt of not being around for her own Family. Her Wife, and her daughter. But all she could do now; was own up to her mistakes and try and make up for them. But she knew; nothing was ever that easy. It would take time.

And a hell of a lot of grovelling on her part.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so hope you guys are liking this story. Let me know what you thought of this one. X**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next One!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **When We Were Lovers**

 **Lauren's Apartment – Next Morning**

When Bo first arrived at the hospital to pick Lauren up with Bella; she noticed how closed off her ex was. And it wasn't just to her; she was barely making conversation with Bella either. It wasn't like Lauren to act like that.

Not without a reason, anyway.

The drive to the apartment was silent. Not even Bella made a peep. When they got to inside the apartment; Bo had to address the problem before it got out of hand. But she didn't want to have an argument in front of Bella.

"Hey Pumpkin?" She got her attention. "Why don't you go and pack the toys you wanna bring with you for our weekend?" She was about to let her go when she realised _what_ she was asking of her.

Bella had a habit of bringing _everything_ she owned. Not wanting to part with any of them. "And when I say toys; I mean just _four_ …" she held up four fingers. "… Choose wisely"

"Okay" Bella couldn't have said that with more of a pout if she tried. She ran off to her room leaving the adults alone.

Bo watched Lauren go straight to the kitchen; she was making tea. That wasn't good. She knew from experience that Lauren only ever made tea when she was upset or angry. "You wanna tell me what's ruffled your feathers?"

Pausing what she was doing; Lauren looked at her with a frown. "Really? Bird jokes?" She might've been a Phoenix but she didn't have wings; or feathers. So she didn't care for that kind of humour. "Please Bo; just leave it" she went for a mug.

"Okay; now I _definitely_ know something's wrong…" Bo approached her in the kitchen. "… And I'm ninety-nine percent sure it has something to do with _me…_ " she had a sixth sense about these things. "… Lauren? If I did something wrong then please, tell me"

Lauren let out a breath. "Mandy broke up with me" She looked at her.

Bo was actually shocked by that; she thought apologising to Mandy would've fixed things. Clearly things got worse after she left last night. "Why? I thought you guys were tight" that's what everyone had been telling her since she got back.

"Yeah, I did too…" Lauren folded her arms, leaning her back against the kitchen counter. "… But she was a little concerned that I might still have feelings for _you_. And you saving my life yesterday just confirmed her suspicions"

"What was I supposed to do Lauren? Let you die?" Bo frowned. "Watch you go through the transition of being reborn again? Does she even know what you're like after that?" She wasn't going to stand back and let that happen when she could've prevented it.

Lauren sighed, "It's hard for her to know when she's never seen it happen…" She replied. "… And I'm not mad at you for saving me" she wasn't.

Bo walked closer to her. "Then what're you mad about Lauren?!" She was getting frustrated with this now. "Look, I'm sorry Mandy broke up with you. But I'm not sorry that I saved you. And if she's so insecure that she has to break up with you because _I've_ come back; then maybe she's not the one you're meant to be with"

"Then who am I meant to be with Bo?" Lauren asked, getting herself caught in a stare with her ex. Then she realised; she _did_ still have feelings for Bo. How could she not? They had such a big history together.

Not knowing how to answer; Bo just took a breath. "You've got the rest of your ageless life to find someone…" Even though Bo wanted to say that she herself was the one Lauren was meant to be with. "… I know it's supposed to be mine and Bella's weekend but, do you wanna come with us to get some breakfast? I'm buying" she thought that would make her smile.

And she was right, "I'd love to…" Lauren said. "… Just let me take a quick shower and change first" she broke out of their stare and walked to the bathroom.

 **Waffle House – Later**

As soon as they left; Bo asked Bella where she wanted to go for breakfast and like always; her daughter chose waffles. They were her absolute favourite. So while they waited for their food to be served; Bo took a quick call at the table. "That's great! Yeah, I'll be by later. Bye Suzy" she hung up the phone.

"Suzy?" Lauren felt a pang of jealousy sting her heart; if that wasn't proof she still loved her then she didn't know what was. "Hot date?" she tried to remain as calm as possible.

Bo laughed, putting her phone away. "Yeah…" she noticed the look on Lauren's face. "… With my _realtor_ ; Suzy. She's showing me a loft not too far from your place. I love Kenzi; but I can't keep squatting in my old room. Plus, I want Bella to have her own space" she looked at her daughter who was making use of the crayons and colouring pages that the waitress gave them.

Hearing that impressed Lauren; she didn't expect Bo to be this mature. "Wow! I'm glad you're taking this so seriously. So, do you want me to watch her while you take a look at the loft?" she didn't mind.

"That's fine. Or you could come to look at it _with_ me? I mean who better to get approval off than the person I'm trying to win over?" Bo chuckled.

"Alright…" Lauren nodded, she didn't have a problem with that. Suddenly, they were both interrupted when their food was being served. Only when Lauren's plate was put in front of her; her eggs and bacon were shaped in the form of a smiley face.

The waitress said it was Bo's request. "… Of course it was. And here I thought you were becoming more mature" she laughed at her ex.

Bella looked over to Lauren's plate. "You got a smiley face too!" she giggled.

Bo laughed herself but clearly Lauren wasn't finding _that_ funny. "Oh come on _Mommy_! Would it kill you to smile a little more?" She finally managed to coax one out of her. "There, see? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, I guess not…" Lauren took Bella's plate and started cutting up her Waffles so it was easier for her to eat. "… And remember our rule about the syrup; not too much, okay?" she always had a problem with that with Bella. She just smothered her pancakes and waffles in syrup.

The last time she did it; Bella was up sick all night.

"Okay" Bella pouted, knowing if she did it anyway she'd get in big trouble. So it was easier to just abide by her Mother's rules.

Bo hated seeing her baby girl so sad, so she gave her the tub of chocolate sprinkles as a replacement; "Go nuts baby…" She winked at her. But got a scowl from Lauren. "… Come on, she's five. You know if you keep scolding her for every little thing; she'll grow up to resent you. Just saying" she sipped her coffee.

"Resent me? Possibly…" Lauren could work with that if it meant getting Bella to listen. "… _Respect_ me? You bet your sweet bottom she will" she moved her food around. Destroying the smiley face; she wasn't feeling it.

But after hearing that, it made Bo smile pompously. "Still think my bottom's _sweet_ huh?" She smirked mischievously. "Hey, you said it; not me" she held her hands up with a laugh.

Lauren began to blink nervously, just realising what she said. "You know what I meant! It's a figure of speech!" She drank some of her coffee; her throat just became very dry all of a sudden.

Bo just nodded, mostly in disbelief. "Uh huh, sure it is"

 **Unknown Location – Later**

After their fun filled breakfast; Bo drove with Lauren and Bella to her potential new home. And on the ride over; it felt like old times. Like they were just a normal married couple with their little girl, going for a drive somewhere. And outsider who didn't know them probably would've thought _exactly_ that.

As Bo pulled up; she saw Suzy waiting outside for her. She obviously didn't know Bo was having guests with her. So she quickly introduced them. "Hey Suzy; this's my Ex-Wife, Lauren. And our charming and yet equally mischievous daughter, Bella" she held Bella's hand.

"Nice to meet you both. What'd you say we get this tour on the road?" Suzy smiled wide, letting them inside the building. They rode the Elevator all the way up to the top floor. "Since the elevator opens up onto the floor; anyone coming to visit will have to buzz in downstairs first" she explained as they stepped into the loft.

Bo nodded, walking around the empty space with Bella by her side. It was an impressive layout. Spacious and yet not too big. Nice lighting thanks to the large windows and a very nice balcony that had a tremendous view of the city.

"Mama look!" Bella let go of her hand, running to the window. She could see the whole city from where she stood. And she loved how high it was. "Pretty" she put her hands all over the window, not caring about fingerprints.

Standing behind her, Lauren shared her opinion. "Yeah, it is…" But she couldn't approve it just because it looked nice. "… What's the area like?" She asked Suzy.

"Very friendly…" Suzy said. "… As matter of fact, the rest of the apartments downstairs are mostly homes to families. None of the other Tenants are Fae; so I think you could end up having a quiet life here"

Bo had to laugh at that. "Life's never quiet…" She told her, "… Not for me, anyway. Wherever I am, it's always the same. But I do like this place; what'd you think?" She stood next to Lauren.

"I think you should take a look at the bedrooms before you make a decision. Shall we?" Lauren took Bella's hand; waiting for Suzy to show them the three bedrooms. The first was the main bedroom which would be Bo's. It was just as nice as the rest of the place. And came with closets.

The second was a cosy little room; perfect for Bella and all her toys. And the third, was like a box room. But Bo could see herself turning it into an office. Or maybe a place to keep her weapons. Ooh, that sounded amazing to her. "I could _definitely_ see myself making this into an armoury" she leaned against the door.

Lauren laughed, "And I can see myself telling you that if you end up doing that; Bella won't be staying here. _Ever_ " she hoped that was taken seriously.

"Noted…" Bo nodded. "… Office it is. What'd you think baby?" She picked her daughter up, settling her on her hip as they continued to look around. "You think you'd like staying her with me? On our weekends?" She asked.

Bella didn't understand; "Can't you just come home with me and Mommy?"

Bo looked at Lauren, sighing. "Suzy? Can you give us a second?" She knew that Bella needed to understand this; so she and Lauren were going to have to tell her now.

"Of course; take all the time you need. I'll be in the other room" Suzy walked passed both of them; wanting to give them some privacy.

Lauren walked over to the empty dresser that was left in the room, tapping it so Bo could sit Bella down on it. Once she did; they both smiled at her softly, "Sweetie, you know how me and Mama _aren't_ together anymore; right?" This was so hard due to her age.

"You're together _now_ " Bella replied.

Bo sighed, tapping Lauren out. "Remember the other day; and you asked me when I was coming home with you and Mommy?" Bella nodded, "I told you it's better Mommy and I live apart for now; and that hasn't changed baby" she watched her start to cry.

Seeing that made Lauren's heart break; so she picked her up and hugged her tight. "Please don't cry sweetie…" She looked over Bella's shoulder at Bo; not knowing what they were supposed to do. "… How about we go home? _All_ of us? Would that make you feel better?"

Bella pulled back, sniffling. "Can Mama sleepover?"

"Sure. Whatever you want; just stop crying okay? Mommy hates seeing you upset" Lauren kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna take her back to the car; you finish up here" she grabbed the keys from Bo and went straight for the Elevator.

Bo walked back into the loft; watching Lauren and Bella leave. Suzy then asked her if she'd made a decision. "Yeah…" She nodded. "… I'll take it" she knew this whole sleepover thing was so make Bella happy which Bo was all for. But it wouldn't last.

She'd have to live in her own place,

And now she had one.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Later**

As soon as they got back to the apartment; Bella's spirits had lifted. She was back to her smiley, giggling self. Bo and Lauren wondered if she was faking that little tantrum _just_ to get them together again. But she was five years old; she couldn't be that manipulative. Could she?

They hung out all day; and for Bo it almost felt like it did before she moved out. Before she and Lauren got divorced they were happy; but soon after Bella was born, things started to go bad. Her job with Trick kept her away all the time. And even though the choice was clear now; she had a hard time making it back then.

All she wanted to do was keep her promise to her Grandmother. And it wasn't like no one ever warned her about the pressure of her job and the consequences it would have on her life. Because they did. She just didn't listen then.

 **3 Years Ago**

 _Bo had just come in from a long day at work. Trick's enemies were growing so numerous that she was having to stay at his side all day, every day. And as long as she had to stay with him; she couldn't be with her Family. She couldn't be with Lauren; or their two-year-old daughter._

 _And it killed her, it did. But this was her job. So she stopped off to get a gift for Lauren on the way home. Just a little something to say how sorry she was for not being present as much. When she arrived home; she smiled at her Wife who was sitting in the kitchen feeding Bella in her chair. "Hi"_

" _You're late…" Lauren sighed, "… I couldn't wait any longer so we started without you. I left your plate in the microwave" she finished wiping Bella's mouth and then lifted her out of the chair before walking off to the bathroom._

 _Bo turned around, wanting to call after her but by the time she tried to; Lauren had closed the bathroom door. She wasn't really in the mood for dinner right now. So she just took her shoes off and placed her gun and badge on the counter like she always did._

 _It was bath time, so Bo decided to wait until Lauren was done with Bella and then walked into the bedroom as she was getting her changed ready for bed. As she approached them; Bella stuck her hands out for Bo. "Hey baby…" She picked her up, hugging her. "… I missed you today" like everyday._

 _Lauren decided to leave Bo put her down for the night; she'd been with her all day. It seemed only fair Bo be with her now. "Sweet dreams baby girl…" She kissed Bella's head. "… I love you" she turned around and left the room._

" _Your Mommy's mad at me…" Bo rocked her daughter in her arms, waiting for her to drift off to sleep. "… But don't worry; Mama's gonna fix it. I promise" she whispered in her ear, and when she pulled away Bella was asleep. So Bo laid her down in her crib._

 _She turned on her nightlight and remembered to bring the baby monitor with her as she was leaving. Walking into the living room, she saw Lauren tidying some of Bella's toys away. "I got you something…" She pulled an envelope out of her back pocket. "… Something for both us"_

 _Lauren dropped the toys in Bella's little basket and took the envelope from Bo. She opened it, taking out two tickets for a flight to Paris. There was a five-star hotel all paid for and waiting. "What's this for?" She asked._

" _I just figured we could use it, you know?" Bo wanted to be better than this. "I cleared it with Trick and he said it's fine. So the weekend's ours. Kenzi said she'd watch Bella while we're gone too. Everything's taken care of Lauren" she smiled._

" _Yeah…" Lauren placed the tickets back in the envelope. "… Until you get orders to report to Trick and then everything gets put on hold. Like it always does. Right?" She handed the envelope back to her; then walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. She needed it._

 _Bo was going to take that as no. "I just thought it'd be nice trip for us…" She said. "… We can relax, take the time to reconnect. Do a little shopping and then maybe bring a gift back for Bella; like a bear or something?" She thought that sounded good._

" _Bella doesn't need more toys Bo!" Lauren yelled, snapping. "She needs you!" She took a breath. "I hate this…" She started to cry. "… And as much as I wanna blame Trick; I can't. Because even_ he's _told you to take time off but you don't listen. It's like you don't wanna come home at all"_

" _That's not true!" Bo got close to her. "Lauren, I love you and Bella more than anything in the whole world. How could you think I don't wanna be with you; with both of you?" She couldn't believe she said that to her._

 _Lauren shrugged. "You tell me"_

 _Bo couldn't let this happen; so she held Lauren's face in her hands. "Please…" She rested her head against hers. "… Please, don't give up on me babe. I'm trying; I really am" she closed her eyes, not wanting to let her go._

 _The only reason Lauren hadn't said anything sooner was because she was hopelessly in love with Bo and had been since they started dating. She didn't want to give up on this either. "I know you are…" she kissed her, stopping her from crying. "… We'll figure this out" she hugged her._

 **Present**

Bo was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her arm. It was Bella. She was asking her to read a story before bed. "You got it Pumpkin; did you say goodnight to Mommy?" Bella shook her head. "Then go do that first and then we'll go" she got up from the couch; waiting for her daughter to kiss Lauren goodnight and follow her into the bedroom.

Lauren spent the next ten minutes giving the kitchen counters a good clean. She only ever had time for it when Bella was in bed. Being a Mother took up most of her hours. So when she was finished she wasn't surprised to see Bo exiting Bella's bedroom ever so quietly.

"Did she get to sleep okay?" She asked as she grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine.

Bo nodded, going to the couch. "Out like a light, thank god…" She chuckled, waiting for Lauren to come over to the couch and took the offered wine glass from her. She sipped it. "… So, do you want me to grab the extra sheets for the couch?"

"I can get them; it's fine…" Lauren replied. "… Do you think we did the right thing by giving into her and doing this little sleepover? I mean; nothing's gonna change overnight. I just wish she could understand this whole thing a little more" she drank some wine.

"I think we're a few years away from that happening…" Bo said. "… But, she was doing alright before today. I just think she wants us all the time; but life doesn't always give you what you want. She's a pretty resilient kid; I think she'll be fine" she knew how tough her daughter was.

Bella got that from her.

Bo couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what went down between Lauren and Mandy; so she wanted to address it. "I am sorry you know…" she watched Lauren frown at her. "… About you and Mandy. I kinda feel like it's my fault"

"Oh it's totally your fault…" Lauren laughed, "… But it's okay. I guess I'm just not ready to date yet" she ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you think what Mandy said was true?" Bo asked. "About you still having feelings for me? And I'm not asking hopefully; I'm just wondering in general" she wanted to make that clear. Although, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit hopeful.

Lauren breathed, "There may be _some_ truth to it…" she said. "… Look Bo; we were married for twenty years. We've been through a lot of crap together; there's bound to be some residual feelings there" she wasn't going to deny it.

"What kind of feelings?" Bo needed a little more than that.

"Are we really gonna get into this now?" Lauren didn't know if she was up to this. It was late, and she was tired. And knowing them, it would probably turn into an argument.

Bo held her hands up, "Hey, Mandy's the one who brought it up. Blame her. But now that it's out there; can you just tell me?" She really wanted to know.

Lauren sighed, "I dunno; it's just, _hard_ "

"It's just _me_ …" Bo said, inching closer. "… You wanna know what I think?" her ex looked at her; waiting for her to continue. "I think, that you still love me. Only you're refusing to admit it to yourself in fear of repeating the last three years of our marriage. Because even _I'll_ admit; those days were _bad_ "

That was an understatement.

But Bo's assumption that she could read Lauren so well, made her want to bite back. So Lauren placed her wine glass on the coffee table and inched a little closer to her ex. "And what makes you _so_ sure, that I still feel that way?"

"Because _I'm_ still in love with _you_ …" Bo knew that caught her off guard. Because what was once a cocky smirk on Lauren's face, was now a scared breath escaping her mouth. "… And no amount of new Girlfriends, or bad thoughts, will _ever_ erase that fact"

Instead of getting caught up in that, like Bo wanted her to; Lauren decided to remove herself from the situation. So she leaned in; making Bo think differently. "I'll go get the bed sheets for the couch" she whispered close to her lips; then turned away.

Bo smiled to herself; she was good. That's why she loved her. Lauren knew just how hard to push her buttons and how to drive her crazy. Bo watched her go to the bedroom and grab the sheets from the closet. "Good talk" she smiled at her, taking the sheets.

"I've had better" Lauren gave her a wink; then walked off to her bedroom.

An hour passed and Bo hadn't gone to sleep yet. How could she after that chat? She just tossed and turned as the minutes went by. Between the time she'd made the couch into her bed for the night and now; it started to pour down with rain outside.

All she heard was the raindrops lashing against the window. But that didn't stop her from wondering if Lauren was awake too. She laid there, both hands resting on her stomach as she pondered it. What if her earlier declaration had struck a nerve with Lauren? What if she was in that bedroom right now; waiting for Bo join her?

Bo sat up; looking at the bedroom door from over the back of the couch. Screw it! She was going for it! She jumped over the back of the couch, and walked to the bedroom door. But found herself frozen just as she was reaching for the handle.

What if she was wrong?

What if Lauren wasn't waiting for her like she thought? What if she was soundly sleeping and Bo was just overthinking things too much? See, she was doing it now! That was way too many, _'what if's'_.

The more she thought about; the more she realised it was all in her head. One; she wasn't that lucky. And two; Lauren left her once already. Why on earth would she take her back? Just as Bo was pulling her hand away from the handle; it began to turn. Lauren was opening it from the other side.

Shit!

The door was open before Bo could run back to the couch. And Lauren stood there, flustered and unsure of why she opened the door in the first place. "Is everything okay?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

Bo stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. "Uh, yeah!" she smiled nervously. "I just uh; heard a noise and thought you fell outta bed or something" she wanted to punch herself in the face for saying that.

Lauren laughed, "Well, I didn't. I just wanted to get a glass of water. So, are we good?" she was really hoping to get to the kitchen.

"Totally good! Okay then, I'll just uh…" Bo turned around, pointing to the couch and almost fell over it due to the darkness. "… I'll just go back to sleep. Goodnight" she laid back down, closing her eyes as she sighed to herself. That was devastating.

After getting her water, Lauren walked back to her bedroom. "Night…" she whispered to her ex one last time before entering her room and closing the door. "… Good one Lauren!" she placed the fresh glass of water, next to the first one she brought with her when she came to bed earlier.

Clearly, Bo forgot that she kept a glass in her adjoining bathroom.

Because now she had two glasses of water. She'd been thinking about joining Bo on the couch; after their talk had been so intense. She thought since Bo said she loved her; then maybe they could've spent the night together.

But as that door opened, and she saw Bo's face; Lauren chickened out. And Bo didn't seem like she was interested. The noise she heard was probably Lauren getting out of bed. Why else would she be coming to her door in the middle of the night?

Lauren laid back down on the bed, exhaling loudly. That had to have been the most embarrassed she'd ever felt.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, so close Bo. So close! Maybe next time? Let me know what you guys thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This Chapter comes with TWO flashbacks; hope you like them! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Do You Remember The First Time?**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

Even after her awkward encounter with Lauren; Bo still couldn't get to sleep. She just kept kicking herself for what she said. "I thought you fell out of bed?" she whispered to herself. "Who says something like that?" she slapped her forehead.

When she was living here before and she couldn't sleep; there was always one thing that made her feel better. She got up from the couch quietly, walking over to Bella's bedroom door and took a peek inside. Her daughter was sprawled out on her bed; snoring quietly.

Bo smiled, that always made her feel better. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. It was Lauren. "I guess we both had the same idea, huh?" she whispered without turning around.

Lauren had been tossing and turning since running into Bo earlier. "I guess so…" she opened Bella's door wider; leaning her shoulder on the opposite side of Bo. "… All of this's so hard on her. I wonder sometimes if she'll grow up hating us because of what we did" that was her fear.

And to be honest, Bo shared it. "We're doing the best we can, Lauren. All we can do is tell her how much we love her. And that even though we're not together; that's something that won't change" that was all she could do.

"Yeah, that's true…" Lauren reached her arm out, pulling the door handle and closing the door. "… So; goodnight, _again_ " she'd lost count of how many times she'd said that tonight. With one last smile; she walked back to her door and closed it behind her.

"Night" Bo sighed, she did it again. She let her go. No, that wasn't happening again. So instead of going back to the couch she marched right up to Lauren's door ready to turn the handle but to her surprise Lauren was doing it from the other side.

When Lauren opened the door, she didn't know what she was doing. She just knew she couldn't go to sleep without doing a certain something. Without warning; their mouths crashed together in a hurried kiss.

Bo pushed her back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. This was probably wrong; since they were nowhere near done working through their problems. But this just felt right in this moment. She didn't know how, but they walked towards the nearest wall without tearing themselves away from each other.

She used her right hand to pin Lauren's left against the wall. Grasping it tight. Emotions were running high between them right now. It was more than just a primal need for release; it was more of the fact that they'd missed this kind of moment. It was something only the two of them shared.

But Lauren couldn't help but feel like this was wrong. "Wait…" She whispered on her ex's lips. "… Can we just take a pause, for a second?" She and Bo stared at each other, gasping for breath. "What're we doing? What is this?"

"What'd you mean? I think it's pretty obvious what it is" Bo didn't understand why they had to stop for. Maybe Lauren didn't want this.

Lauren combed her fingers through her hair, laughing. "Yeah, I know. But, is this the best idea for us? I mean; what if Bella finds us in here in the morning? She's gonna think we're back together" she didn't want to give her daughter false hope.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Bo couldn't help but notice the way Lauren said that. She never got an answer for her question. "So let me get this straight; you're not open to the possibility of us getting back together, at all?" She had to know.

"Bo, we have _so_ many problems…" Lauren said, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation at this hour. "… If you think just because you got your old job back, and you're not galavanting around the world with Trick anymore; that things will automatically be fixed, then I'm sorry; but you're wrong"

Bo took a few steps back; turning away from her. Hearing that hurt more than anything. Her heart felt like it was close to crumbling. Maybe all of this _was_ really in her head. "So, that's it?" She fought her tears. "There's no way back for us?" She turned back around to look at her. "Not even the _smallest_ possibility?"

Lauren couldn't fight her own tears though. "Three years of fights and tears is a lot to forget, in one night…" She sighed. "… Not all damages can be fixed"

Not wanting to break in front of her; Bo decided to remove herself. "I guess not…" She replied. "… I uh; I'm gonna head home. I just think it's better if we're not around each other right now. When Bella wakes up in the morning; just tell her I had a work emergency. She'll understand" with that, she left the bedroom.

It took a couple of minutes for Lauren to find the strength to move; but when she did Bo had already grabbed her stuff and left the apartment. Lauren closed her eyes, crying as she slid down the side of the kitchen counter and sat on the floor. She really was cold hearted to say all that.

When deep down; she didn't even know if she truly meant it. Yes, she was still hurt by what Bo did in the last three years of their marriage; but it _had_ been four whole years since then. And Bo did seem like she was really trying now.

And that kiss.

God, that kiss.

That wasn't without emotion. It never was with them. It felt like it did the first time;

 **21 Years Ago**

 _Lauren was going about this years La Sho Shain as usual; taking patients, overseeing procedures, and even performing a few surgeries herself. But her day took a turn when two Fae Detectives fell into her Clinic ten minutes before closing. And because of the circumstances; she was the only one here._

 _The male Detective; Dyson, had been shot in his left shoulder. A few inches to the right and the bullet would've nicked at artery. Then there would've been no saving him. But the Female Detective; Bo, was the one giving Lauren the most grief. She just wouldn't listen._

" _Do you want your friend to die?" Lauren asked her, getting a no from her followed by a scowl. "Then shut up, and let me do my job!" She turned away from her, helping Dyson to one of the cubicles. Once she sat him down on the bed and began checking him over. "You've got an exit wound; that's good. And it looks pretty clean so I'm just gonna stitch it up" she grabbed her supplies._

 _Dyson was grateful for the assistance. "Thanks. And we're sorry for keeping you here longer; it's just, according to Trick; you're the best Doctor in town" he smiled tiredly. He's lost a lot of blood and was feeling a tad delirious._

 _Lauren smiled back, "That's Trick; always the shmoozer…" She began cleaning his wound, hearing him hiss. "… So, how is it you know Trick? Not many people have the pleasure of calling the Blood King by his first name. I assume you must be close with him" she grabbed her suture kit._

" _You'd assume right…" Dyson nodded, "… I've been serving Trick for centuries; and Bo here, is his Granddaughter. So yeah, you could say we're pretty close with him"_

 _Bo thought maybe now that Lauren knew who she was; and more importantly, who her Grandfather was; that she'd show her a little more respect. Or at least apologise for the manner in which she spoke to her a few minutes ago._

 _But she didn't._

 _And that didn't anger Bo; it made her smile. It seemed Lauren was a force to be reckoned with. She laughed authority in the face. A girl after her own heart. She waited until Dyson was stitched up; then made a move to call her Grandfather and tell him what happened._

 _But Dyson had let slip that Bo had also been shot in her arm; but she had her jacket on so Lauren couldn't see. Except Lauren was insisting now. "I'm fine; it's just a graze" she brushed her off, not wanting to be treated._

" _A graze can still get infected, so; take it off…" Lauren pointed to her jacket. "… Or you could leave without treatment and your wound will come into contact with the air outside. An infection will fester in your arm until it gets so bad that you'll end up having it amputated…" She smiled at her. "… Either way though; you'll end up right back here"_

 _Bo rolled her eyes, looking at Dyson who was just laughing under his breath. Clearly he didn't expect this Doctor to be so mouthy. "Fine…" she took her jacket off; wincing from the feeling of the leather scraping against her wound. "… You know, if it wasn't La Sho Shain then I could just go out and heal this myself" she climbed up onto the bed._

 _Lauren nodded, "Well, too bad for you it is. And all Fae decided not to use their powers on this sacred day. So just take the bandaid; and stop your bitching" she looked at the wound; it didn't need stitches just a patch up. So that's what she did._

 _Dyson chose that moment to leave them alone while he called to fill Trick in._

" _Aren't Doctor's supposed to have good bedside manner?" Bo asked, then let put an audible 'Ow!' when Lauren wiped her wound too hard with the alcohol wipe._

" _Allow me to apologise Princess…" Lauren really didn't care if she was being rude. "… But I've been working since four a.m. and haven't even taken a break. Now, I was supposed to be taking one after my shift, which was…" She checked the clock on the wall. "… Fifteen minutes ago!"_

 _Bo scoffed, "Well, I'm sorry if someone dying on your doorstep ruined your plans for the evening! Trust me, if I could leave; then I would!" That infection sounded pretty good right now._

 _That was it; Lauren threw in the towel. She dropped her hands, taking her gloves off and throwing them in the waste bin. "So leave! Heal yourself; see if I care!"_

" _Thought you'd never ask!" Bo's eyes flashed blue. She grabbed Lauren's face forcefully and kissed her hard. She pulled the smallest amount of chi from her; which was more than enough. Whatever Fae Lauren was; this girl had power. Suddenly, Bo was pushed away. And when she looked at Lauren next, she was met with the fieriest pair of eyes she'd ever seen. "Wow! That was incredible!" She laughed._

" _What gave you the right to do that?" Lauren calmed herself down before she burned the place up in anger. "You think just because you're the Blood King's Granddaughter, you can do anything you want?! Is that it?!"_

 _Bo shook her head, "No, I swear that wasn't it at all. I just…" She took a breath. "… Look, you're right. I shouldn't have done that. But in my defence; you did tell me to heal myself and that's how I do it. I'm a Succubus; taking chi to heal is kinda my thing"_

 _Lauren exhaled. Okay, that made sense. And she did tell her to heal herself so she probably should've seen that coming. "I've never met a Succubus before" she honestly hadn't._

" _And I haven't met anyone, with a power like yours…" Bo was in awe. "… I could taste it in your chi. It was like, hotter than the flames of hell! Do you mind me asking; what kind of Fae you are?" She really had to know._

 _To satisfy her curiosity._

" _Phoenix…" Lauren said. "… So, you had the right idea when you were thinking flames. Look, I'm sorry about being such a bitch. That's not what I'm usually like, I promise. It's just I had this date to get to; and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be branded as a ditcher now" she checked the time again, knowing how late it was._

" _In my opinion; if you've missed it, even if it's your fault; it means you weren't meant to go on that date in the first place…" Bo didn't know why, but she got a little mad at the fact that Lauren had a date waiting for her. "… How about I buy you a drink? To say thank you; and sorry" she chuckled._

 _Lauren laughed, nodding. "Sure; we've still got a few hours of La Sho Shain left. And I could really use a drink" she packed her stuff away, then turned everything off in the Clinic before leaving with Bo and Dyson._

 _It looked like Christmas had come a month early for Bo this year._

 **Present**

Lauren _hated_ Bo when they first met. She annoyed the hell out of her. But it all changed after that kiss; even though Bo didn't kiss her out of any romantic feelings, it morphed into that seconds into it. And now any chance of that happening again was ruined, by her.

She didn't know if there was a way to recover from this.

 **Clubhouse**

Bo cried on her drive home; she stopped at every traffic light and didn't let up once. But she finally did stop crying when she got back to Kenzi's place. Although; instead of going inside like she should've done, she sat on the hood of her car and watched stars shine in the sky now that the rain had stopped.

A few minutes passed and she sensed Kenzi approaching her, "What're you doing out here at this time of night?" She asked without looking away from the sky.

"I sensed you needed alcohol…" Kenzi tried to make a joke but she could see Bo wasn't up for laughing right now. "… I saw you pull up; and then I saw your miserable face. Took about a second for me to put it together. Here" she handed the bottle of whiskey to her, then sat on the hood with her.

Bo took a much-needed swig. "Thanks"

Kenzi knew what her problem was; "Let me guess? Lauren?" Her friend nodded. "What did you guys fight about this time? Don't tell me she revoked your weekend with Bella?" She really didn't want to hear that. It was Saturday night; so technically Bo should've been with Bella right now.

"No…" Bo shook her head. "… I was actually set to sleep at Lauren's place tonight; on the couch. I took her and Bella with me to see a loft a few blocks away. And it was going okay; we went for breakfast, and had a really nice time" she smiled, thinking back to this morning.

But Kenzi knew it was coming. "And then?"

"And then when I asked if Bella would like staying at the loft with me; she got upset. Wanting me to come home with her and Lauren. So Lauren asked me to stay the night. Anyway; we got to talking and we kissed. It was going good, but then she said something…" Bo sighed. "… And it really got to me"

"What did she say?" Kenzi asked.

Bo teared up again, "She said there wasn't a possibility for us to be together again…" She turned to her friend, crying. "… That the damage I'd caused couldn't be fixed. Maybe I'm looking for something that isn't there anymore" she breathed, taking another swig.

Kenzi didn't believe that, "I don't buy that babe…" She sat closer to her, linking her arm with Bo's. "… She can tell you she doesn't want you around all she wants; but it won't change how she feels. You can't just throw away twenty years of love like it was nothing" she knew Lauren still loved Bo.

There was no way she could be that cold.

"I dunno Kenz…" Bo took one last swig, then handed the bottle back to her friend. "… She could've fooled me. I'm gonna crash; it's been quite a day" she kissed Kenzi's cheek; then jumped off the car and walked into the house.

As Kenzi sat there, she thought over a few things. One; she'd never seen Bo this miserable. Not even when she and Lauren first got divorced. And two; Kenzi couldn't sit back and let Lauren treat Bo this way. Yes, Bo had made mistakes but that was part of any marriage.

It wasn't fair for Lauren to act this way.

So first thing tomorrow morning, Kenzi was going to have a little heart to heart with Lauren.

 **Bo's Loft – Next Day**

Wanting to get on with her life now that there was absolutely no hope of her and Lauren getting back together; Bo wasted no time in moving into her new loft. Thanks to her endless traveling; she didn't have many belongings. So she went shopping with Bella to buy new furniture.

It was still their weekend so Lauren had Dyson drop Bella at the Clubhouse. Clearly, she didn't want to see her. Bo put a rush on everything she ordered and got a one hour delivery slot; so she stopped off to buy some paint and stencils for Bella's new bedroom.

When Bo told her she could help paint it; Bella didn't fuss. Or get upset at all. So that's what they did; they changed into their most raggy clothes and began painting. Bo set up a ladder and stood behind her daughter as she used the cutest roller ever. "Remember, not too fast or you'll get it in your eye"

"How come you weren't there when I woke up Mama?" Bella had been wondering that all day.

Bo didn't know what Lauren had told her; so she was just going to stick to the story. "I had to leave for work. It was an emergency. I'm sorry baby; I really wanted to stay but I just couldn't. When you're older, you'll understand" she tapped her back.

"I don't wanna get older…" Bella kept using her roller. "… I wanna be like Peter Pan!" She loved fairytales, and Peter Pan was one of her favourites.

That made Bo laugh; "I guess that would be cool…" She turned her head when she heard a beeping sound coming from the elevator. Someone wanted to come up. It was probably the furniture. "… Okay baby; off you get! Just for a second; I need to sign for the delivery and I can't leave you here alone. Don't want you getting hurt now, do we?" She pinched her nose, lifting her off the ladder.

Bella ran after her Mother and into the other room; she waited silently like her Mother told her too as the Elevator opened and two Men walked in with a bunch of boxes. "Mama? Which one's mine?" She went to touch the boxes but Bo snatched her up into her arms.

"What'd I tell you huh?" Bo couldn't have her hurting herself and give Lauren a new reason to hate her guts. "You could get really hurt sweetie; don't worry, we've got all day to open them up. Okay?" She kissed her head. "Where do I sign?" She asked the men.

He walked up to her, holding out the clipboard and a pen. "On the dotted line…" He held the clipboard while she signed with her free hand. "… Thanks. Enjoy your new furniture" he smiled, then left with his co-worker.

"Okay…" Bo placed Bella on her feet. "… What'd you say, we finish painting? And then while that's drying; we unpack all this stuff and put it up? Once everything's done, we can order some Chinese and watch a movie. Sound good?" Bella nodded. "Good, let's go!" They walked back to the other room.

A few hours passed and Bo was finally finished with hers and Bella's bedrooms. The main loft could still use a little rearranging, but it was looking okay for now. So as soon as they were done; Bo got her little girl in a bubble bath. And sat with her while she washed her hair. "I still don't understand how you got paint in your hair" she shook her head, laughing.

"The brush slipped…" Bella played with her toys in the bath. Splashing about everywhere. "… Mama? Will you and Mommy ever be friends again?" Her head moved along with Bo's hand as she scrubbed with shampoo.

Bo stopped what she was doing; that question caught her off guard. "What'd you mean? Me and Mommy _are_ friends" she didn't want to make her upset again.

Bella shook her head, "Not like Sadie's Mommies"

Sadie was a little girl in Bella's class and she had two Mothers who were smitten with each other. It was nauseating, actually. But Bo could see what Bella's perception of _friends_ was now. "Well, Sadie's Mommies are still married. Me and Mommy, _aren't_. And that means we don't live together anymore" she felt like this was a losing battle.

Due to her young age, Bella couldn't understand much of what Bo was saying.

"Don't you love Mommy anymore?" Bella asked.

Bo sighed, that wasn't a question that was hard to answer. "Of course I do…" She told her. "… I love your Mommy more than anything. But sometimes things don't work out and we just have to make the best of it. It's doesn't mean we don't love _you_ though, okay?" Her daughter nodded. "Okay. Head back; eyes closed" she needed to rinse her hair.

Once Bella was all cleaned up and in her pj's; she and Bo sat on the couch waiting for the dinner to arrive. Planning ahead, Bo called for the Chinese before she put Bella in the tub. All she had to worry about now was getting her little girl fed, and then in bed at a reasonable hour.

Saturday was a bust; but Sunday was turning out to be a lot better.

 **Lauren's Apartment – Next Morning**

Lauren hadn't slept last night; she was still feeling like a sack of shit for the way she treated Bo the night before. She wanted to let Bella stay with her today to make up for it; but she'd tried calling her ex and had no answer. That wasn't a surprise. Lauren wouldn't blame her if she never answered a call again.

So all she could do now was wait for Bo to bring Bella back. It was her one day off today; so she was mentally preparing herself for what she was going to say once Bo turned up. But she just kept coming up empty. The only thing that came close to a reasonable action was getting down on her knees and begging forgiveness.

Maybe that was a little too far fetched.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Lauren was back to freaking out all over again. Bo was here, this was it, she had to ink of something now. She took a calming breath, and walked to the door. But when she opened it; she found an unexpected guest. "Kenzi? What're you doing here?"

It wasn't like Kenzi to be up this early.

"I'm here to talk to you; about Bo…" Kenzi could see the hesitation on her friend's face. "… And don't even think about giving me the excuse that she's gonna be here any minute. I called her; she took Bella out for Pancakes with Dyson. So we've got time to kill" she stepped inside the apartment.

Lauren gulped anxiously. Kenzi wasn't a person she should be pissing off. But clearly she had. Bo must've told her about what happened. "Okay…" She closed the door. "… As long as it's only _time_ we're killing. And not anything else?"

Kenzi spun around, folding her arms. "I haven't decided yet…" She smiled. "… So, how about you start by explaining _why_ you said those _hurtful_ things to Bo on Saturday night?" She got an eye roll from her. "Yeah, that's not the answer I'm looking for. She came home crying, Lauren" she had to make her see this.

And that made Lauren feel even worse about herself. "God!" She groaned, covering her face with her hands. "I never wanted that Kenz…" She told her. "… I just; I dunno. When the words starting coming out of my mouth, I couldn't stop it" she sighed.

"Did you mean what you said?" Kenzi asked, this was important.

"Maybe…" Lauren wasn't even sure herself. She thought she was that night but now, it was unclear. "… A little; I dunno!" She wanted to rip her hair out. "Things are never easy with me and Bo. There's always baggage that gets in the way. Any time we make the _slightest_ improvement; something happens that ruins it"

Kenzi scoffed, "Actually the only _something_ that's ruined it this time; is _you_!" She pointed directly at her. "Why'd you keep putting on this stupid act Lauren? Is it so you can look like a tough guy?" She asked.

Lauren frowned. "What _act_ , would that be Kenz?"

"The one where you pretend you don't love Bo anymore; or at all!" Kenzi yelled. "Yes, Bo was a crappy Wife in the three years before you guy's divorced; but what about all the moments _before_ then? Hmm? Can you honestly say there were _no_ happy moments?" She had to hear this.

That just brought Lauren back to the first time they moved into this apartment ten years ago. She always thought of that as one of the happiest memories of her life.

 **19 Years Ago**

 _A week._

 _That's how long they'd been married for; a week._

 _And in that week; they'd gotten so much done. Bo made sure everything she owned would now be half of Lauren's too. She didn't want anything between them. Her Grandfather urged her to get a pre-nup but she refused. It wasn't because he didn't like Lauren; it was just to protect their family's interests._

 _But Bo said no. Because she knew she'd never need to get a divorce. She and Lauren were a match made in heaven; as her Grandmother put it. She never knew it was possible to love a single person as much as she loved her. And she was a Succubus so it was considered odd to even have a Girlfriend, let alone a Wife._

 _Now that they were married; Bo wanted them to have their own place. They'd been alternating each night since they'd gotten engaged. And it was time for that to end. So without Lauren knowing; she bought an apartment for them._

 _She'd taken every detail into account, knowing how Lauren liked things a certain way. In fact, she'd outdone herself on this one. Bo had Lauren blindfolded the whole ride over; and only untied it as they were walking through the door. "Okay, open your eyes"_

 _Lauren did as she said; and she saw an empty apartment. "Uh, it's an apartment" She laughed, taking a few steps forward._

 _Bo followed closely behind her; "Do you like it?"_

" _Yeah, it's great" Lauren answered honestly. It was quite charming. Had high ceilings, two spacious bedrooms and a rather impressive kitchen. There was a lot of light too, which was appealing to her._

" _It's ours…" Bo smiled, watching her Wife turn around in shock. She asked if this was for a real. "… We're married now Lauren. And as much as I love Kenzi; I don't think she wants to be our live-in houseguest. So, she offered to take the Clubhouse off my hands; and this place is ours to call home"_

 _Lauren covered her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe Bo did this without her knowing. She could normally sense these things. "This's amazing Bo. I love it!" She jumped into her arms, hooking both arms around her neck and kissing her, "And I love you"_

" _I love you too…" Bo kissed her again, then got serious. "… I want us to build a home here. Start something that's just ours. What'd you say?"_

" _I say…" Lauren kissed her ever so softly. "… Hell yes. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life" she laughed._

 _Bo wrapped her hands around Lauren's waist. "Good. That means I'm doing my job right…" She chuckled. "… As long as we're together; I promise, you'll always be happy. Even if I have to move the world" she couldn't describe a feeling that felt better than this._

 _And neither could Lauren._

 **Present**

Lauren snapped out of her memory and answered Kenzi's question. "No, I can't…" She took a breath. "… What am I supposed to say to her Kenz? If I was in her position; I wouldn't speak to me either. The only reason she's being calm about it is for Bella's sake" she sat on the arm of the couch.

Kenzi was glad she'd actually got through to her, "Well, how about you actually figure out _how_ you feel before you go getting her hopes up again?" It was a valid suggestion. "And do it fast; because after last night, I think your chances with Bo are running out" she walked passed her and left the apartment.

Leaving Lauren alone with her thoughts.

Hopefully she would make a decision.

And soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Now who needs to do the grovelling? Was Lauren too harsh, or what she right in what she said? Leave me your thoughts. X**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a side note, I try to use chapter titles that mean something. And that resonate with the chapter itself. Some are songs, episode titles from shows, movie titles and some are lyrics plucked out of songs I come across. Some of you have been asking so I thought I'd just clear it up.**

 **Hopefully this title does the job intended.**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Take Me Back**

 **Children's Park**

After their lovely breakfast; Bo decided to make the most of her morning with Bella and take her to the park. She loved it there. So, Dyson accompanied them. Only he was regretting it now; because Bella kept asking him to run like a wolf so she could play fetch with him.

"I've told you babe; I'm not that kind of animal" it was hard to explain it to her since she was so young.

So, Bo thought she'd save him. "Hey baby?" She got her attention. "Why don't you go play on the jungle gym? Uncle Dyson will be right over here okay?" She kissed her cheek, then watched her run off to the playground.

She and Dyson took a seat on a bench a few inches away. Her eyes weren't leaving her daughter.

"So uh; Kenzi told me what happened with you and Lauren…" Dyson spoke up. "… How're you doing with it all?"

Leave it to Kenzi to spill the beans. "How am I _supposed_ to be doing?" She asked him. "Please, tell me if there's a right way to feel about it, because I can't find one…" She sighed. "… Look, Lauren's made her feelings perfectly clear" she really didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Has she though?" He frowned at her. "I mean; she's never really said how she feels about you. Even after everything. The only thing she's focusing on, is what happened between you. So, what if she _does_ still love you? Would you give her a second chance, after what she said?"

Bo looked over to where her daughter was playing. When it came down to it; Bo could never stay mad at Lauren for too long. She just loved her too much. But it wasn't the same when their roles were reversed. Lauren could hold a grudge better than anyone. And although what she said did hurt Bo deeply; her feelings didn't change.

"I'd probably give her a third and forth chance…" Bo chuckled sadly, "… But, it doesn't matter. Because what she said was right. I'm the one who's got something to prove; not her" she couldn't stop thinking about what Lauren said to her. It rang through her mind.

"But what if there was a chance for you guys to be together again?" He turned to her on the bench. He, and all of their friends knew that Bo and Lauren were better together than they ever were apart. And he had to make them see that.

Bo checked the time on her phone; it was almost close to noon. She had to get Bella back over to Lauren's. And as much as she thought being around Lauren wasn't a good thing right now; she knew Bella wouldn't want to go with Dyson.

"Dyson! Please, just let it go. Lauren and I are done; end of story" she got up and called her daughter.

Dyson watched her wait for Bella to stop playing. He couldn't let them throw this away. Before their divorce they were the perfect little family. He wanted to see that again. But he wasn't going to push any further with Bo; she was too hard headed. So, he followed her and Bella back to the car.

Hopefully Kenzi had better luck with Lauren.

 **Lauren's Apartment**

Since Kenzi left; Lauren had been doing a lot of soul searching. She took the time to really clear her head and get to the root of her problem with Bo. Yes, it hurt when Bo didn't make time for her and Bella. Yes, it hurt when she chose the importance of her job over her own family. And yes, it hurt when they got divorced.

But none of that; made even the slightest difference to Lauren's heart. Because it wanted Bo; it always wanted Bo. And she'd only just realised that she chose Mandy, because she was an exact copy of Bo. Minus the hair and the occupation. But everything else was the same.

Species.

Attitude.

Stubbornness.

Passion.

It was all identical. And Lauren couldn't believe it took someone of her intellect this long to see it clearly. Of course she still loved Bo. There wasn't a doubt in her mind about that, it was the trust that was missing. Was that something she could even get back?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She crossed the room; opening it and immediately felt something crash into her legs. "Hey sweetie. Did you have fun?" She ran a hand through her daughter's hair as she continued to hug the lower half of her body.

"Mhmm…" Bella pulled back. "… Mama let me paint my room! I got paint all in my hair, and then we had Chinese and watched a movie!" The smallest things made her happy. And there was nothing wrong with that.

Lauren chuckled, her hair didn't seem like Paint had been in it. Bo did a good job washing it out. "That's great. Why don't you go put your stuff in your room? Mama and I need to have grown up talk" she pushed her off in the direction of her bedroom.

Bo held up a hand, "Sorry, but I've gotta head into work. There's some big emergency, with something" that couldn't have sounded more like an excuse.

"I was married to you for twenty years Bo. You think I don't know when you're lying?" Lauren narrowed her eyes at her ex. "Please, just come in. Ten minutes; then you can leave. I promise" she really had to do this now.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Bo just took a breath and walked inside the apartment. But as soon as she did; the other night came screaming back to her. "Is there something wrong? Do you need me to take Bella tonight?" She assumed that's what it was about.

But Lauren shook her head, "No, I've got the day off…" She was just going to come right out with it. "… Look Bo, what I said the other night; I'm sorry if it hurt you. That wasn't my intention, I swear. But I just felt like I needed to say it; you know?" She hoped she did.

Bo smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry too…" She watched Lauren frown. "… For giving you that much of a reason to hate me. I really must've done a number on you when we were together huh?" She laughed, painfully. "Well, at least you're free of me now. It is what you want, right?"

Lauren answered on instinct, "No"

And that was when Bo's mind went to mush. "Wait? What?" She was so confused right now. "What do you mean, _no_?" Her ex didn't answer her, only stammered. So, Bo decided to answer for her. "I know you still love me…" She could see it in her aura. "… It's the trust that's gone, right?"

Finally finding her voice. Lauren answered with a yes.

Nodding, Bo finally understood her mistake. "I've been going about this thing all wrong…" She let out a laugh, "… I thought the changes I'd made since I've been back would be enough, but who am I kidding? After what I put you through? A new apartment and a career change isn't enough. What if nothing is?" She was actually asking.

"All I ever wanted was for us to be a family; to be happy, _together_. But as long as you loved your job more than us, that was never gonna happen" Lauren didn't answer her question, but she felt like that needed to be said.

"You think I love my job?" Bo laughed. "It was never about loving my job more than you and Bella, Lauren. It was about not breaking the promise I made to my Grandmother when she was dying. I know, now it seems _utterly stupid_. But I couldn't go back on my word" she wasn't wired that way.

But Lauren had an answer for that all ready. "Yet you went back on it when making a promise to me?" She stepped forward, scowling angrily. "How many promises have you made to Bella, Bo?" She got no reply. "How many of them have you broken?" She got a painful look from her.

Bo knew she was right and that's what killed her the most. "Too many to count…" She whispered in tears. "… Look; I know, no amount of apologies will make things right. Or fix the damage; as you said. But all I can do _now_ , is prove to you how much I want this. How much I want _you_ " she stepped closer to her.

Suddenly, they heard a scream come from Bella's bedroom. Both of them ran as fast they could; pushing through the door to see their daughter on the floor crying while cradling her right arm and a broken shelf beside her. "Oh my god!" Lauren picked her up and sat her on the bed.

"Baby, what were you doing?" Bo sat next to her, running a hand through her hair.

"I tried to get the picture off the shelf" Bella sobbed.

Bo looked over to where the shelf was; there was no way she could reach it on her own. So, she must've climbed on the small desk below it. "So you used the desk to reach it?" Her daughter nodded. "You know you're not supposed to climb on the furniture" she told her.

Lauren didn't have time to worry about scolding her right now. "Bo, her arm's broken; we need to take her to the clinic. Now!" She couldn't believe this happened.

"We can take my car…" Bo lifted her daughter into her arms, "… It's all gonna be okay baby. I promise. Mommy's gonna fix you up in no time. Just be brave for us, okay?" She watched her nod. "That's my girl" she kissed her head, then went for the front door with Lauren following behind.

 **Clinic – Later**

As soon as they got to the Clinic; Lauren had Bella put to the top of the waiting list. She was Chief and this was her daughter's wellbeing. She didn't trust anyone with her, so she did all the examining herself. First was an X-Ray, which only confirmed the small break in Bella's forearm. And then she had to put a cast on.

Bella had stopped crying a few minutes after her X-Ray. And was now smiling over the fact that she got to pick any colour she wanted for her cast. "Can I have a rainbow?" She asked her Mother. Who then told her they only come in one colour. She had to choose. This was a big decision. "Blue! No, Green!" She was indecisive. "No! Red!"

"Bella?" Bo got her attention. "We can't be here all day picking a colour, okay? It's important that Mommy puts the cast on you quickly. So, I'm gonna give you two colours and you choose which one you want the most. Pink or Purple?" She knew those were her favourite colours.

Thinking again, Bella finally made a decision. "Purple!" She smiled wide. Yeah, that was the best colour she could have. "Can I have purple please Mommy?" She asked Lauren.

"Of course you can. Purple it is…" Lauren got started on the cast, and when it was finished she decided to put her in a private room just to check the rest of her body. Yes, her arm took the brunt of the fall but she was still a child and would bruise easier than an adult.

In the time it took to examine her; Bella had fallen asleep in the bed. All the crying and the pain had taken it out of her. "… I don't think anything else is bruised or broken. Just her arm. And it was only a small break so it should heal in a few weeks" Lauren whispered, sitting next to her.

Bo was glad to hear that; but she couldn't help but feel responsible for this. "We did this…" She said. "… We were so busy being at each other's throats that we forgot to be Parents. Do you know why she even _wanted_ that picture?" She had asked Bella earlier while Lauren was overlooking the X-Ray's.

"No" Lauren replied.

"It was a picture of the three of us from a few years ago…" Bo held her daughter's hand. "… She thought we were arguing and thought showing us the picture would make us stop. She said she just wanted to make us smile" she breathed.

Bella was so considerate.

Lauren was shocked; and more than that she was disgusted with herself for behaving this way. "What're we gonna do about this? About _us_?" She asked.

Bo sighed, "I dunno…" She really didn't. "… We're just gonna have to figure it out. But it's not something we can do separately. We _have_ to be together on this Lauren. Even though _we're_ hurting; Bella is the one who's suffering the most. And that can't keep happening. The only thing _she_ needs to be, is happy"

Nodding, Lauren reached over her daughter's bed and grabbed Bo's hand. "Agreed…" She said. "… I'm with you on this Bo. One hundred percent" she smiled.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. It was Mandy. "Hey, sorry to interrupt. I heard what happened; I just wanted to see if she's okay…" she hadn't dated Lauren that long, but she fell in love with Bella instantly. She couldn't help it. "… Was it a bad break?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, thank god. She should heal up in no time. Thanks for coming by, it means a lot" she was a little nervous around her now that they'd broken up. That and, she hadn't let go of Bo's hand yet.

Which Mandy noticed. "No problem…" She was going to take that as confirmation that Lauren had chosen Bo. Well, at least she could move on now. And not a minute too soon; it was lucky she was getting out with her heart intact. "… Anyway, I've gotta get back to work. Tell her I'm thinking of her" she gave one last smile before leaving.

"So, that was awkward…" Bo pointed out. Before she could get a reply from Lauren; she heard a commotion going on outside Bella's room. Looking over to the window on the nearest wall; she saw Kenzi on the other side and she was yelling at a nurse. "… I'll be right back" she walked out of the room.

Kenzi laid eyes on Bo and told the nurse to beat it. "Good for nothing!" She hated this place. "Bo! What happened? Dyson told me you guys were at the hospital and that Bella was hurt. Is she okay? Does she need blood, a kidney, piece of my liver? I'm down for anything!"

Bo laughed, calming her down. "Kenz, relax! She's fine; it's just a small break in her arm. She's got a cool purple cast on and she'll heal up in a few weeks…" She couldn't believe the things Kenzi just offered. "… But I'm glad that she has someone like you to love her"

"I do love her…" Kenzi said. "… Like she's my own. And I hate seeing her hurt. So, how did this even happen? You and Lauren are normally on top of this kind of stuff" she didn't understand it.

"We were having a little conversation, when it happened. Bella was in her room; and she wanted to get a picture off her shelf. She used the table below to reach it and fell. We feel awful about it…" Bo knew was Kenzi was going to say and she was going to save her the trouble. "… But we're done with any kind of fighting now"

Kenzi scoffed. "Yeah, I've heard that before"

Bo wished she could say that wasn't true. But it was. "I know. But we mean it this time. Bella is more important than any of the crap we have going on. And now because of our problems; she's in the hospital with a broken arm. There _won't_ be a repeat of this day" she meant that.

Smiling, Kenzi nudged her friend's arm. "Good for you babe. I'm proud of you. I guess my talk with Lauren wasn't a total waste huh?" She started laughing, but Bo wasn't laughing with her. Which means she'd put her foot in it. "Oh, you didn't know about that?" Bo shook her head, "So that's _not_ what you were fighting about?" Another shake of Bo's head.

"We weren't fighting, and when did you talk to Lauren?" Bo asked. She didn't know whether or not to be mad about this.

Kenzi frowned, scratching her head. "Uh, I dunno…" She backed up but for each step she took backwards, Bo took one forward. "… You know; maybe I'm thinking of an old chat. You know me with my brain; not the brightest crayon in the box" she laughed tapping her head.

"Kenzi" That was Bo's way of warning her.

Sighing in defeat; Kenzi spilled the beans. "I'm sorry Bo; I was just so pissed at Lauren for the way she spoke to you Saturday night. I hate seeing you so broken. So, I stopped by her place this morning and kindly reminded her to be a bit nicer to you" she acted thought it was no big deal.

Except Bo knew Kenzi like the back of her hand. "Uh huh. And what _else_ did you say? Hmm? No, come on! I really wanna know _why_ everyone suddenly feels the need to be all up in my business. You had no right to do this Kenzi!" she hated nosy people.

"We're a Family, Bo…" That was Kenzi's answer. "… All we want, is to see you _and_ Lauren happy. We wanna see Bella, happy. And the only way that's gonna happen; is if you and Lauren work this out. Bo, you still love her. I know that. And as much as Lauren denies it; she's not over you either. You guys just need to find that spark again"

Bo unclenched, calming down. "What if we can't?" She asked.

Kenzi shook her head, "I refuse to believe that. You're Bo and Lauren!" She smiled. "Remember the first time you met her? You told me you hated her, and that you found her incredibly rude. But within hours of that; you guys went for a drink and everything got better. There's nothing you guys _can't_ do"

After her friend mentioned that day; Bo was taken back to that memory. She wanted to reminisce before she replied to Kenzi's sentence.

 **21 Years Ago**

 _The Party was still going._

 _Not long after they'd left the Clinic; Bo and Dyson went to the Dal while Lauren went home to change. She said she'd meet them back at the bar once she was ready. And as they were waiting, Bo found herself feeling nervous. Which was strange, because that wasn't a word she normally associated with herself._

" _Earth to Bo!" Dyson waved a hand in her face. Then sat a drink down in front of her. "What's going on with you? You've been quiet since we left the clinic. And you keep doing that, 'staring off into the distance' thing. Care to share?" He sipped his own scotch._

 _Bo smiled, grabbing the glass in front of her. "It's nothing. Really, I'm fine. And should you be drinking something that strong? Considering you got shot a few hours ago?" She knocked her drink back, she needed it._

 _He made a 'Pfft' sound. "Please, I've had way worse than this. You know; I remember this one time back in my Wolf Warrior days, when someone put a sword through my back. The healer we had told me I was on the verge of death but that didn't stop me from celebrating with my brothers" he winked at her._

 _Ah, those were good days._

" _I know you think that makes you tough; but it just makes you stupid. Sorry D" Bo chuckled, waving her hand to the bartender. Indicating she wanted another round._

 _Dyson was just finishing his round when he noticed someone arriving over Bo's shoulder. "Ooh, look! It's Dr. Fantastic. And if I may say so, she is looking super hot" he admired her outfit. And her extra long legs._

 _Bo didn't like the way he was looking at her, so she hit him where his wound was. Getting a scream from him. "Dibs!" She told him. "Now, make yourself scarce. I can't do my thing with other people around" she shooed him._

 _He just grabbed his drink and passed Lauren on the way over to his friends. Thanking her once again for patching him up. And then pointing her in the direction of his Partner before he left. He was wishing Bo the best of luck with her._

" _And here I thought the celebrations would be over by the time I got here…" Lauren took a seat next to Bo on the table. And as she sat down, two glasses of scotch were arriving. "… You're a Whiskey drinker huh?" She wasn't much of one herself, but she'd take any form of Alcohol right now._

 _Bo realised then that just because she loved whiskey didn't mean other people did. "Oh, do you not want Whiskey? Because I can get you something else if you want" she didn't want to make her drink it._

 _Lauren laughed, shaking her head. "No, it's fine…" She took the glass and brought it to her mouth, knocking it back in one go. "… God! I really needed that!" She shook it off. "Wanna hear something ironic?"_

" _Always" Bo sat waiting._

" _Turns out the date I was late for; was a no show…" Lauren chuckled. "… I texted her to apologise for my absence and she just told me she wouldn't be able to make it anyway. Only, I don't think she had any intention of letting me know in advance. So much for dating" she wasn't sad, she barely knew the woman._

 _But Bo was happy about that. "Her loss…" She got caught in a stare with her, "… So uh, what'd you say we finally get these celebrations started? How are you with Beer?" She really hoped she liked it._

" _Love it" Lauren smiled._

 _Slapping her hand down on the table, Bo stood. "Don't go anywhere…" she ran over to the bar, and grabbed two beers from the bartender. When she got back to the table Lauren was on her phone, and she didn't look happy. "… Is it work? Do you have to leave?" She hoped it wasn't the case._

 _Turning her phone off, Lauren shook her head. "Nope, just my overbearing Mother…" She shoved her phone back in her clutch bag. "… She drives me crazy. You know?" She took the beer bottle from Bo and began to take a swig._

" _Actually, I don't. My Mom died when I was little" Bo said._

 _Lauren almost choked on her beer. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She felt like an idiot. But Bo told her she had nothing to apologise for. She didn't know. "If you don't mind me asking; how'd she die?" She couldn't help her curiosity._

" _Umm, I don't really remember…" Bo didn't have much memories of her Mother. And it wasn't her fault either. "… She wasn't really a 'Mom' to me, you know? I spent my whole childhood with my Grandparents. My Grandmother's been more of a Mom than my own ever was" she was grateful for her._

 _That was nice to hear. It made Lauren know Bo a little better. Just as she was about to start a new conversation; something in the corner of the room caught her eye. "No way" she let out a laugh._

" _What?" Bo frowned. Then she followed Lauren's finger as it pointed to what she was looking at. There was some woman chatting up another in the far corner of the room. "Do you know her?" She hoped it wasn't an ex._

" _Yeah, she was the date I was supposed to meet earlier. Funny, she told me she was stuck at work and wouldn't be able to make it. I guess I should've seen this coming" Lauren wasn't upset, but it didn't make her feel good at all._

 _Bo couldn't believe this bitch had stood Lauren of all people, up. "Don't even worry about her; or that skank she's with. You are way hotter than her; no contest. In fact…" She had an idea. And the music had just gotten louder. "… Let's show her, just how badly she screwed up. Shall we?" She held her hand out for Lauren as she stood from the table._

 _Looking at it, Lauren laughed. She wasn't much of a dance, but even she had to admit; she wanted to make her ex-date pay for standing her up. "We shall" she took her hand, and followed her out to the dance floor._

 _Normally, this wasn't a dancing kind of bar. But it was La Sho Shain. And anything could happen on a day like this. The song that was being played, was something they'd probably hear in a night club. But it was working for them. And as the song kept playing; Bo and Lauren just swayed along to the beat._

 _It didn't take long for Lauren's ex-date to notice her. Actually, other people noticed them too. For two people who'd only met an hour ago; they sure looked cosy. She didn't know why; but Lauren found herself getting pulled in by Bo's energy._

 _It was crazy; an hour ago, they hated each other. But now, it was different. "This isn't something I should be saying but…" Bo just decided to go for it, "… I'm really glad Dyson got shot today" she laughed, then kissed her._

 _And this time it wasn't forced, and it wasn't for an ulterior reason. Other than the fact, that she just wanted to kiss her. Because Lauren was doing something to her, and making her feels things that she as a Succubus; shouldn't be feeling._

 _That was the only reason she needed._

 **Present**

Other than the day her daughter was born; Bo marked that as one of the best days of her life. It was the day she realised that a Succubus could have experiences that weren't _just_ sexual. She could feel, she could love. Bo knew she loved Lauren that night. She didn't need to go on a few dates to figure it out. That kiss made the decision for her.

She could return to her conversation with Kenzi now.

"Maybe…" Bo turned her head away when she noticed Bella was awake through the window of her room. "… She's up. And I bet she'll be happy to see you. Come on" she grabbed Kenzi's hand and dragged her into the room.

Bella perked up when she saw her Aunt walk in. "Aunt Kenzi look!" She held up her injured arm. "Mommy gave me a purple one!" She let her Aunt sit on the bed with her.

Kenzi gasped. "Whoa! That's super cool babe. I wonder if your Mommy will give me one?" She looked at Lauren, wondering. Who just told her it was only for brave little girls who were special. "Well, I guess I'm not as special as this Princess then huh?" She kissed Bella's head, then looked at Lauren.

Suddenly, Bo's phone rang in her pocket. She picked it up, seeing that it was Trick. "Hey Trick. How's the land down under?" She walked away to speak in private. She hadn't spoken to him much since he left with Tamsin.

With Bo out of ear shot, Kenzi decided to make things right with Lauren. Bo was right, she had no right to have that chat with her. "Lauren? I just wanna say I'm sorry for the way I acted with you this morning…" She said. "… I have no idea what it takes to make a marriage work; so I had no right saying those things to you"

Lauren smiled, "I appreciate your apology Kenz…" She really did. "… And it's okay. Actually, you really put things into perspective for me. I mean; Bo and I have a lot of things to work through. But I did what you asked"

Kenzi knew what she meant, it was when she told her to figure out how she felt. "So what's the verdict?"

"I think you already know" Lauren looked at her know. Everyone knew that she loved Bo. And even she did herself, but with all the pain she'd felt; she buried it deep within herself. But still; love wasn't enough to fix everything. Not yet, anyway.

Bo was happy to hear that Trick was doing well in Australia. "How's my replacement doing?" She had to know.

"Tamsin's doing a great job. Only yesterday someone tried to attack me and she got to him within seconds. It was impressive. Perhaps I underestimated her capability. If only I'd chosen her instead of you; then you could've spent more time with your Family" he felt bad for that.

Even though Bo and Lauren didn't say it; he knew it was to blame for the worst part of their divorce. It was his orders that took Bo away from her and Bella.

Bo shook her head. "Trust me Trick; it wouldn't have mattered if you had. So, I guess you're calling about Bella?" She assumed Dyson would've told him too. But Trick said he was just calling to check in, and now he was worried about his Great Granddaughter. "She's fine. Just a little accident and a broken arm"

"What happened?" Trick asked.

"Like I said; it was an accident. She was trying to reach something in the room and fell. But she's good now. Happy as a clam…" Bo laughed, looking over to her daughter as she got tickled by Kenzi. "… So uh, I'm gonna let you get back to it. Tell Tamsin I said Hello"

"I will. And give Bella my love" Trick said.

Bo nodded. "I will…" She hung up the phone. "… Okay! So, who's ready to go home?" She then realised maybe she should be asking Lauren that. " _Is_ she okay to go home? I mean; no point in keeping her here if she's not hurt anywhere else, right?"

Lauren stood from her chair. "Right. What'd you say baby? Ready to go home?" She picked her up and settled her on hip. Bella nodded. But asked if they could get a milkshake on the way home. "Sure we can. You can have whatever you want" she kissed her cheek. Then followed Bo and Kenzi out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, things are moving along. Just in case any of you were wondering; the song I was listening to when I wrote the flashback was, "Revolution" by Diplo. Love that tune! Let me know what you thought, thanks for taking the time to read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A lot of you have asked for chapter update in light of the Presidential decision. So here it is; I'm here for you all. I don't agree with the decision that's been made. I was shocked to wake up and see the verdict this morning. In my eyes, Donald Trump is not qualified to be elected. Or even to run. I think this is something he will get bored with and by that time it'll be too late to back out.**

 **But in saying that; I also strongly believe that everything happens for a reason. I can only hope that everything works out the way it's supposed to.**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter cheers you up.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Please Forgive My Heart**

 **Bo's Loft – Later**

The place they'd gotten the milkshake from was closest to Bo's place; so Lauren said it would be okay for Bella to stay the night with Bo again. As she walked through the elevator doors; she couldn't get over how amazing the loft looked. A lot of work had been put into it. "The place looks great"

Bo placed her keys on the kitchen counter. "Thanks. And I can't take all the credit…" She lifted her little girl up, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "… I had the most adorable helper. Why don't we get you changed into your jammies huh?" She took Bella to her room.

Lauren stood in the doorway, watching them together. Bo was amazing at being a Mother. And sometimes Bella did prefer Bo over herself. Which, didn't hurt Lauren. Oddly enough. She loved seeing them together. They were like two peas in a pod. She remembered the days when it was three instead of two; those were good times.

Before she knew it; hours had passed and darkness had filled the sky. Lauren kissed Bella goodnight and left Bo to read her a story. That was their time. Looking around; she saw the transparent doors of the balcony. So, she stepped outside, and the air wasn't as cold as she thought it would be.

But the glimmer of the city lights below, were almost mesmerising. As she rested her hands on the railing, she heard the door slide open behind her. "It really is an amazing view" she spoke to Bo.

"Yes, it is…" Bo stood next to her, taking a look for herself. She saw Lauren standing out here when she exited Bella's bedroom. So, she thought she'd join her. "… I know you're not much of a Whiskey Girl but, this's all I have in the house" she handed her a glass.

Lauren smiled, she wasn't much for whiskey. But she could use a drink after today. "As long as it takes the edge off, I'm good…" she sipped some, feeling the burn in her throat. "… Jesus, that's strong!" She coughed.

"Just like old times" Bo laughed, sipping her own drink. This happened every time she tried to get Lauren to drink whiskey. And as many times as it happened; Bo just found it funnier each time.

Turning to her, Lauren gave a disapproving frown. "Oh I'm sorry, is something amusing?" She heard from her ex that it was hilarious how she couldn't handle a small glass of whiskey. "Well, we're not all a hardcore soldier like you"

"Hardcore?" Bo frowned. "You think I'm hardcore?" She didn't think that of herself. "Wow, that wasn't something I'd call myself. I mean; being a Lieutenant is pretty badass. But it hasn't been free of consequence" she finished her drink and looked out to the night's sky.

Lauren placed her glass on the table beside them. "Meaning?"

Bo sighed, doing the same. "Look what it's cost me…" She turned to her. "… I thought once we got married; that'd be it. We'd stay together, raise our little girl; surrounded by our Family. How did it go from that; to this?" She was actually seeking an answer from her.

But Lauren didn't have one. "I don't know..." She sighed, then watched Bo have a little meltdown. And it wasn't the first-time Lauren had seen this. It was something that used to happen often. Bo would freak out over the littlest thing, to the point where she'd make herself ill. "… Bo?" She grabbed her face.

"I can't breathe!" Bo failed to catch her breath. Everything was just getting on top of her. How much of a failure she'd been, as a Wife _and_ a Mother; was making her sick. She'd lost everything that mattered most to her. And for what? A job she didn't care about? Or a Promise she'd spent her whole life trying to keep?

Lauren shushed her, "Listen to me Bo! Focus on my voice, okay?" She kept trying to calm her. She'd perfected this technique over the past twenty years, "I'm here, okay?" She spoke quietly. "I'm with you…" She leaned in closer, hearing Bo's breathing start to come back. "… I'm with you" she repeated one last time.

Bo found her breath, but she'd tired herself out now. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be; you couldn't have prevented that. All you can do is wait for it to pass" Lauren knew that. Panic attacks weren't taken lightly. Some people could end up being very sick because of them.

"No…" Bo looked up. "… I'm _sorry_ ; for everything I put you through. You were right. I took you and Bella for granted. I put my loyalty to Trick above you and I shouldn't have. I thought I was doing right by my Grandmother, when really I should've been doing right by you and Bella. But I want you to know; that in spite of all the things I've done wrong; I _never_ stopped loving you. Not for a second"

She was so glad she got that out.

Lauren couldn't think of a better response, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She leaned in as close as her body would allow and kissed her. It didn't matter if it wasn't the right thing to do; it just felt right in this moment.

But Bo couldn't help but wonder if Lauren would end up regretting this later. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"I dunno yet…" Lauren answered honestly. "… But just let me" that seemed to do the trick as they continued to kiss. That was when Lauren realised; she would never _really_ be done with Bo. They had a connection like no other. She felt it when they met; and she felt it now. It hadn't weakened over time.

Or even due to their untimely separation.

It just was, and always would be; _unbreakable_.

After that kiss; Bo and Lauren didn't utter one word to each other. Bo just took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Both of them were too exhausted to do anything _other_ than sleep. So, they got changed into some decent clothing; Lauren, having to borrow something from Bo.

And they laid down on Bo's brand new queen sized bed and took in the sounds of the traffic outside the window. "What're you thinking about?" Bo wondered, both of them laid on their sides facing each other.

"Old times…" Lauren whispered. "… I can't deny; we had some really happy moments. What happened to us Bo?" She was perfect. And she knew that half of the blame for the failure of their marriage was also her doing.

But Bo honestly didn't have the answer for her question. "I don't know…" She sighed. "… I think, things just happened. We couldn't see them coming, and we couldn't control them. But we're sure as hell paying for them" she hoped that made sense.

"You know; you're not completely to blame for the way things ended…" Lauren told her, "… I made it out like you were the one who ruined everything but that wasn't true. And I'm sorry. At the end of the day; people change, they move up in life, and that's all you did. I should've been happy for you, when you made Lieutenant" she really should've.

It would've been nice for Bo to hear praise instead of Lauren's belly aching when she got her promotion; but Bo was over it. "It's okay that you weren't Lauren. It's in the past now"

"Except it's not…" Lauren said. "… Like you said, we're still paying for it. You wanna know the worst thing about this though?" She sat up on the bed, finally having the epiphany she'd been waiting for all this time. "I wasn't mad that you were spending more time at your job than with us"

Bo sat up with her. "Then what were you mad about?" Judging by the way Lauren acted all those years ago; she was definitely mad about something.

Looking at her, Lauren had tears in her eyes. "That I didn't wanna share you with anyone. The more you worked, the less I got to see you and I couldn't function without you. And then Bella came along; and everything was perfect. I just wanted it to stay that way" she sobbed.

Bringing her into a hug, Bo finally realised what had happened. This wasn't about her work at all; it was about their family and making sure they _stayed_ a family. Look at them now; they were anything _but_ that. "It's okay…" She whispered, kissing her head. "… We've got time to make things right"

"Where do we even start?" Lauren pulled away, wiping her tears.

"How about we start with us?" Bo replied. "I know it's probably not the best time to bring it up, but with the way we go about things I don't think there'll ever be a good time. I've told you how I feel; nothing's changed for me. The real question is; can you forgive me?" She asked.

There was only one way Lauren could answer that. She leaned in; and brushed her lips against Bo's ever so softly. "How's that for an answer?" She chuckled, resting on her. "I love you Bo; that's the one thing that's remained true this entire time. I guess I was just too stubborn to admit it" she felt bad for that.

Bo shook her head. "We were both wrong" She took a second to look at her, admiring her beautiful face.

"And about the forgiveness? Nothing can change what happened back then. All we can really do, is try to make something better. I was letting the past dictate how I felt about you; when really, it didn't matter. I can never _stop_ feeling for you" she leaned into her.

"I really missed you" she whispered against her. This felt amazing. It was all she'd wanted for so long. She laid back down, bringing Lauren with her.

And Lauren took the position she'd always take when they were married. Under Bo's arm, snuggling closely. Bo's chest was where she laid her head, and when Bo ran a hand through her hair; Lauren drifted off into the most peaceful sleep.

Now was no different.

 **Next Morning**

When Bo woke up; Lauren wasn't next to her like last night. Getting up, she heard giggling coming from the living room. She walked out of her bedroom, seeing Bella sitting on the couch laughing while watching her favourite cartoon. "Morning baby" she waited for Bella to run to her.

And she did, faster than she expected. "Mommy's making breakfast!" She jumped into her Mother's arms; being lifted it up a moment later.

Bo held her and turned to the kitchen, where Lauren was standing. "Is she now?" She found it so weird to be doing this. It felt so normal. "And what, pre-tell; is Mommy making?" She sat Bella down on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"Scrambled eggs with toast…" Lauren smiled, "… Because that's all _Mama_ had in the house" she brought the frying pan full of scrambled eggs over to their plates.

But there was one thing Bo was confused about. "How did you make toast? I haven't bought a toaster yet" there were tons of things she hadn't bought yet.

"I _am_ the toaster!" Lauren made Bella laugh, hovering her red-hot palm over the bread on her daughter's plate. Within seconds, it was toasted perfectly. "You'll find I come in quite handy when your appliances break" she winked at her.

Bo took a bite of her toast, and it tasted just as good as it did when made in the toaster. "That you do…" She sat next to Bella and cut up her toast the way she liked it. "… So, what's on the agenda for today?"

Lauren poured herself and Bo a cup of coffee, while Bella had a glass of chocolate milk. "Well, I've gotta head into work. And I'm gonna be there for a good few hours. I also wanted to talk to Mandy; and tell her how things are with us" she owed it to her.

And Bo was perfectly fine with that. "So, are we really doing this then? Trying again?" She just wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, we are…" Lauren nodded. "… But, I think we should take it slow for now. Just to ease ourselves back into it, you know?" She just wanted to be sure that this was what they both wanted. And that they did it right.

Bo had to laugh, "Married for twenty years, and _now_ you wanna take it slow?" She kept laughing. "But you're right. It would be the best way to make sure we do things right this time. Are we telling _her_ that we've; you know?" She didn't want to say it in front of Bella just in case.

"Not yet. Let's just see how things go" Lauren said, and Bo agreed with her. She didn't want Bo to think she was having second thoughts or that she didn't have faith in their reconciliation but it was just the smarter choice right now.

They were only ten minutes into their breakfast when Bella started to moan about her cast. "Mommy, it itches!" She held her injure arm.

Lauren picked her up, and sat her on her own lap. "I know baby; but you're just gonna have to live with it until it comes off. And it won't be long; not if you take after me and Mama with your healing" she smiled.

"She does…" Bo said. "… Half Succubus, and Half Phoenix. She's practically invincible. Or she will be; when her powers kick it. Don't worry baby; it'll be off as soon as you know it. We wish we could make it go faster; but we can't" she reached over, touching her face with a smile.

"Actually we can…" Lauren spoke. "… Or at least _I_ can. I could heal her; it wouldn't be bad for me" she was lying. It would be really bad for her. Even something as small as a broken bone took energy out of her.

Bo sighed. "Lauren, you can't heal her for everything. This's just a small break, she'll heal fast enough. There're some things she _will_ have to learn by herself. Unfortunately, this's one of those things. Besides, healing me took enough out of you. You can't put yourself through that again" she didn't want to see her so hurt.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, you're right…" she was interrupted when she heard her pager sound off from her jacket pocket. She checked it, seeing that it was an emergency. "… I've gotta head into work early; I'll have to call a cab" she went to grab her phone but Bo stopped her.

"No need; I can drive you…" Bo sipped her coffee, then got off her stool. "… Trick's flight should've come in by now; I was gonna meet him back at HQ. I can take Bella with me if you want. Or is she going to school?" she wondered.

"I think she's more than earned a day off…" Lauren kissed her daughter's head, then placed her on her feet. "… I'll call the school while I get changed; will you get her ready?" she handed her off to Bo.

Bo nodded, "I can do that…" she watched Lauren run off to her bedroom, then looked down at her little girl who was trying to stick her fingers inside of her cast. It was so adorable; she just couldn't satisfy her itch. "… Okay baby girl! Time to get dressed" she threw Bella over her shoulder with a laugh, then walked off to her room.

 **Clinic - Later**

It was way into the afternoon now, and Lauren was up to her eyeballs in paperwork. A huge new wing was being built and she was looking over plans. This wasn't her forte to be perfectly honest. But it was part of her job apparently. As she was reading some of the documents, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she didn't bother looking up from her desk.

Mandy walked in, her hands buried deep in the pockets of her lab coat. "You paged me?" she'd gotten a page from Lauren over half an hour ago; but could only now get time away from her busy schedule.

Lauren looked up, hearing Mandy's voice. Damn it! She did page her. And now she had to follow through. "Yeah. Can you close the door?" she stood from her chair, rounding the desk and bringing Mandy to sit on the couch under her office window. "How's things?" she was nervous.

And Mandy could sense it, so she just laughed. "Things are fine…" she decided to cut to the chase. "… But I doubt you brought me here to chinwag, so; what's this really about Lauren?" she was intuitive.

Taking a calming breath, Lauren continued. "Remember that decision you asked me to make?" her ex nodded. "Well, I think I've finally made it…" she breathed through it. "… I loved being with you; I really need you to understand that. But-"

"You still love Bo" Mandy finished for her; to be honest, she would've been more upset; if she hadn't seen it coming already. But she called this from the minute Bo rocked back up.

Lauren sighed, "Yeah, I do" she wanted to be honest with her.

Mandy turned away from her, exhaling. "Well, at least I'm not waiting for the other shoe to drop anymore…" she believed this was a good thing. "… I'm sad, sure. Because I honestly really liked you; and could've easily fallen for you. Maybe you have a secret ability to render Succubi weak at the knees" she laughed.

And Lauren laughed with her; mostly because Bo had said something similar to her before. "One can never have too many special skills. I'll have to add it to my résumé…" she chuckled. "… I'm really sorry Mandy. And I hope we can remain friends. I mean; that's how we started, right?"

"Right…" Mandy smiled, hugging her tight. "… I hope you and Bo work things out" she whispered in her ear, then left her in peace.

Lauren sat against the couch, sighing. "So do I" she said to herself.

 **Head Quarters - Trick's Residence**

Due to him being so busy; Bo had only now been let in to see her Grandfather. Being a Lieutenant gave her no sway anymore. Not with his security detail. She was going to have to talk to her Grandfather about that. But she finally saw him; and began hearing all about his trip.

Bella was also excited to see him; and wasted no time in showing off her bright purple cast. "I like the colour but it's super itchy!" she sat on his lap with a pout.

"I might have something to take your mind off the itching…" Trick placed her on her feet, then walked to his office and came back with a large shopping bag. "… When I saw this; the first person I thought of, was you. Go ahead, open it" he paced the bag at her feet.

She reached inside, and pulled out a stuffed kangaroo. If there was one thing Bella loved more than anything, it was her toys. And the one's she could cuddle with were her favourites. "I LOVE IT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Mama! Look!" she jumped over to her Mother.

Bo shushed her, "Yes, it's very cool. But can we use our inside voices please?" she gestured to zipping her lip and Bella copied her. "Good girl. Thanks for that Trick; she'll never go anywhere without it now" she was happy if her daughter was happy.

Trick waved a hand, "It's no trouble. And, I also got something for you too…" he reached inside the bag and pulled out a lovely bottle of wine. "… Red; your favourite" he handed it to her with a smile.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you as a Grandfather, Trick. Sadly, you're all mine!" Bo got up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you; I'll try it tonight with Lauren" she placed it on the table beside the couch and then took her earlier seat.

In the time she'd been here, Trick had heard that she and Lauren were trying to rekindle what was left of their relationship. But she only mentioned it when Bella went to the bathroom. Clearly, she didn't know. "So, how are things going on that front? Good?"

Bo could only shrug, "I'll have to get back to you on that one…" she chuckled. "… What can I say? Lauren's one tough nut to crack. She's also stubborn as hell; but I love her. And I'm never gonna stop so, I guess I'll have to see what happens" that was all she could say.

"Perhaps now that your work obligations have changed; you can both go back to the way things were?" he wanted that for them.

"I don't think things will ever be as they were…" Bo said. "… All we can really do is build something new in its place. Normalcy; is what I'm after" she wanted that back. The normal family life she had with Lauren before shit hit the fan.

But it wouldn't be easy.

"I really hope you find it" Trick said.

 **Lauren's Apartment - Later**

So, to make her day even more chaotic; Lauren had something to tell Bo that was definitely not going to make her happy. She got home and began cooking dinner for the three of them. Spaghetti with meatballs was on the menu, mostly because it was Bella's favourite. With everything cooking; Lauren had time to think of a way to tell Bo her news.

It wasn't going to be fun.

Bo entered the apartment with Bella, who was hopping from one spot to another just like a Kangaroo. Maybe this stuffed animal wasn't the best idea.

"Mommy! Look what Grandpa got me!" Bella ran to Lauren; lifting up her new toy.

Lauren laughed, it was a stuffed kangaroo. She'd never seen one before funnily enough. "It's cute sweetie. What're you gonna name him?"

Bella named all her animals; it was fun. She had to really thing about it. But she finally came up with something. "Binky!" She smiled. She didn't know where that name came from but she loved it so it was staying.

"Well why don't you take _Binky_ ; into your room and change into your pyjamas? And remember to wash up ready for dinner, because I've made your favourite. Spaghetti and Meatballs!" Lauren welcomed a hug from her, then sent her off to her bedroom. Turning to Bo, she noticed a bottle of wine in her hands. "Ooh, is that for us?"

Bo nodded, "A gift from Trick…" She peeled off her jacket, throwing it over the couch. "… Should be nice; we'll have to open it when Bella goes to sleep" she was really looking forward to tonight. Actually, she was hoping that she and Lauren would be able to reconnect fully.

Lauren smiled, "Yeah, we will. So uh, I have kind of a good news/bad news situation going on…" She led Bo to the living room, sitting her down on the couch. "… The good news; is that I talked to Mandy, about us. And she took it _really_ well; so that's great. And the bad news; is that I got a phone call from my Mom and she and my Dad are coming to visit" she mumbled the last part.

And as she predicted, Bo's face showed nothing but terror. Her Mother didn't like Bo all that much; in fact, she kind of hated her. She always wanted Lauren to be with someone more intellectual; more like herself. But Bo wasn't, and that drove them crazy.

"Your Parents?" Bo blinked. "They're coming here? Like, right where we're standing?" She was having a little bit of an aneurism. She hated Lauren's Mother.

"We're sitting…" Lauren corrected her. Which only made Bo freak out. "… Bo, calm down. What was I supposed to say? Tell them they can't come and visit their only daughter?" She wasn't wired that way. "It'll just be one night. Then they'll be gone and we can go back to normal"

Bo groaned, falling back on the couch. "Your Mom's a bitch…" She'd said it before and she stood by it. "… Not to mention; every time she looks at me, I can _literally_ feel her trying to burn a hole in my face!"

Lauren laughed, "She wouldn't do that. If she really wanted to kill you she'd just blow you up…" That didn't make things better. "… Okay, that was the wrong thing to say. The point is; she's not coming to cause trouble. I already talked to her about remaining civil in front of Bella"

That didn't put Bo's mind at ease at all. "Did you tell her we're back together? Because if you did then you're just asking for trouble!" She started to ramble.

"Actually I did…" Lauren said. "… And I did get an ear bashing from her, but I don't care!" She kissed her. "I didn't care when we first got together and I don't care now. Besides, I don't think she hates you as much as you think"

But Bo had a good comeback for that. "Doesn't hate me huh? Lauren, she wore _black_ to our Wedding!" She remembered that day. "Remember her words? Because I do!"

Lauren did remember her Mother's words that say. She told her the reason she wore black was because she was in mourning of her daughter's future. And that being Married to Bo would not end well. "I know. But did it stop us from getting married? No, it didn't. So, please Bo. Just do this. For me?" She'd forgotten how easy it was suckering Bo into giving in.

Bo could never say no to that; "Fine…" She groaned. "… But if she starts with me, I'm not gonna hold myself back. I've taken enough of her crap. Remember how ecstatic she was when you told her we were getting divorced? She couldn't wait for you to sign those papers!"

"Look, my Mom's old school. She expects everyone to be as perfect as she is, and anyone less than that isn't worth her time. But I don't think that about you Bo…" Lauren held her face. "… I married you, didn't I?" She chuckled.

That did make Bo smile, but she couldn't help but let the past get in the way. "You also divorced me…" She wondered something. "… Do you ever think your Mom was right? When you took me to meet her the first time; she said it'd end in tears. And it did. Actually, there were a _lot_ of tears"

Lauren scooted closer to her, "You're right, it did end in tears. But it also began with laughs. Look, these things happen. It's a normal part of life; people meet, they fall in love, they marry and they get divorced. We just so happened to be one of those unfortunate couples. But look at us now! We found each other again"

"It wasn't easy; it still isn't" Bo commented.

"No, it's not…" Lauren agreed with her on that. "… But I believe it was meant to happen this way. And my Mom can bitch as much as she wants; but that fact will _never_ change. I love you Bo" she hoped that made her feel better.

Those were three words Bo hadn't heard in over a year. And it felt so good, to hear then again after all this time. "I love you more…" she kissed her, making it count. "… So when're they getting here?" She'd calmed down now.

"Tomorrow" Lauren replied.

And now Bo was back to angry. "Tomorrow?! Are you fricking kidding me?!" She got up from the couch, running a hand through her hair. "Well, if that's the time window then I need to get something important from my car" she walked off to the front door.

"Like what?" Lauren followed her.

"Duh! My gun!" Bo wasn't being unreasonable. In her mind; her gun was a necessary accessory. "I need something to protect myself, don't I?" She went to grab the handle when Lauren pulled her away. "Seriously? I have nothing to defend myself against your hellish Mother. Do you want me to die?"

Lauren sighed, "You're not gonna die! Get a grip!" She cut her ran short when she heard Bella call them from behind them. She was asking if Bo was leaving, since they were standing by the door. "No baby; Mama's not leaving. In fact, we're all gonna have a sleepover. Just like last night" she smiled, picking her up.

Bella loved sleepovers, and more than that, she loved it when she got to do it with her Parents. "Can we have food now? I'm really hungry" she asked her Mother.

"Sure; come on" Lauren walked her to the kitchen, along with Bo who helped with the plating.

Yes, tomorrow was going to be terrible. But Bo had her Family back, finally. And no one, not even Lauren's battle-axe of a Mother; was ruining that for her.

 **Later**

Dinner went swimmingly; and a minute after nine o'clock, Bella was out for the count. So Bo picked her up from the couch and took her to her bedroom. Laying her down gently on her bed, and placing her new best friend; Binky, next to her. "Sweet dreams baby girl" she kissed her head, then left her to sleep.

By the time she got back to the living room; Lauren had opened the bottle of wine from Trick and poured two glasses as she sat on the couch. "This stuff, is amazing!" she handed her a glass, then took a seat on the couch.

Bo sipped it, "Wow, that's smooth. Leave it to Trick to pick a good wine…" she plopped herself down on the couch. "… I haven't felt this normal in a long time" she exhaled loudly. It was refreshing to feel this way again. And it beat going home to an empty apartment.

"Me neither; it's kinda weird. But in a good way, you know?" Lauren laughed, "You must've hated me for the things I said to you when we got divorced. To be honest, I pretty much hated myself for saying them in the first place. But, I was just so hurt-" she paused when Bo held her hand.

"You were hurt because of _me_ ; and _my_ actions. I told you I spent so much time at work because of the promise I made to my Grandmother; but that shouldn't have mattered. Not when I had a family of my own to take care of; you didn't do anything wrong Lauren. It was all me" Bo took responsibility for it.

Lauren didn't think she was totally to blame; but she was proud of Bo for being so mature about it all. "I'm still sorry though" she felt awful for the things she'd said in the past.

Bo leaned forward, kissing her softly. "It's all in the past now. We should just focus on the future…" she pulled away, taking Lauren's glass from her and placing her own on the coffee table with it. Then turned back to her. "… And right now; all I can think about is how much I've missed being with you" she cupped her cheek.

"Looks like we have the same thought then" Lauren lunged at her, capturing her lips in a deepening kiss. She had really missed this. Being with Bo was like heaven. There was no other person in this universe that could make her feel the way Bo did. Maybe that meant they really were destined.

But before it got any further; Bo was worried about something. "What if Bella wakes up?"

Lauren just laughed, "She had a glass of warm milk before bed; trust me, she's out for the night…" she knew her daughter, and warm milk was basically a sedative to Bella. She slept through the night after drinking a glass. "… Besides, do you really wanna stop this?" she moved her mouth behind Bo's ear, hitting her sensitive spot.

And she hit it just right, because Bo felt like jelly. "I don't even remember the question…" she mumbled, then manoeuvred herself so she pinned Lauren down on the couch. If she pushed her body into Lauren's any further, they'd be going through the couch. But she did feel Lauren's hand slip into her pants. "… Hope you still know your way around down there" she giggled into the next kiss.

"Are you kidding me?" Lauren made Bo moan; just like she used to. "I'm practically the Mayor" she whispered on her lips.

Bo couldn't take it anymore; so she abruptly pulled away from Lauren. Got up, and lifted Lauren up into her arms. "As much as I love this sexy talk we have going on; I'd rather not run the risk of scarring our five-year-old" she carried her to the bedroom, closing the door with a kick of her leg.

She dropped Lauren onto the bed, then removed her own clothes before helping Lauren with her own.

"Still as gorgeous as ever as I see…" Lauren pulled at her arms, bringing her down onto the bed. She spun her around; straddling her. She trailed a hand over Bo's chest, and down her stomach, all the way to where she was most needed. "… Is this where you want me?" She bent down; whispering it in her ear.

This was the one of the main things Bo had missed dearly. Lauren didn't just have the ability to create fireballs, but she was also a fireball in bed. And even gave Bo herself, a run for her money. Bo reached her hand up, placing it on the base of Lauren's neck. "I always want you" she captured her lips once more.

Lauren began to move her hand, as well as her hips. And about ten minutes into their second round; she was sure she had one hell of a cramp in her leg. But that didn't stop them. In fact, Bo was ready to go for round three. But Lauren had to respectfully bow out of this race. "It's a good thing I can be reborn; because I honestly think I'm on the verge of death after that" she tried to catch her breath.

Bo laughed, breathing through her own tiredness. "I'm gonna take that as a compliment…" She trailed her fingers up and down Lauren's back. "… And can I just say; that no one will ever rock _my_ world as much as you" she buried her nose in Lauren's neck.

"Well, you're welcome…" Lauren had just realised something. She turned around in Bo's arms; "… Before I forget and fall asleep from all the fun we've just had; I've been meaning to ask, what are we? Are we dating, are we Girlfriends, what?" She didn't know how to label it.

But to be honest Bo had already thought of a label herself. "Actually, I thought we'd skip all that and go straight back to being _us_ again. You know; married. Is that not what you want?" She began to unlink her arms from Lauren's body but she stopped her.

"Of course that's what I want. But maybe we should wait a while first…" Lauren smiled, nuzzling her nose against Bo's. "… But, don't take that to mean that I don't want it. Because I do. And further down the line, we'd have to get married again. Are you up for that?" She wanted this to work this time. Maybe it was their second chance.

Bo just kissed her, "I'm up for anything as long I get to have _you_ …" She told her. "… This's all I've ever wanted Lauren. You, me, and Bella. _Our_ Family. Look, we don't have to do anything right now. Being together again, is enough. We've got time" she hugged her.

Lauren turned around again, letting Bo hold her from behind as they decided to drift off quietly. They needed the rest after their activities.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you all thought. X**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next one!**

 **Chapter 7: Back In The Game**

* * *

 **Lauren's Apartment - Next Morning**

When Bo went to sleep; she was happy. Mostly because she was sleeping next to the woman of her dreams after so long without her. But now she'd woken up feeling very deflated. Because Lauren's Parents were set to arrive a little after noon.

Lauren's Father; Hank, was great. He was the nicest man she'd ever met. And after knowing him for so long; she understood why Lauren had such a good relationship with him. Since the day Lauren brought her to meet them; he'd been nothing but welcoming.

But Lauren's Mother; Lara, was anything but hospitable. What Bo didn't know; was that she'd already met Lauren's Mother before by herself. Lara was the Glaive, and worked closely with Trick. Her job was to enforce the rules set by him; and she was good at it. Bo couldn't believe she didn't put two and two together when she first met Lauren.

She and her Mother were a lot alike. Hair, eyes, intellect, obsessive ranting. But unlike Lara, Lauren didn't treat people like they were lesser beings. She respected them and treated them equally. Lara did the opposite. She was big headed, pompous, basically an all-around stuck-up bitch.

And Bo made that known to her when she first met her after walking in on a meeting between her and Trick. In her defence, she was told that her Grandfather had the afternoon free. To this day; she remembered the look on Lara's face when she gave her a piece of her own mind.

So, the day she met her as Lauren's Girlfriend; was a bag of laughs.

Not.

 **20 Years Ago**

 _Bo asked Lauren not to tell her anything about her Parents so that when she met them she could make her own opinion and also let them see that she wasn't just schmoozing because Lauren had given her inside tips. It was important for her to make a good impression._

 _She and Lauren had been dating for almost six months now and things were getting serious. Bo never thought she was a 'serious' type of girl. But for Lauren she was; and she wasn't afraid of it either. Not like all her other relationships. They all crashed and burned within a matter of days._

 _The time had come for her to take a visit to Lauren's Parent's house. It was early in the morning, and it was a lovely day. Ironically, the sun and the sweet tune of chirping birds didn't ease her worry of them not liking her. But if they were anything like Lauren then they were probably nice people._

 _Lauren's family home was, incredible to look at. "Funny, I never would've pegged you for a Suburban Girl" she stood outside the front door with Lauren at her side, holding her hand._

" _Really?" Lauren thought she screamed 'Suburban'. "To be honest, I hated it here. There was no sense of freedom. Just the walls of the house and the trees of the garden. But, without it; I wouldn't be who I am. I'm glad I get to share this with you" she rang the doorbell._

" _And I'm glad I get to see it…" Bo fixed her hair again. "… I just hope your Parents like me; This's a really big deal, and if I can't win them over then I dunno what I'm gonna do" she had a plan to make a real future with Lauren. And she didn't want that ruined._

 _Lauren smiled, kissing her cheek. "They're gonna love you. Besides, you're not like anyone I've ever met. You're ballsy, brave, and most importantly; you're direct. Which's a good thing; with all my other Girlfriend's It was a disaster._

" _You never brought them to meet your Parents?" Bo felt oddly special about being the first one to meet them._

" _I never got the chance. As soon as they heard my Mom was the Glaive; they jumped ship" Lauren sighed._

 _If Bo had whipped her head around any faster; it probably would've popped off. "Your Mom's the Glaive?!" she shrieked._

" _Yeah…" Lauren didn't understand the look on Bo's face right now. "… I would've told you but you asked me not to tell you anything about my Parents. Why? Have you already met her?" she wondered if that was it._

 _Bo nodded, feeling very nauseous all of a sudden. "Uh, yeah! I met her a year ago. I walked in on a chat she and Trick were having. I didn't know she was there; otherwise I would've waited. But the way she spoke to me really pissed me off; so I called her out on her self-righteous crap and told her what I thought"_

 _She thought Lauren would end up being mad at her about this. But to her shock; Lauren just laughed, and then planted a big kiss on her._

" _I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already did; and yet somehow you managed to pull it off. Do you know how satisfying it is, to know that someone finally stood up to her? I thought I was the only one with the guts to do it; but here you are, and I'm dating you" Lauren continued to laugh._

" _I'm not seeing the funny side to this" Bo didn't get it._

 _Lauren held her hand, "If meeting you wasn't fate then I don't know what is…" she loved this. "… Hey, do you think you could yell at her again? I'd love to see it!"_

 _Bo frowned, "I'm gonna go with 'No', but what am I supposed to do now? It may've been a year since our bust up but I'm pretty sure she'll remember me. I am Trick's Granddaughter after all. I'm feeling the urge to flee; may I flee?" she tried to make a break for it but Lauren pulled her back._

" _No, you may not. Look Bo; I know my Mom is overbearing and a real pain in the ass; but she's my Mother. And it would really mean a lot to me if you just tried to get along with her. Can you please try; for me?"_

 _Smiling, Bo circled her arms around Lauren's waist. Pulling her closer. "I'd do anything for you, you know that…" she kissed her, "… And if dealing with your Mom, comes under that; then I'm in" she smiled._

" _Brightside? My Dad's a great guy; and I know you'll get along with him just fine…" Lauren rang the doorbell again, since no one came to answer the door after the first. "… Just remember; whatever my Mom says, doesn't matter. Nothing she can say will ever keep me from loving you. Okay?"_

" _Okay" Bo nodded._

 _The door opened, and Lauren's Father answered. They got their reunion out of the way and then he invited Bo into the house with a smile and an unexpected hug. Lauren was right; he was a nice guy. At least that was something. "Lara, there you are!" Hank turned to address his Wife._

 _Lara began to approach them with a smile; which quickly faded as she noticed Bo standing next to her daughter and holding her hand. Of all the people her daughter could date; she chose this child. And here she thought today would be a breeze. "Miss. McCorrigan, I had hoped to never see you again"_

" _You and me both" Bo just smiled, but there was no sincerity behind it._

 _Lauren welcomed a hug from her Mother; "Before you ask, Mother; I didn't bring Bo here to get back at you in any way. I didn't even know about your altercation until five minutes ago" she didn't have the best relationship with her Mother; to be honest it was better that way._

" _Five minutes hmm?" Lara let out a laugh. "Seems like ample enough time to make the decision to leave her after finding out such a betrayal" she didn't like Bo, and she wasn't going to pretend otherwise. Not even for Lauren._

 _Bo's expression turned angry. "Betrayal? I've never betrayed her, and I don't intend to! What the hell's your problem lady?"_

" _Lady? Perhaps you should remember who it is you're talking to!" Lara approached her._

 _But Bo wasn't going to back down so easily. "So should you!" she didn't like using it to get special treatment; but at the end of the day, she was the Granddaughter to the Blood King. That basically made her Royalty._

 _Instead of saying something she might regret later; Lara decided to remain calm. "Remove her" she told her trusted guard who'd been watching the door this entire time without being seen. He was that good._

 _But when he went to reach for Bo, Lauren held her hand up which was now surrounded by burning flames. "I wouldn't…" she warned him. "… Not unless you'd like to spend a week in the burn ward at my Clinic" She wasn't playing games._

" _Lauren! You will stop this nonsense at once!" Lara yelled._

 _Lowering her hand; Lauren extinguished the flames around her hand. "You're right Mother, it is nonsense. And I'm done with it. Let's go Bo" she took her Girlfriend's hand and led her back out of the house._

 **Present**

Bo snapped out of her memory trip when she heard a knock at the door, and as soon as she heard it she told Bella to come to her immediately. "Remember our deal baby; you stay by my side the entire time, and I'll give you five dollars. Deal?"

"Deal!" Bella smiled, she didn't have much use for money but she figured she could put it towards some new toys.

All Lauren saw as she was walking to the door was Bo holding on tight to Bella as she held her on the couch. "Really Bo? Bribing our five-year-old to be your bodyguard? How's she even gonna help you?" she didn't get it.

"Well I figured your Mom would be less inclined to roast me if I was holding a small child. Just answer the door!" Bo hugged Bella close; she was her safety blanket for the day.

When Lauren opened the door, she was given a crushing hug by her Father. "Hi Daddy…" She loved her Father. When he entered the apartment, she saw her Mother standing behind him. "… Hi Mom" she got a hug from her, but it felt awkward.

"How are you?" Lara asked.

"Good; I'm good…" Lauren was nervous about this whole thing. "… I know it's been a while, but you both remember Bo. And Bella. Come say hi to Grandma and Grandpa sweetie" she waved her daughter over, but Bo followed closely behind her.

Hank was happy to see his Granddaughter, she was beautiful. But Lara on the other hand just tapped her head with a smile. And that made Bo so angry. Her daughter wasn't a dog that needed petting; she was a person.

"She's grown so much since the last time we saw her…" Hank smiled, then knelt down to Bella's eye level as she held onto Bo's hand. "… I have a surprise for you. Are you ready?" he watched her nod. Then pulled out a small box from his pocket. "There you go" he handed it to her.

Bella opened it up, finding a pretty necklace inside. "Thank you Grandpa…" she hugged him. Then looked up to her Mother. "… Will you help me put it on Mama?" she held up the box.

Bo nodded, lifting her up. "Sure, come on…" she sat her on the kitchen counter and quickly fastened the chain around her neck. The pendant was a stone of some kind, and it was very beautiful she had to admit. "… You know; I didn't think it was possible for you to look any more gorgeous, but here you are" she pinched her cheek.

Lauren ushered her Parents further into the apartment, and in doing so made Bo and her Mother square off with each other. "Lara" Bo gave the smallest smile she could muster.

"Bo…" Lara gave a nod. "… I see Lauren's given you a second chance. Not that you deserve it in the slightest. But it's her decision, not mine" she smiled.

"Mother" Lauren couldn't believe she went there.

Bo shook her head, "No Lauren, it's okay. If she's got something to say, then she should say it. Just, not in front of _our_ daughter. _Your_ Granddaughter, who you haven't made eye contact with since you walked through the door…" she turned to Bella; picking her up and placing her feet on the floor. "… Go play baby; this's all boring grown up talk" she patted her back as she ran off.

Hank stepped forward. "Can we have _one_ visit, where the two of you _don't_ argue for the duration?" he asked them both, getting no answer. "Lara? I believe you have something to say to Bo" he meant an apology.

But Lara was giving no such gesture. "I have a lot of things I wish to say to Bo; but have been forbidden by Lauren to voice them. I will remain respectful while I'm here; but I will say this…" she approached Bo. "… I haven't liked you from the second I met you; and never, will I think you are even _remotely_ worthy of my daughter"

"Whether you think that or not, doesn't make a damn bit of difference…" Bo got in her face. "… I'll always be the one she chose. You can hate it all you want; but I'm not going anywhere" she wasn't scared of her; well, only a little. She was the Glaive after all.

Lara laughed, "You'll have to forgive my disbelief. I just find it amusing how you can make such a promise so easily. When, if you look back at your track record; you'll find no evidence to support your word"

"You know if you weren't the Glaive; we'd be having this conversation _outside_ …" Bo tried to remain calm. "… Where there're no witnesses"

Lauren stepped in between them. "Okay, enough!" she yelled in a whisper. The last thing she wanted was to make Bella think there was something wrong. "This was supposed to be a pleasant visit. Why do you always have to be difficult?" she looked at her Mother.

"This selfish strumpet abandons you and your child; and yet I'm the one who's difficult?!" Lara wasn't standing for this.

Bo stepped closer, "Who the hell are you calling a Strumpet?!" she was held back by Lauren; who was clearly losing her temper with all this. She didn't even know what a strumpet was, but she was guessing it had to be bad for Lara to use it.

Suddenly, continuous beeping of two phones broken apart their arguing. It was coming from both Lara and Bo. They checked their phones. "Oh my god!" Lara gasped, then looked directly at Bo who was processing the message.

"Bo? What is it?" Lauren touched her arm.

Bo lifted her head, showing her tears. "Trick's been taken"

This day just went from bad to worse.

 **Head Quarters - Trick's Residence - Later**

When Bo arrived, all she saw was a mess. Trick's room had been turned upside down. Whoever had taken him wanted to send a message. She left the Apartment before Lara had the chance to follow her. Their little argument held no importance over this.

As she was walking further into the room, she saw Tamsin talking with Dyson and she looked a little worse for wear. She wanted to be mad, but she didn't think Tamsin would be so willing to let Trick be taken. She was a Valkyrie, and they were Guardians. She'd give her life to protect him.

"What happened?" She asked her.

"I don't even know…" Tamsin sighed, "… Trick and I were going over some stuff about another trip he had to take next week. And then all of a sudden the doors busted open and smoke filled the room. They were trying to gas us. I took out two of the guys; but I killed them so we can't get information. I'm sorry Bo" she saw them and she killed them, that's the way she did things.

And to be honest Bo would've done the same. "It's okay T, I don't blame you. Right now, we need to figure out who these people are and what they want with him. If they wanted him dead, then they could've just killed him here. There's more to it"

"So what'd you wanna do?" Dyson asked.

Bo was going to give them orders but, it wasn't up to her anymore. "It's Tamsin's call; she's Trick's Lieutenant now" she looked at her.

"Yeah, for like a week. You've been doing it for years; trust me Bo, you should take point on this. I mean, look how good of a job I've done so far!" Tamsin said sarcastically. She was a terrible soldier; she couldn't even keep Trick safe in his own building.

After asking if she was sure, Bo decided to take charge. "How many attackers did you kill?" Tamsin answered two. "Strip them of their gear; see if you can find anything that tells us who they are and what they want. Dyson? I want weapons prepped and ready to go within the hour. I'll meet you down on our floor"

"What're you gonna do?" He asked.

Bo pulled her phone from her pocket. "I need to call Lauren, and tell her to bring Bella over here and down to the bunker where it's safe. I don't wanna take any chances with these attackers. I'll call Kenzi too…" She took a breath. "… Go" she watched them both walk off as she dialled Lauren's number.

As soon as Lauren answered the phone; she cut Bo off. "Hey, is everything okay? Have you figured out who took him?" She was worried about Trick too.

"No, not yet. The place is a mess, and Tamsin killed the attackers so we've hit a dead end there. But we're checking their stuff, hopefully we'll get a lead. But uh; I need you to do something for me"

"Anything" Lauren said.

"I need you to get some stuff together, for you and Bella. And get over here as soon as you can. Your Mom's probably got the same idea. Until this threat is taken care of and Trick's no longer in danger, I can't take the risk that these people aren't after the entire Family. So I'm gonna have you guys placed in the bunker. You'll be safe there" That was important to Bo.

 **Bo & Dyson's Floor**

After Lauren agreed, she hung up the phone and ran down to the next floor and ran into Dyson and Tamsin. "Anything on the guy's clothes?" She asked Tamsin.

"Nothing" She replied.

Bo sighed, "Alright, we have no lead from the attackers you took out. So, we're gonna get one from the person who helped these guys get into our Sanctuary. I just got this from the tech guys…" She held a file. "… Only one key card was used at the time of the kidnapping. Harrison Davies; one of Trick's trusted advisors…" she held up the paper, showing them his picture.

If this was an inside job, then they needed to get the information out of him. And also, find out why he betrayed Trick after years of loyalty.

"… I know it's been a while since we've hunted together. But I'm hoping we haven't lost the edge we had when we worked as a squad. Trick isn't just our King; he's Family. And we fight for those we love" she didn't want to work with anyone else.

Tamsin picked up a key from her desk, "I think it's time we dusted off our old hunting gear. How about you guys?" She smirked at them both.

Dyson nodded, "I'm game"

The three of them went to the far left of the room. The door they were about to walk through wasn't meant for anyone but the three of them. Tamsin punched in the key code and then used the key in the lock. When she opened the door; they saw their old supplies.

Bo stepped inside, seeing her tactical gear. She hadn't worn this stuff in a long time. Every weapon was state of the art. The Fae were well advanced in technology. Their rifles and pistols only worked in their hands. She picked up her vest, and trailed her fingers over the emblem sewn into the right strap.

Her nickname back in the day was, _Hellion_. Because she brought hell, down on those who tried to stand against her and her people. Dyson's was _Wolfman_ ; for obvious reasons. And mostly because he tore apart his enemies. He rarely used his rifle. Tamsin's was _Knockout_ ; because with her doubt she could knock out crowds of people without even batting an eyelash.

They were an incredible team.

"Gear up…" Bo began to tie her hear up in a high ponytail. It was better out of the way. "… We're gonna pay Harrison a visit" she picked up her gun, and prepared to load it. She wasn't playing games anymore; her Grandfather had been taken and it was up to her to bring him home.

 **Foyer – Later**

With all of them dressed in their gear; Bo led her team to the entrance of the building. It was time for them to leave, and as they arrived Lauren was entering with Bella, her Parents and Kenzi. "Hey baby!" Once Bella ran to her she picked her up. "Now, I've gotta go for a while; and you're gonna stay here with Mommy in a secret room. We only let special people stay in there, so you're super lucky" she kissed her nose.

"When're you coming back?" Bella played with the patch on her Mother's vest.

That was always the problem with these ops. Bo never knew if she would be coming back. But most of the time; she didn't worry because she had an amazing team backing her up. This time though, it wasn't a straight forward job. This was serious stuff.

"Soon…" Was all she could say. "… Hopefully. Be good for your Mommy okay? I love you so much!" she hugged her tight, breathing her in. Not knowing if it was for the last time.

What Bo didn't expect, was Lara telling her how impressed she was at her bravery for taking charge and deciding to hunt the people who'd taken Trick. "I'm a soldier; it's my job. And this's personal" she told her.

"Good luck Bo" Lara smiled, giving her a nod. That was the first time she'd ever been sincere to her.

Lauren told Bella to go with Kenzi down to the bunker. She wanted to have some time with Bo before they left, "I know it's not the time, but you look so damn sexy in that outfit…" She laughed, stepping closer to her. "… You're probably sick of hearing this; and I'm even more sick of saying it considering how many times we've been in this situation in the past. But, be careful"

Bo went for it, and kissed her. "My turn to recycle and old line now…" She leaned closer to her, whispering the same thing she always used to tell her before she left for a mission. "… I will _always_ , find my way back to you. I love you"

"I love _you_ …" Lauren kissed her again. "… Give em' _Hell_ " she gave a wink, then tapped Bo's Hellion patch before leaving to catch up with the others.

Before the security team Bo assigned to watch the bunker walked away, she pulled one of them aside for a chat. "No one gets in that bunker, until I get back. I don't care if it's Jesus back from the dead; under _no_ circumstances are you to open that door once it's sealed. Got it?"

"You got it Lieutenant" He nodded, then ran off to the bunker.

Tamsin waited for them to leave, then handed Bo and Dyson two headsets. "Comms, so we can be each other's eyes and ears. This Harrison guy has a history of working with Rebels; to be honest I don't know how he got the clearance to work here in the first place" she secured her ear piece.

"The only reason he got cleared was because he and Trick go way back. He promised his association with the Rebels was nothing more than a few meetings. But he never pledged himself to them; he took advantage of Trick's trusting nature. And we're gonna make him pay" Bo made sure her gun was loaded.

Dyson did the same, and also secured his pistol in his thigh holster. "Oh he'll pay; we'll see to that. All set, _Lieutenant_?" He smiled at her, this was just like old times.

Bo strapped her rifle around her shoulders, then checked her ear piece. It was secure. "Roll out" she led them out of her the building.

It was time for them to get their King back.

 **Underground Bunker**

By the time they'd gotten settled in; Bella had fallen asleep on her Mother's lap. It was a good thing this bunker looked like a normal house. It had over ten different rooms, a kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and even a games room to help with their boredom as the hours went by.

Lara sat across from her daughter on an opposite couch while her Husband was in the kitchen with her daughter's friend; Kenzi. They were gathering some drinks and food for them to have. She watched Lauren stroke her daughter's hair while she slept. "You've done well for yourself Lauren"

Lifting her head, Lauren was surprised to hear those words come from her Mother's mouth. Up until now, she'd been nothing but unsupportive of the life she'd chosen to live. "I know I have…" she replied. "… Funny though; you never used to think so" she spoke quietly so not to wake Bella.

"No, I didn't…" Lara admitted. "… But you know me; I'm set in my ways. When you brought Bo home to meet us; I didn't know how to react. Yes, I'd already made my judgement of her the first time I'd met her. And I suppose I was unwilling to change my opinion of her"

"Even though you knew I loved her?" Lauren asked. "You couldn't even give her a chance; because, to draw from your earlier sentence; _'You're set in your ways'_ …" she chuckled quietly. "… Couldn't you've just been happy for me?"

Lara wanted to say yes, but then that would be a lie. And she was an honest person. "I could've…" she said. "… But as I said; I'm set in my ways. But, that's not to say I'm not open to change. If it means starting anew with you; and the little one" she looked at her sleeping Granddaughter with a smile.

"I guess we'll just have to take it one day at a time" Lauren whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, looks like Lauren's Mother is coming around. Slowly, but every little bit helps. See you back here soon for another chapter. Leave me your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: This's Where We Are**

 **Unknown Location**

As soon as Bo and her team pulled up outside Harrison's home; Dyson heard movement coming from inside the house. And lots of yelling. "That's weird…" he focused his hearing. "… He's arguing with someone but I only hear his voice and one pair of footsteps. He must be taking a call"

"Yeah, probably with the assholes he's working with…" Tamsin said. "… I say we storm the house; scare the living shit out of him, then make him tell us where Trick is" she exited the vehicle with her two friends, shouldering her rifle as she turned off the safety.

Bo placed a hand on her friend's gun, lowering it. "Easy! We can't just rush him; if we scare him too much then we'll never get him to spill his guts. We need to play this smart…" she thought it over, then had the perfect idea. "… Got it. We'll knock on the door; make it look like we're just coming to ask if he saw anything unusual"

Dyson nodded, that was smart. "And when he lies right to our faces? Then what'd we do?" he knew that would happen; so, it was just a question of when.

"Not sure yet; let's see if he has the balls to lie to my face first…" Bo liked her odds here. Everyone knew not to piss her off. "… Only _his_ key card was used in the kidnapping. He wasn't anywhere near the building. Maybe it wasn't supposed to go down the way it did. Let's go"

The three of them climbed up on the porch. Bo walked forward first, and knocked on the door lightly. They waited a few minutes, then saw the door open. Harrison didn't open the door wide, only enough to show his face. "Bo? What brings you by?"

"I don't know if you've heard; but Trick's been taken…" She studied his face, and it didn't change. Which meant he wasn't surprised to hear it. "… I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for us? We won't take up much of your time, I promise"

Harrison nodded, opening the door wider. "Of course, come in…" he let the three of them inside, closing the door behind him. "… It's horrible, what's happened to Trick. But I don't know how much good I'll be to you; I wasn't even in the office today"

That was it, Bo couldn't take it anymore. "You're right, _you_ weren't…" she looked directly at him, keeping her rifle close to her chest. "… But your key card was. We actually suspect it might've been used in the attack. After all; you do have a high clearance. Care to venture a guess to how that happened?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I have no idea!" he shook his head. "I swear, I don't. You know, sometimes I leave my key card in my desk drawer. Perhaps the attackers ransacked my office and found it"

"That could've been feasible, I suppose…" Bo circled him, making sure Dyson and Tamsin were covering the front and back exit of the room so he couldn't escape. "… Only, none of the offices were touched. Footage shows the masked men going _straight_ to Trick's quarters and letting themselves in, with _your_ key card!"

Harrison started to perspire uncontrollably. "Bo, I swear; I had _nothing_ to do with this!"

Bo got in his face, "No? Then why're you sweating? Is it your guilty conscience?" she asked, frowning at him. "You know; all I have to do, is touch you…" she raised her hand to his cheek. "… One dose of my power and I'll have you singing like a canary. Or, you can be a man; and own up to what you've done. I'm giving you the chance to make things right"

All it took was her hand to come a few inches closer, for Harrison to sigh in defeat. "Okay!" he submitted. "I'll tell you; but you've gotta promise to protect me!"

"Protect you from what?" Dyson approached them.

"From the person who orchestrated this!" Harrison said. "I didn't want any part of this; but they threatened my Family. I don't know all the specifics; but all I was told was that I had to give them my key card and they'd do the rest"

Bo looked at him. "Who's _they_?"

Harrison sighed, "I don't know who the leader is. I only dealt with the front man. But, they knew things…" He said. "… About me, about Trick, about HQ. Things only someone with high access would know"

Tamsin could see what he was trying to say. "You think this's the work of one of our own?" She didn't know if she could imagine something like that. Everyone under Trick loved him as a King, he was changing the rules, making it easier for Fae of any species to live freely. Without restrictions.

People were happy with the changes he was making.

"Not just one of our own…" Harrison replied. "… I believe this goes all the way to the top"

Bo had to be very careful with how she handled this. If she accused someone above her rank then she could be penalised for it. Being Trick's Granddaughter wouldn't save her. She needed cold hard proof, to take this higher. "Where've they taken Trick?" She asked him.

"I honestly have no idea" he shook his head.

There was nothing more they could get out of him. The well had run dry. "I swear to God…" She grabbed his collar. "… If I find out you've lied to me; I'll come back here, and you'll wish those men had killed you. Are we clear?"

"Yes" Harrison whispered in fear.

Bo let go of him, walking back out the door. When she got to the truck, she punched the passenger side door. And made a small dent due to how angry she was. She just couldn't believe this was happening. Everyone loved Trick; it didn't make sense.

Dyson and Tamsin came up behind her, asking if she was okay. "My Grandfather's been kidnapped; and is probably hurt or worse, dead. How'd you think I'm doing?" She smiled sarcastically.

"I know, this doesn't leave us with much to go on; but we're not giving up Bo" Dyson tapped her shoulder.

Tamsin and been thinking over what Harrison said on the way out and there was one thing she didn't understand. "He said this whole thing might be an inside job, right? And that maybe it comes from high up top. So, if it really is someone who has high clearance then why take _his_ key card to get into HQ? Why not use their own?"

"So it wouldn't be able to be traced back to them, that's why…" Bo said, then she thought of something. "… What if this's because of Trick's whole _'abolishment'_ thing? Maybe someone high up doesn't want it going forward" she'd heard the grumbling of the other officials.

Trick was close to getting the Law of being a divided race, abolished. Yes, he wrote the Law long ago. But that was only to win a war. The war was over, and everything was going fine. Dark and Light had proven that they could work together without any added animosity. So, he came to the conclusion that sides weren't needed anymore.

But others weren't so easy to convince of that. They liked things the way they were. Maybe they liked it a little _too_ much. Enough to do the unthinkable and take Trick. Maybe even kill him. Without him the law changing wouldn't go forward.

"If that's true, and someone on our side is responsible; then we're gonna need proof before we take it to the Elders. Things like this can go bad if they're not done by the book" he didn't want to think about who it could be. To think, they trusted this person. Maybe even cared about them.

It was such a betrayal.

Bo nodded, "And that's exactly what we're gonna do…" She said. "… We need to head back to HQ. Check all of Trick's files on the abolishment and see who wasn't in favour of the law being changed. Hopefully that'll narrow it down for us" she told them to get in the car, then the three of them took off for HQ.

 **Head Quarters - Underground Bunker - Later**

Bella didn't stay sleeping for long; an hour later and she was awake and bouncing off the walls with boredom. She expressed her desire to go home, or to the park. Basically, anywhere else but this place she was currently stuck in. "Mommy, I wanna go!" she tugged on Lauren's hands.

"For the last time; we can't go anywhere until your Mama gets back. It's really important, okay?" Lauren felt like she was fighting a losing battle since her daughter didn't understand the situation they were in. "Kenz?" she turned to her friend. "Please help me!"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. How was it, that she wasn't Bella's Parent and she had an easy time of getting her to be obedient. "Hey Pumpkin? Why don't you come with me and we can watch TV in the bedroom? We can pick whatever movie we want" she enticed her.

"Doesn't that sound like fun baby?" Lauren tried to get her to excited about it. " _Any_ movie you want…" she just realised the mistake she'd made. "… _Except_ for anything scary. Because you don't wanna get nightmares, do you?" her daughter shook her head.

"Can we watch Shrek?" Bella asked.

Kenzi gasped, "Oh my god! It's like one mind; that's what I was thinking! Let's go!" she picked her niece up and took her to the bedroom to watch the movie.

As soon as she watched them leave; the guard that was watching the bunker door came looking for Lauren. "What is it?" she was worried it was news about Trick. But all he told her, was that Bo was on the phone in the security office. So, she followed him and picked up the phone. "Hey, any word on Trick?"

"None so far…" Bo sighed into her end of the phone. "… The lead we chased up just left us with more questions than answers. I had to come back and check Trick's files; if you wanna bring Bella up here then that'd be fine. I'm sure she's bored already" she knew her daughter.

Lauren laughed, "Yes, big time! Okay, I'll grab her and we'll be right up" she put the phone down and went straight to the bedroom to tell her daughter the good news. But to her shock; Bella didn't want to move a muscle. She was too happy watching her movie with Kenzi.

So, Kenzi told Lauren to go and help Bo. She could watch Bella down here for the time being. Besides, by the time the movie would finish; her niece would probably be asleep again.

 **Trick's Residence**

Bo was glad she was getting to see Lauren. Her worry over Trick was making her lose her mind. Lauren always did a good job of grounding her. She needed that now, more than ever. She'd been ransacking Trick's desk for any clues as to who could've taken him.

But the one bad thing about her Grandfather; was that he was terribly unorganised. Documents that should've been filed accordingly were just thrown about everywhere. It was a disaster. She opened his filling cabinet; only the first one as he had four others. Each taller, than the last.

"Hey, check this out!" Tamsin walked over; holding a file in her hands. "This's the ballot for all the Elders and high officials who voted in Trick's abolishment. The list of names of people who voted against it; is almost endless. They really don't want this law passed"

Dyson poked his head over her shoulder; that was a lot of names. "It could be any one of these people; they all have unlimited resources at their disposal. How're we gonna narrow it down?" he sighed.

"Is there anyone running a petition to overrule Trick?" Bo thought that if this was someone who just wanted things to stay as they were; then the first thing they'd do is try and go over Trick's head. Even though he was King; he still had to consult with the Elders. If the majority of them sided against him then it wouldn't happen.

Clearly, the Elders were changing with the times and wanted to rule in favour of Trick's plight.

Tamsin flipped the pages in her file; she didn't know if it would be in this file but she had to guess since the ballot sheet was then maybe it could've been. "Yeah, here it is. A petition was put together a few months ago when Trick made his announcement to abolish the sides. But it didn't get the signatures it needed to sway the Elders so it was scrapped"

"And who started the petition?" Bo asked.

When Tamsin trailed her finger down the piece of paper; she was shocked to this particular name. "Umm, I think you should see this…" she handed the file to her friend. "… It's gotta be a mistake, right? I mean; there's no way it could be true" she didn't know what to think.

Bo read the name; not believing it. "Lara Lewis…" she sighed, "… She was one hundred percent against the abolishment. But, you don't think she'd go so far as to have Trick killed; do you?" she didn't want to believe it.

"Do you what?"

Everyone turned their heads, seeing Lauren walking towards them. How was Bo supposed to let her in on this? What if she didn't believe it? Hell, Bo didn't want to believe it either. "Uh…" she stuttered, not knowing what to say. "… Can we talk, for a sec?" she wanted to be honest with her.

Lauren nodded, "Sure"

"Give us a minute guys; check Harrison's office again…" Bo gave Dyson and Tamsin their orders; then faced Lauren. "… There's no easy way of saying this; so, I'm just gonna start from the beginning. When we questioned Harrison Davies; he told us that whoever's behind this is probably someone who works with us"

"That's not good" Lauren was worried already.

Bo shook her head, "No, it's not. And we don't know anything for sure yet but, with the information we've found; it seems like our number one suspect is uh…" She paused, finding the courage. "… It's your Mom"

Lauren frowned, that couldn't be right. "My Mom?" She watched her nod. "I know she can be a bit difficult but, there's no way she'd do something like this. You've gotta be wrong about this" she didn't want to believe it.

But Bo was struggling with this too, "For her sake, I hope I am…" She sighed. "… But, if I find proof and I take it to the Elders; you know what'll happen to her. This isn't just anyone who's been kidnapped; it's Trick. To threaten his life is just as bad as starting a war. I need to talk to her; see for myself"

"You mean interrogate her?" Lauren knew what that meant. "Are you gonna use your powers on her too? Like you do with all the other _criminals_ you bring in for questioning?" Her Mother was no saint, but Lauren was sure she would never do something like this.

Her Mother obeyed every rule; she was the Glaive for god's sake!

"Look, babe…" Bo held her hand. "… I don't see why this has to be a fight between us. I'm just following protocol. This's my job! I'd be doing the same thing if it was anyone else's name on this list" she held up the file in her free hand.

She wanted to say it wasn't personal, but it was; because Trick was the one who was missing.

"Then what're you waiting for Bo?" Lauren asked. "Call down to the bunker; get her up here so you can _'talk'_ to her" she snatched the file out of Bo's free hand and began reading it herself. Her Mother was a lot of things but she wasn't a traitor to her King.

That much she knew.

 **Bo's Office – Later**

The last thing Bo needed today was for Lauren to be mad at her. But at the end of the day; Trick was her Family and he was in danger. She had to find him. So, she sat at her desk; waiting for Lara to arrive and be questioned. One thing she did though; was make Lauren wait outside. She couldn't have her in here while she questioned her Mother.

Lara smiled, entering the room and taking a seat opposite Bo's desk. "Have you made any headway in your investigation?"

"I'm not sure yet…" Bo took a breath, "… We questioned a suspect and he seemed to believe this attack was personal. That one of our own is responsible. Maybe even someone who was _close_ to Trick" she explained to her.

"That's nonsense!" Lara laughed. "No one from our side would ever do that. Perhaps it's someone form the Dark who has influence. After all; they're known for being untrustworthy. If I had to guess; I'd say it was their doing. They probably want to hold Trick for ransom" she turned her head away.

Bo suspected she'd answer that way. "I doubt that. It's been hours and no demands have been made. I find it funny though how you're so quick to blame the Dark. Is this why you weren't in favour of Trick's motion to abolish the sides?" She asked.

Lara stared at her. "I don't agree with his proposal, no…" She answered. "… But if you are thinking that I somehow had something to do with this then you are barking up the wrong tree my dear. You would dare accuse me? Knowing my rank"

"With all due respect, _Ma'am_ ; I haven't accused you of anything. I was just asking a question. But _now_ I'm wondering why you're getting so defensive. If you really had nothing to do with this then you wouldn't be getting frustrated; you see how this looks, right?" Bo knew something wasn't right here.

Not standing for this a second longer; Lara stood from her chair. "This is absurd!" She shouted, "And I will not listen to another word you have to say!"

"That's fine…" Bo said. "… But unfortunately you haven't been cleared as a suspect so; I'm gonna have to issue you with one of these…" She handed her a piece of paper from her desk. "… It's a Warrant from the Elders giving me full authority to search your home, your belongings, phone records, and emails. If you've truly got nothing to hide; then this shouldn't bother you, right?"

Lara nodded. "Right. Search away; you won't find anything" she left the room, not even looking at Lauren who was standing outside.

As Lara was leaving; Bo locked eyes with Lauren who was on the other side of the door. She was hurt that Bo was going after her Mother. But Bo didn't have a choice; Lara was the only suspect they had. And the more the evidence pointed to her, the more she couldn't ignore it. So, she just shrugged.

"This's where we are babe" she said.

Lauren was going to reply, but she just didn't know what to say. She was disappointed; but also, worried that maybe Bo was right. If there was one thing Bo was good at; it was her job. So, all she could do was watch how this played out. "I'm coming with…" She saw Bo's frown. "… When you search the house; I'm coming with you"

Bo went to approach her, "Lauren—"

"It's not up for discussion; I'm going" Lauren cut her off, she wasn't playing around. This was her Mother; and if she was or wasn't responsible for this then she wanted to know.

And Bo couldn't deny her of that. "Okay…" She wasn't going to fight her on it. "… But for what it's worth?" She walked closer to her. "I _really_ hope I'm wrong" she meant that; the last thing she wanted to do was arrest Lauren's Mother after they'd spent so much time making things right between them.

But that was just it; Lauren was starting to wonder if her Mother was capable of something this devious. "What if you're not?"

Bo did the only thing she could think of at that point. She gathered Lauren into her arms, hugging her as tight as she could. "Whatever happens next; just know, that I love you…" She pulled back, looking her dead in the eyes. "… You know that, right?"

Lauren knew what the punishment was for treason. So, she knew why Bo's tone was like that. It was her way of easing her into whatever happened to her Mother if she was guilty. "Yeah" she kissed her softly.

 **Lewis Residence - Later**

Bo had her other officers search the house top to bottom. The house was massive; so it was going to take a while. She left Lara back at HQ with a guard watching her; she wouldn't be able to go anywhere without them knowing. At the end of the day; Bo was following procedure.

An hour went by, and their search had turned up nothing. The place was clean. Tamsin had been checking her cell records and her emails and there was nothing incriminating on there. But she explained there were plenty of ways she could've sent them off another device. One that wasn't registered.

Since they'd hit a dead end; Bo decided to cross Lara off as a suspect. She couldn't accuse her if there was no evidence to back it up. "Okay guys; pack up and move out. I want everyone to report back to HQ for a briefing…" she waited for her officers to vacate the house. Leaving only herself, Lauren, Tamsin and Dyson behind.

She noticed Lauren wasn't looking so good. "… Lauren?" she got no answer form her. It looked like she was lost in a thought. "Lauren?" she tapped her arm, snapping her out of it. "Hey, where'd you go just then?"

Lauren was going through everything in her head; and the more she thought about things, the more things started to add up. "Nowhere…" she shook her head. "… So, no evidence was found from the search?" Bo shook her head. "And they checked everywhere?"

"Yeah, every room. Why?" Bo asked.

"What if I told you there was another room?" Lauren watched Bo frown. "One you can't find if you don't know it's there?" she made Bo and her friends follow her to the back of the house. She walked them into her Mother's office, stopping at the left wall.

Tamsin made a face. "A wall?" she looked at the black brick surface. "What's so special about a wall?" she asked.

"I'll show you…" Lauren reached her hand out, flipping the light switch in a specific way. When she was done, the wall began to move backwards and slid to the left. Revealing a secret room. "... I'm not supposed to know about this; but I saw my Mom in in here when I was twelve. I memorised the code for the switch and; voila!"

Bo told Dyson and Tamsin to head inside before her. "Why're you showing this to us?" she knew this was hard for Lauren. She could see it all over her face.

"Because I have a horrible pit in my stomach…" Lauren turned to her in tears. "… I know better than anyone what my Mom's capable of. And I know I said otherwise earlier; but that's because I didn't wanna believe it" she rubbed her face.

"And now?" Bo asked.

Lauren took a breath, wiping her tears away. "And now; I think you should search that room…" she looked inside her Mother's secret vault. "… And whatever you find; will determine just how _little_ , I know my own Mother" she told Bo to go in.

So, that's exactly what Bo did.

Again, she hoped she was wrong about all this. But for Lauren to be thinking the exact same thing; was proof enough. She just didn't know how this would all end.

* * *

 **A/N: OOOhhh! What's gonna happen? Did Lara do it? And is Trick still alive? Catch you back here next time. Let me know how this one read!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Everything's Coming Up Bo**

 **Lewis Residence**

Now that the secret room had been revealed; the four of them took a look inside. It was mostly all just old documents. Things that should've been filed at HQ but weren't. Looking at all this; made Bo realise that Lara had been cutting corners with the Law. This was proof enough to take to the Elders.

But this wasn't what Bo wanted to find. She wanted to find any evidence of Lara's involvement in Trick's kidnapping. "Check every box you find; I'm not leaving this place without answers" she walked to one side of the room, pulling out different boxes.

Dyson was in the middle of grabbing another box, when he heard whistling sound. He followed it, until he came to a nearby wall. "Shhh!" He silenced his friends. "You guys hear that?" He waved them over, all of them listening.

There it was again, the whistling sound. It was like a breeze. Dyson looked at the bottom of the wall, and there was a small gap. One only made for a door. "I think there's a room behind this wall" he said.

"You mean, a room; within the _secret_ room?" Tamsin had to make sure she heard that right. "This's priceless" she started laughing.

Bo hit her arm, "Cut it out! Dyson? Can you break through it?"

Dyson told them to stand back, then proceeded to punching the door while gathering his inner animal strength. He roared, trying to bust through but he was barely making a dent. "It's tough; I can't break through by myself" he breathed.

"I got some small explosives in the truck…" Tamsin offered. "… I say we blow this bad boy up!" She'd been looking forward to blowing something up all day. "But uh, only if it's cool with you" she looked at Lauren.

Lauren looked at Bo. "Search warrant extends to everything inside this house…" She didn't want to be right about this but the bad feeling she had in her stomach was getting worse as the minutes went by so she wasn't going to stand in there way. "… Blow it up" she gave her a nod.

Tamsin squealed in delight, then ran out to the truck.

Bo stood beside her ex, "Are you sure you wanna be here for this?" She didn't want to upset her anymore than she was. "No one would blame you if you didn't. You can wait in the truck while we take a look if you want" she touched her arm.

"No…" Lauren shook her head, "… I need to know" she held Bo's hand, loving her for worrying. But she had to know if the feeling she had was justifiable.

They waited a few minutes, but Tamsin soon came back with her handy explosives. She couldn't stop smiling; clearly, she'd been wishing for this day for a long time. Reaching into her little bag, she stuck two small devices to the wall. She armed them both, then told her friends to vacate the room.

The four of them walked back to the hallway outside the secret room. "Fire in the hole!" Tamsin had such a wicked smile on her face when she activated the detonator.

Dyson covered his ears while Bo shielded Lauren. She didn't know if the explosives were that powerful, but her instinct was always to protect Lauren. Mounts of grey smoke flooded through from inside the room. They also heard the falling of bricks; that meant it'd worked.

Tamsin rounded the corner, pulling her handgun from her holster. They had no idea what was down there, so she wanted to be prepared. She urged Bo and Dyson to do the same. "Here, got an extra for you to borrow…" She held out her other pistol for Lauren to take. "… Just in case"

Lauren looked at it and laughed, "I appreciate the offer, but uh…" She held her hand up, which was now engulfed in flames. "… I think I'm good" she didn't need no guns. She had her own firepower; pun intended.

Bo smiled at that; that's why she loved Lauren. She was fearless. "Alright!" She got their attention. "Listen up! Dyson, you take point…" She told him, then turned to Tamsin. "… T, you back him up. Lauren and I will follow behind" she waited for them to go.

Per his Lieutenant's order; Dyson walked ahead first. It wasn't another room they were walking into though; it was a tunnel of some kind. The more he walked; the more he heard the sound of leaking pipes. "Please tell me, I'm not the only one who smells that?" He made a face, turning away.

Tamsin took a whiff of the air, smelling the same thing. "Yeah, it smells like mouldy old socks!" She pinched her nose with her free hand, not wanting to smell it anymore. "Jesus, it's dark in here! The one thing we always forget to bring with us; a flashlight!" She scolded herself.

Suddenly, the three soldiers saw a glow come from behind them. Lauren stood there, with her right hand lit up.

"Better?" Lauren smiled, when everyone just nodded; she went ahead of Dyson. "Good. Now, how about you let me guide? The person with the light should always be in front. Come on" she waved them to follow her as she walked further into the tunnel. Keeping her hand lit up.

Minutes went by, and this tunnel seemed to be endless. But after a few more steps, they did come to a stop. Four steel doors stood before them. "Uh, hate to be a buzzkill; but no amount of wolfing out or explosives are gonna kill those doors. They're meant to _stay_ shut" Tamsin spoke.

Bo went to the door, knocking of the first one and then trying to rip the padlock off. "Trick?" She banged on the door with all her might. "Are you in there?!" She heard nothing. So, she repeated the same process with the other three doors and still had the same result. "Shit!" She hated this.

"We can't just give up…" Dyson said. "… These doors are here for a reason; why your Mom has them, I have _no_ clue. But, we can't leave without knowing what's inside" he didn't want to finish it like this.

Tamsin let out a laugh, "Well, unless you've got some steel melting power we're unaware of; we're not getting in there anytime soon" she was just being truthful.

Then Lauren realised; they couldn't melt the steel, but she could. "I have an idea; everyone needs to get back…" Bo went to protest but Lauren just touched her arm with a smile. "… Please Bo; let me do this" she placed both hands around the padlock of door number one; emitting as much heat as she could.

Within minutes, the chains began melting. Until finally it was weak enough for Lauren to pull herself; she ripped the chain in half and threw it to the ground. She looked to Bo, who told Tamsin to inspect the room while Lauren did the same to the other three padlocks.

Tamsin had her weapon raised, ready for anything. She opened the door, pushing it and walking inside. "Trick?" She called out quietly. "You in here?" She looked up, and saw a single lightbulb handing from the ceiling. And it was turned on. "There's a light that works…" She took a few more steps. Coming to a stop when she found something unsettling. "… Oh, dude. What happened to you?"

She bent down, inspecting what looked like the boney remains of a person. They'd definitely been here for years. "Guys! We got a body here!"

The others heard what Tamsin said, but they were too busy checking the other rooms. Room number two, had nothing inside. Now they were on room number three. Lauren melted the chain, then let Bo and Dyson take point. When they opened the door, they were hit by a sickening smell.

"Oh my god!" Bo covered her nose and mouth. "Nothing like the smell of a rotting corpse to keep you alert…" she waved a hand in front of her face. She turned around, keeping Lauren out of there. She didn't want to her to feel any worse about her Mother's deception. "… You don't wanna go in there"

"I'm a Doctor, Bo…" Lauren said. "… I know the odour of decomposition when I smell it. I can't believe my Mother's capable of this!" She took a breath. "Who is she? I'm finally realising that I've never really known her. Not the way a daughter should"

Bo hugged her, "Look, whatever you're Mom's doing down here; has _nothing_ to do with you. Okay?" She whispered to her. "This's her doing Lauren; don't blame yourself for any of this. What'd you say we check the last room and be on our way?" She was ready to get out of here.

Lauren nodded, going to door number four. She melted the lock like the others, and waited for Bo and Dyson to inspect first.

"Trick?" Bo walked ahead of Dyson. This room was the only one with no lighting. "Lauren? I need some light!" She waited for Lauren to follow her, then watched as she lit up both of her hands. It was bright enough to bathe the room in a warm glow. There, in the corner; Bo saw a tied and gagged Trick. "Trick!" She ran to him.

He had burns on his arms and face, but he was breathing. Which was a really good sign. Lauren couldn't touch him while she was still acting as a flashlight. So she burnt the ropes that were restraining him and waited for Dyson to lift him up.

The four of them ran back to the main house. Once there, Dyson placed Trick on the couch. Lauren checked his pulse, it was weak. "These burns are bad…" She checked them. "… At least thrid degree; I don't think he'll survive a trip to the Clinic. I need to heal him" she looked at Bo.

"But it hurts you" Bo didn't want two people she loved to be in pain.

Lauren sighed, "Bo, if I don't heal him; he _will_ die! I'll be fine. My Mother did this to him; I have to be the one to fix it!" She knelt down, placing her hand on Trick's forehead. She closed her eyes; using every shred of her healing ability. She felt the power flow through her hands. And it was painful.

Bo watched as Trick's burns started to heal; when they were gone completely, Lauren fell to her side in a slump. "Lauren!" She bent down, picking her up and putting her on the opposite couch. "It's okay babe; I got you" she whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her head.

Trick opened his eyes. Groaning as he sat up with Dyson's help. "Lara; she's the traitor among our people" he mumbled.

"We know…" Dyson tapped his arm. "… Don't worry; she's back at HQ being watched closely. She's gonna pay for this Trick" he was going to make sure of that.

When he was getting to his feet, he asked why Lauren was unconscious. "She used her heal ability on you; now she's weak. I'm really glad you're okay Trick; but can we get out of here now? I need to get her checked out" she asked for Dyson's help in carrying her.

Tamsin escorted Trick out of the house behind them. They were so glad this mission was over.

 **Head Quarters – Later**

Bo dropped Lauren off to the Clinic on her way back to the office. As much as she wanted to stay by her side; she wanted to make Lara pay for this even more. But the one thing she did was tell Dyson to take Kenzi and Bella over to the clinic so they could stay with Lauren.

When the elevator doors opened, she and Tamsin stepped out. Telling Trick to stay back while they spoke with Lara. They wanted to make her think she'd won. "You were right; we didn't find anything in your house…" She watched Lara smirk. "… But your secret room; was another story" her smirk faded.

"Excuse me?" Lara didn't know how this was possible. No one knew about that room but herself; and it wasn't detectable from the outside. "You're bluffing"

"Am I?" Bo stepped forward, "Am I bluffing, about the room that we found filled with important records that're supposed to be sitting in our archive room right now. That's the first law you broke…" She held up one finger. "… The second is a humdinger! Come on in, _Trick_!" She called out.

Trick rounded the corner, looking a little worse for wear but otherwise okay. Thanks to Lauren's healing ability. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you Lara…" He watched the guards around her kneel before him. "… But that would be a lie. I just have one question; why?"

Lara kept her head held high. "You were going to abolish the law; the sides have to remain as they are if we are to survive as a race. The Dark deserve to stay where they belong! Not co-mingling with nobles such as ourselves"

Bo laughed, "You're so pathetic. And you had the nerve to say that I was unworthy?" She looked at her in the eyes. "At least I'm not a traitor to my people. What's your sentence Trick?" She was ready to take this stuck up bitch to the dungeons.

"Normally, execution would be the price for what she did. But since she's a Phoenix, that would be pointless…" Trick thought hard about what he wanted to do. Then he realised that if anyone could think of a fair punishment, it was Bo. "… What do you suggest?" He asked his Granddaughter.

It didn't take long for Bo to come up with an answer. "An eternity down in the tombs is a start" that's what they called the catacombs. It was the worst place anyone could be held. People went crazy after a few days of being locked up. But for her, it was going to be much worse.

Trick nodded. "So be it"

Bo grabbed Lara's arm, lifting her to stand. "Lara Lewis; you are hereby stripped of your rank and sentenced to an _Eternity_ in the lower catacombs for the kidnapping and attempted murder of our King, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan" she grabbed the shackles from Tamsin and secured them around Lara's wrists.

"This isn't over…" Lara remained calm, hissing as the shackles began to chafe at her wrists. "… I may be going away but the others who share my views are still here. They will not remain silent for long. Then you'll be sorry" she warned them.

"Actually, the only one who's gonna be sorry; is you. After a few days down there, you're gonna be begging for our forgiveness. Which's something you'll _never_ be getting. Enjoy your new hell. Take her" she shoved her in Tamsin's direction, who grabbed her and headed back to the elevator.

Trick sighed, "What a day" he couldn't get over it. One of this trusted friends had tried to kill him. But he should've been aware that this would end up happening sooner or later. As a King there were always going to be individuals who stood against him.

Bo let out a laugh. "Yeah, it was a pretty close call. If Lauren hadn't healed you; you wouldn't have made it. Speaking of the love of my life; I should run over to the Clinic and see how she's doing" she went to walk to the other elevator when Trick called her back.

"Dyson told me you became a little unhinged when you learned of my disappearance…" He saw the look on her face. "… I know the thought of losing me must've been hard on you. And I want to thank you for your tremendous service to me"

"You're Family Trick…" Bo smiled. "… I wasn't gonna stop until I found you. But to be honest; if it wasn't for Lauren we wouldn't have. No one knew about Lara's secret room. And we wouldn't have detected it if she hadn't told us it was there. _She's_ the reason you're safe; all I did was help" she wanted Lauren to get full credit on this.

Trick nodded his head, "I'm well aware; and you will all be rewarded greatly. But enough about me; go to your Family. I'll be fine here" he knew he wasn't before, but that was Lara's doing. Now that she was gone it was safer.

Bo kissed his cheek. "Glad you're okay, _Grandpa_ …" She rarely called him that. She was so used to calling him by his name. But she felt like it was appropriate right now. Walking away, Bo stopped to address two guards. "… Keep him safe; or I'll have your heads. Understood?"

"Understood Lieutenant" they both nodded.

With that, Bo left Trick in their capable hands. She had somewhere to be right now.

 **Clinic – Later**

When she got to the Clinic; Bo saw Dyson standing outside one of the rooms. "Is everything okay?" She was fearing the worst.

"Yeah, everything's fine…" Dyson had just stepped out to take a call. He was instructing a team of forensics to examine the little dungeon they found back at Lara's house. "… Mandy's the Doctor on call; she said Lauren will be fine with rest"

Bo sighed relief. "Good. Is she awake?" She looked through the window, seeing that Lauren was still sleeping; with Bella also sleeping beside her. Kenzi was also out for the count on the chair next to the bed. "I'll take that as a no…" She rubbed her eyes. Looking down, she'd only just realised she still had her gear on. "… Hell of a day huh?" She unstrapped her vest.

Dyson had already left his in the truck. "Sure was. How'd it go with Lara? Did Trick give his sentence or is he gonna wait to tell the other Elders?" That's what normally happened.

But it was different this time. "Uh, no…" She shook her head. "… He asked me what I thought her punishment should be. After what she did; imprisonment in the catacombs for eternity was fair. She has to suffer for her crimes" she wasn't sorry

"You think Lauren will have something to say about it? I mean; Lara is her Mother after all" Dyson didn't even want to think about what that conversation would be like. But thankfully, it wasn't his conversation to have. It was times like these, that he was thankful he was single.

"I dunno. All I can do is be there to help her through it…" Bo noticed Lauren waking up through the window. "… No time like the present!" She handed her best to Dyson so he could take it back to the truck. "There's my girl…" She smiled, sitting beside her. "… How're you feeling?"

Lauren yawned, " _Very_ tired…" She looked down, running her hand through Bella's hair as she slept soundly beside her. "… Is Trick okay?" She'd passed out before she could see if he'd woken up.

Bo nodded. "Good as new, thanks to you. He told me to tell you how grateful he is. Lauren? About you Mom? I arrested her back at HQ. Her sentence is eternal imprisonment. Are you okay with that?" She had to ask.

As much as she wanted to feel sorry for her Mother. Lauren couldn't bring herself to say it. "It's what she deserves Bo. She broke Fae Law; if this's how she has to pay for her crime then there's really nothing I can say about it. Maybe being locked up will make her rethink some of the decisions she's made in her long life" she wasn't phased by it.

And Bo was so glad, because she didn't want to have an argument. "Okay. So, are you feeling well enough to go home or do you need to stay here for the night?" She wondered.

"No, I can rest at home. Besides, I just want us to get back to normal. If you ask for my discharge papers, I'll get dressed and we can take this one home" Lauren nodded to Bella, she was so ready to put this day behind her.

Bo leaned in, kissing her head. "You got it babe" she got up and woke Kenzi up on her way out, asking her to help Lauren get dressed while she spoke to Mandy.

 **Bo's Loft - Later**

Since her place was closer; Bo just thought it easier to bring Lauren here. And as much as Bo wanted her to be resting in bed; Lauren insisted that she was perfectly fine. So they ordered a pizza and decided to just have a quiet night. "Bella? Don't chew so fast or you'll end up choking" she tapped her daughter's back.

"Sorry" Bella slowed down like she was told.

"Cut her some slack…" Lauren was done with her food, she was still feeling a little icky after healing Trick. It was common occurrence when she healed someone. "… She's probably starving. Being stuck in that bunker all day wasn't fun" she hated it just as much as her daughter.

Bo could understand that. "Well, hopefully you'll never have to go back to the bunker. Only if there's an apocalypse…" She watched Lauren's face turn scared. Maybe that wasn't the best example. "… Kidding!"

As Bella was sipping her juice, she noticed her Mother's phone ringing on the table. So she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" She heard it was her Aunt Tamsin. "Aunt Tamsin when can we hang out? Uh huh. Okay!" She held the phone out to Bo. "Mama? Aunt Tamsin wants you!"

"Thank you baby…" Bo laughed, taking the phone from her. "… Hey T, what's up? Did everything go okay with our prisoner?" She whispered the last part, not wanting Lauren to be upset.

"Yeah, more or less. But I was just calling to let you know that Trick's called for a meeting with the nobles from both side, and also the Elders. Just to address the things that happened today; and some other announcement he was talking about" Tamsin said.

Bo frowned. "Announcement? What kind of announcement? He wasn't planning to the see the abolishment through until the end of the month. What more could he possibly have to say?" She didn't understand this.

Tamsin sighed. "I dunno; all he told was to relay the message…" She told her. "… But since I've got you; I kinda promised Bella I'd take her to the park tomorrow. She just asked me and I didn't know what to say; so, is that cool?" She asked.

And that was when Bo had to laugh, "Is it _cool_? No, it's not cool. After what happened when I left her with you when she was two? Are you kidding me?" She couldn't believe she was asking her this.

"You mean you're not over that yet?" Tamsin was confused.

Bo had to get up from the couch and walk away from the living room before she lost her rag. "You took her to the Park and came back with a different baby!" She shouted through the phone. That was a dark day. Bo felt like her heart had fallen through to her stomach. "We had to find her, through _blood magic_!" That was something a Parent should never had to do.

"I remember; but she was totally fine. And as soon as I realised, we went to get her. Honestly, _she's_ not holding a grudge about it so I don't see why you're still doing it. So, is that a no?" Tamsin had no remorse about it. When it happened, she was so sorry. But she wasn't someone who dwelled on things.

"Umm, it's a firm _no_!" Bo paused when she felt her leg being tapped. Turning around, she saw Bella looking up at her. "What's the matter baby?" She held the phone away from her ear.

Bella scowled at her, "I wanna go to the Park with Aunt Tamsin!" She folded her small arms, her cast was bigger than her other arm.

Before Bo could even say no; Lauren told her it was time for her to let that day go. Bella was here, she was safe; and Bo shouldn't be holding it against Tamsin anymore. "Fine! But Kenzi's going with you; you can come and pick her up in the morning and be back before Trick's meeting. But I swear to god Tamsin; if you come back with a different child, it will be the last thing you ever do!"

"Totally…" Tamsin chuckled. She was never really scared of Bo. When she would get mad and yell at her, she would just laugh. She couldn't help it. "… Kenzi will be my trusty supervisor. I promise Bo; I'm not that stupid, _anymore_. Bye!" She hung up the phone.

Bo watched Bella rub her eyes, "Tired huh?" Her daughter nodded. "That's what being mad does to you; but you're getting what you want. You can spend the day with Aunt Kenzi and Aunt Tamsin at the park. Happy?"

"Happy!" Bella smiled.

Laughing, Bo picked her up. "Glad to hear it; time for bed baby girl. Say Goodnight to Mommy…" she held her in Lauren's direction; waiting for her to kiss her goodnight. She quickly crossed the room and put Bella to bed, leaving her nightlight on and closing the door behind her. "… Did you see that look she gave me? I thought she was gonna kill me" she loved that her daughter had a mean face. She joined Lauren out on the balcony.

Lauren chuckled at the fact Bo was scared of a five-year-old. "Well, she is _your_ daughter" she wasn't ashamed to say that Bella took after Bo. It was good. It made Lauren love her even more.

" _Our_ daughter…" Bo reminded her, coming to sit back down. "… So uh; I wanted to run something by you?" She'd been thinking about this all day, and she wanted to get it out before she lost her nerve. "Since we're trying this whole _couple_ thing again; I was wondering if you would wanna move in. Here?"

That wasn't something Lauren was expecting to here. "Here?" She had to frown a little. "Why here? What's wrong with our old place?" She loved that apartment; she'd never thought about leaving it.

"Nothing…" Bo said. "… Nothing's wrong with it. I'll always love that place; I mean, how could I not?" She smiled. "It was our first home together. It's where Bella's grown up; where she took her first steps. But, I also think that maybe it'd be good for us to have a fresh start. You know?"

Lauren nodded, "I do…" She understood. "… So, if we do move in here; does that mean we're getting married again or, what? I mean, there's no point in not making it official. That's the whole reason we're doing this right? To do it right this time" she wanted that.

Bo stepped closer to her, leaving no room between them. "I want that more than anything. When I first met you, I knew you were the one I was gonna spend the rest of my life with. Yeah, we drifted apart and got divorced; but look at us now. We're still here"

"We sure are..." Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, kissing her. "… Aren't you forgetting something?" She was mostly joking, but wanted to see if it came to Bo. But Bo just looked at her in confusion. "Proposal?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, I didn't think I needed to do that. I mean; technically, I already did it. Twenty years ago…" Bo loved how ballsy Lauren was to ask her for another one. "… But if it means that much to you; alright" she got down on one knee, holding Lauren's hand.

Lauren started laughing. "Bo, I was kidding. You don't have to; just get up" she tried to pull her up but Bo shook her head.

Bo was doing this now. "No, you're right. You should have another one. So, here it goes…" She took a breath. "… Lauren? I love you. Always have; since the _second_ I laid eyes on you. You're the Peanut Butter to my Jelly"

That sentence made Lauren laugh hysterically. "Seriously?"

Nodding, Bo continued. "Will you make me the happiest Succubus in the universe; and marry me, _again_?" She asked.

"Well, we can't leave your Jelly without its Peanut Butter. Can we?" Lauren was still laughing at that line. "Yes, I'll marry you; _again_ " she kissed her, smiling into it.

Bo lifted her off her feet, hugging her tight. For a day that started out so badly, it was ending magnificently. She had her daughter, she had her Wife, and she had her home. Everything was finally going her way.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, who doesn't love Peanut Butter and Jelly? Leave me your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry about this being so late. I've been so busy. Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter in this story. I don't have the time to extend it, and I don't think there's much else I can really add. But I might bring it back one day. So, thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Again**

 **Bo & Lauren's Loft – Next Morning**

Now that they'd gotten the hard part over and done with; Bo decided it would be a good time to move all of Bella and Lauren's belongings into her new Loft. After all, this was their home now. So, while Tamsin took Bella to the park; under the watchful eye of Kenzi; Bo and Lauren made a start on moving.

In two hours, they'd gotten a lot of things done. It wasn't hard, since Lauren kept her old apartment so organised that everything could go in boxes as they were. The only thing they needed more time moving; were all the stuffed animals and toys in Bella's room. They never realised just how many she had until now.

But they were going to have to stop now; and get ready for Trick's meeting. He'd asked for Lauren to also attend, along with Bella if they wanted. They'd never taken her to official Fae functions. She was just too young to understand what was going on. But they didn't have a choice right now.

They wanted to keep her out of school until they got this whole kidnapping situation over with. It'd only been a couple of hours since that was cleared up. And they had no babysitter. At least, not one they trusted. So, they had to bring her along.

Since it was an official meeting; Bo had to wear her combat gear. Hellion vest and all. She was in the mirror, trying to reach behind herself to secure the strap but she couldn't grasp it. She didn't have to worry though, because Lauren saved the day when she entered the bedroom and helped her out. "Is Bella back? Because we'll have to leave soon" she looked at her through the mirror.

Lauren nodded, securing the vest. "Oh yeah, she's back alright; and currently puking her guts up in the bathroom-" She didn't have to chance to finish the rest of her sentence because Bo spun around so fast she got a little dizzy.

"What?! Why—" then Bo realised. "Tamsin…" She let out through gritted teeth. "… Well, that settles it!" She pulled her gun from her holster, "I'm gonna kill her!" She went to walk away but Lauren snatched her gun away. "I can do it _without_ that you know"

"Bo, don't be stupid; you're not killing Tamsin…" Lauren stepped closer to her, placing the gun back in Bo's holster. "… She just ate a little too much ice cream; it happens. She'll be fine with some rest and fluids. Kenzi already said she'd watch her while we go to the meeting. Okay?" She cupped her face.

And in that second, all of Bo's worries melted away. "Okay…" She breathed, "… Well, we better get going. Hopefully this is a small announcement and we can come home in the next hour. I don't wanna be away too long if she's sick" she hated the sight of her baby girl upset.

Lauren was all for that. "Me neither; so, let's go then" she grabbed her blazer from the closet and walked out of the bedroom with Bo as they went to say goodbye to their daughter.

 **The Crucible – Later**

When Dyson told her that Trick was making his announcement in the Crucible. She knew it had to be something important. The only time meetings were held there, it was either to punish certain people and deliver their sentences or to pass a new law. But Bo had asked her Grandfather, and he told her he wasn't abolishing the sides until the end of the month.

Now she was a little worried what else he could possibly have to say.

As she and Lauren arrived, they saw hordes of nobles gathered in the room. Other loyal soldiers like Bo herself, and also a few Dark Fae. She and Lauren were seated in the front row. Being the immediate family of Trick; they were classes as important.

The Elders began to pile into the room along with Trick who was dressed very smartly. As he stood before the nobles; he gestured for everyone to sit down. "I thank you all for attending this meeting. As you're all aware; one of our most trusted and influential leaders, was behind my abduction. Lara Lewis, our Glaive…" He waited, for his guards to bring Lara into the room.

She was dressed in the most unflattering brown overalls. Still shackled like a wild animal. As she was being brought out, Lara locked eyes with her daughter. Lauren averted her eyes, so disappointed in her.

"… Though you have already been sentenced, I've brought you here to tell you something" he approached her.

Lara rolled her eyes, "And what would that be, _Sire_?"

"I forgive you" he said.

"What?" She frowned.

Her frown wasn't the only one Trick was getting aimed at him. He also got one from Bo and Lauren, Dyson and Tamsin, and the rest of his Elders. But he had a good reason for his statement. "I understand your confusion. After all, you _did_ orchestrate to have me killed. But, you did it for reasons you believed were justifiable"

Suddenly, an Elder approached Trick from behind. "With all due respect, Sire? Are you stating all this because you wish to overturn her sentence?" He asked.

Trick shook his head, "Sadly, no…" He replied. "… I just thought it would provide me with some closure. You know?" He whispered to him, then turned back to his prisoner. "But, I _have_ been thinking about your sentence and I wish to offer some generosity. You will not be held in the Catacombs; you're to be remanded at a high alert correctional facility"

"Why would you show me kindness after what I did?" Lara asked.

He sighed, "Because, despite your vile intentions for me; you were a superb Glaive. And our people benefited from your service. I'm choosing to take your previous centuries of loyalty into account. But the duration of your punishment will remain unchanged. An eternity, is what you have to look forward to. Take her away" he signalled his guards.

As Lara was being pulled away, she stopped where Bo and Lauren were sitting. She waited for Lauren to look at her, then uttered the two words she'd been waiting to say. "I'm sorry"

Lauren locked eyes with her. Replying with the only words that came to mind. "So am I" she slid her hand into Bo's, turning her head away again. She didn't want to look at her.

Trick waited for the guards to take Lara away, then addressed his audience again with a smile. "Now, I do have an announcement to make; but that can come later. Right now, I would like to bring the attention to four specific people. Bo, Dyson, Tamsin and Lauren? Will you please step forward?"

The four of them looked at each other, not knowing what was happening. But they had to do as he said, so they stood from their seats and approached him. The four of them standing in a line. He approached Tamsin first, "For the part you played in my rescue; I award you, Tamsin; this medal of valor, for your bravery. Thank you" he smiled, placing it around he neck.

"The honour was mine, Sire" Tamsin nodded her head respectfully.

Trick looked at Dyson next, "Dyson…" He smiled at him. "… I've known you since you were a boy; and in many ways, you're like a son to me. Which's why I must also award you, with a medal of valor. For you never ending bravery. And will also, be promoting you to Lieutenant. Thank you, son" he placed it around his neck.

Dyson looked down at the medal, smiling. He never thought he wanted to be promoted, but now that it'd happened; he was loving it. "My pleasure Sir" he shook his hand.

The next to be addressed, was Lauren. "Even though Dyson and Tamsin are two of my most trusted soldiers; you are the one who showed outstanding loyalty…" Trick told her. "… Yes, your Mother was the very woman who tried to kill me. But instead of defending her; you chose to trust your instincts and helped in more ways than anyone else. You _saved_ my life; for that, you deserve this" he handed her a blue file.

Lauren held it, turning the pages. "Oh my god!" She gasped. With a look to him, she saw him smile. "You're giving me the Clinic?" She held in her hands, the paperwork stating that the clinic she'd been working in for over twenty years was now owned by her. "Thank you" she shook his hand.

She _owned_ a Hospital!

"No, thank _you_ …" He said, then turned to his Granddaughter, "… Bo. My darling Granddaughter. Among everyone here, you are the most special. I knew it the day you were born and I know it now. Your loyalty to me has never wavered, in all the years we've been together. Even when it's cost you _so_ much. Which's why I am promoting you, to Commander"

Bo's face fell, "What?"

Trick nodded, "And am also, awarding you this medal of honour…" He placed it around her neck, then kissed her head. "… For your _outstanding_ service. You're probably wondering if this will change anything at home. And it won't. From this moment on; the only travelling you'll do, will be with your Family" he winked at Lauren.

Honestly, Bo didn't know what to say. But she had to say something because she was standing in front of a room full of people. "Being loyal had nothing to do with it…" She smiled at him. "… You're my Family Trick; protecting each other is what we do"

"Everyone, give a round of applause for these four heroes!" Trick ordered them, and within seconds everyone began clapping their hands. From the time he said it, to the time they sat back down. "Now for my last piece of business. At the end of the month, the divide between Light and Dark will be gone. With that law already in place; I have made the decision that it's time I step down as your King"

All that was heard was the anxious grumbling of voices from the crowd. They couldn't believe he was saying something like this. Bo especially, was confused as to why he was renounce his crown. "Trick, what're you doing?" She walked over to him.

He sighed, turning to her. "I've ruled this colony for over two thousand years Bo; I'd say I've more than earned a retirement. Truth be told, I should've taken it centuries ago. Trust me…" He tapped her hand, then turned back to the loud crowd. "… I know this worries most of you. But I have _faith_ that our race will thrive without me as its King!"

Gesturing to his fellow Elders, he continued. "Though I am stepping down I haven't left you without leadership. These men and women and more than capable of catering to your needs. They will take into account, all of your opinions, desires, and grievances. This isn't the end for the Fae…" He took a breath, feeling relief lift from his chest. "… We _will_ survive"

After his insightful and confident words, everyone calmed down. Because they truly believed he was right. They would survive. It's what they'd always done. Minutes after his speech, the meeting came to a close. The only ones left were Bo and Trick.

Dyson and Tamsin had taken Lauren home after getting a call from Kenzi saying that Bella was crying for her Parents. Bo wanted to talk to Trick about all this, and knew the only one who could help her little girl was Lauren. She found her Grandfather sitting on one of the seats in the main hall. "So, does this mean you're a normal Fae Citizen now?" She sat next to him.

"I think we can both agree that being Fae means being the _opposite_ of normal…" He laughed. "… Are you upset about my decision to stand down from the throne?" He asked her.

Bo exhaled tiredly, "I _think_ ; you were right about what you said earlier. _You_ , more than anyone; deserves a vacation. I mean; you've spent _two_ millennia, sacrificing your own wants and needs for a colony of strangers. _That's_ the definition of nobility, Trick. Honestly, I just want you to be happy"

At the end of the day, that's all she cared about.

Trick reached over, holding her hand. "I will be…" He replied. "… Listen, I was thinking of flying to Ireland and visiting Ysabeau's grave. I've never had the time until now; it's time I paid her a visit" he wanted this.

Due to her strict traditions, Bo's Grandmother wanted to be buried in the place she was born. So they honoured that wish. And Bo was glad he was finally doing what he wanted. "I could come with you, if you want? I could bring Lauren and Bella. We could make it a family thing" she didn't want him to go alone.

And as much as Trick would appreciate their company, he was going to kindly refuse. "I'd love that; really, I would. But, I think this's something I need to do alone. And don't worry about my safety, I'll take a few guards with me. I wouldn't be without them so soon after stepping down"

"Good…" At least that was something Bo didn't have to worry about. "… Do me a favour though, and check in with me every now and then? You know how edgy I get" she chuckled.

He nodded. "Will do"

"Okay then; I'm gonna head home. Bella's a little under the weather and I'm sure Lauren's got her hands full. I'll see you when you get back?" She asked him, seeing him nod. "Have a good trip Trick; and say Hi to Grammy for me" she kissed his cheek, then shot off out the door.

 **Bo's Loft - Later**

As Bo entered the loft, she was immediately shushed by Lauren who was walking out of Bella's bedroom. Clearly, things weren't as bad as she thought. "She's asleep?" Bo was confused, checking the time on her phone. "It's not even eight o'clock yet"

"I know, but as soon as I got home; she threw up a little more and then I gave her something to help her sleep. I think that's the last of the nausea though; thank god. Oh, I bleached the bathroom by the way" Lauren smiled, although she wasn't smiling earlier when she had to do the clean-up.

Laughing, Bo followed her to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and her half empty bottle of scotch. "So, Trick's gonna be away for a while…" she poured a glass for herself, sipping it. "… He says he needs some time alone; and he wants to visit my Grandmother's grave"

Lauren didn't really know how to reply to that; "Well, it _has_ been years since he's been over there. Maybe a little down time is what he needs right now. When you spend two thousand years being a King; you're bound to be a little disconnected. I'm sure it'll be good for him" she hoped that reassured her.

"Yeah…" Bo mumbled, "… I just worry about him, you know?" she finished the rest of her drink, then placed her glass on the counter. "So, how're you dealing with the whole _'owning a hospital'_ thing?" she asked.

That wasn't something Lauren could put into words, "Honestly? I'm a little worried" she admitted.

"You, worried?" Bo chuckled, she didn't believe that. "What'd you have to be worried about? You're an amazing Doctor; you'll be fine" _that_ , she believed.

But Lauren wasn't feeling it, "Yeah, I'm a good Doctor. Because that's what I studied; that's the profession I busted my ass of in medical school to succeed in. But owning property? I didn't study business, or management. What if I'm horrible at it?" she really wasn't feeling good about it.

"Lauren?" Bo stood closer to her. "Listen to me; you'll be _great_ at this. Just like you're great with everything else. Trick was right earlier; your loyalty was tested the most yesterday. You could've easily chosen to defend your Mom, but you didn't. Because you knew something was wrong"

Lauren rolled her eyes, "I didn't know it soon enough though, did I?" she replied. "If I'd just trusted my gut from the start, maybe we could've gotten to Trick sooner. I could've stopped her from hurting him" she didn't believe she was given these powers to hurt people.

The nature of a Phoenix was to heal, and nurture. Her Mother did the exact opposite of that. She brought shame to their species.

"This's why I love you…" Bo smiled lovingly, cupping her cheek. "… You're always worrying about other people. Even when you're the one that's hurting. Healing Trick, could've killed you. And yes, you would've been reborn; but the pain that comes with that isn't something you should have to go through. But you took that risk; when you chose to heal him"

"Did you ever think maybe that makes me stupid, _not_ selfless?" Lauren let out a laugh.

Bo shook her head, "That word doesn't exist when it comes to you. You're gonna be fine, Lauren; I know it" she kissed her.

Thankfully, that did ease Lauren's anxiety a little bit. "What about you, _Commander_?" She made Bo laugh by using her new title. "How does it feel to be a high-ranking officer?" She was happy that Bo got promoted, and also that it wouldn't ruin anything they had going on like it did before.

But Bo didn't know how to feel about it. "It's weird…" She breathed, "… I've been a Lieutenant for so long; it's just strange to start from scratch all over again for this new rank. But, I'm hoping it won't be much different from what I already do. Maybe less hours in the office" she was looking forward to that.

"That's always a good thing; especially now, since we're trying to rebuild what we lost the first time…" Lauren tucked a piece of Bo's hair behind her ear. "… But, I have a good feeling about it this time around. I think we're gonna be okay" she stepped closer to her.

"I hope so…" Bo whispered. "… Losing you the first time was torture; I don't think I'd survive losing you and Bella again. Which's why I'm gonna do all I can to make you both happy. I love you" she kissed her gently.

Lauren believed every word of Bo's sentence, she could tell she'd changed. "I love you too" she replied quietly.

Now that they'd gotten that out of the way; Bo had an idea. "I hope you don't find me too forward; but as your new Commander, I'm _politely_ ordering you to lead me to the bedroom. If you want" she didn't want to be pushy.

But that just made Lauren laugh, "If I want? That's not very assertive, _Commander_. Just so you know; I would've happily obeyed that order. I like it when you're pushy; it's sexy…" She pecked her quickly. "… Let's go, _boss_ " she grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom.

An hour later, and they'd fallen asleep.

But Bo was the first one to wake when she felt someone tapping her head. She opened her eyes, to see her daughter slapping her forehead. "Bella? What've I told you about waking people up like that?" She groaned, this was the fourth time she'd caught her doing this.

The first three were with her, and the last one was with Kenzi. Who didn't take being woken up that way, well. At all.

"Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" Bella was feeling better, but she still felt like she wanted to sleep with her Parents.

As much as she wanted to let her; she and Lauren were a very indecent right now. "Umm, can you hang on a second? Why don't you go and grab Binky and come back in five minutes? Go on, go!" She watched her run away, then turned around and shook Lauren awake. "Bella's gonna be back in five minutes, we need to cover up!" She jumped out of bed, finding her clothes.

Lauren wasn't really awake, but all she heard was Bella was coming and she was currently naked so it wasn't hard to put two and two together. By the time she heard the pattering of small footsteps, she and Bo had their clothes on. But they looked a mess. "Hey, baby! Are you feeling better?" She picked her up.

"I'm hungry" Bella rested her head on her Mother's shoulder.

Bo frowned, "Hungry? She's been throwing up all day, how can she be thinking about food right now?" She wouldn't be if it was her.

"Well, when you think about it; she's brought up everything that's in her stomach. So, she's practically running on empty. My only concern, is if we feed her and she just brings it back up again…" Lauren sighed, "… Do you feel sick anymore?" She asked her daughter.

Bella shook her head, "No, just hungry"

Lauren wasn't psychic, so she couldn't foresee Bella bringing food back up if she ate. She was just going to have to take the risk. She couldn't leave her daughter without food. "Alright, how about some nice hot chicken noodle soup, and some bread to dip?" She knew that was her favourite.

Bo watched Bella nod with a wide smile, "You know, that sounds _so_ appealing to me right now. Tell you what? Why don't we all have some soup and we can eat it in bed while we watch a movie? Sound good Pumpkin?" She combed a hand through her daughter's hair.

"I wanna watch Aladdin!" Bella said.

Laughing, Lauren kissed her head. "Aladdin it is; you go with Mama while I get started on the soup" she handed her over to Bo, then walked to the kitchen.

As the minutes went by, Bo placed Bella in the middle of her Queen sized bed while she got the movie ready. "You need anything before I go check on Mommy Juice, water?" Her daughter replied with a no. "Okay, I'm gonna help Mommy with the food. I'll be right back, okay?" She kissed her head.

"Mama?" Bella waited for her Mother to turn around. "Are we gonna keep having sleepovers like this?" She'd been wanting to ask for the last couple of nights.

Bo only then realised, with everything going on with Trick and Lara; she and Lauren had forgotten to tell Bella that they were trying again. "Umm, actually…" She sat next to her on the bed. "… How would you like it, if you and Mommy moved in here with me? Does that sound fun?"

"Forever?" Bella asked.

Smiling, Bo was happy to nod. "Yes, forever…" She attacked her with kisses. "… And ever! And ever! And ever!" She laughed, tickling her. "We're all gonna be together again; _forever_. I promise" she kissed her head again, then left to help Lauren with the food.

Not minutes later, she and Lauren returned to the bedroom. To find that Bella had already pressed play on the movie. She just couldn't wait. Which was fine with them. Bo told Lauren to climb in first, and when she got settled comfortably she held the tray of food while Bo did the same.

With the three of them all tucked in cosily, they ate their hot soup while the movie played. Bella was way past the age where she needed to be fed, but that didn't stop Lauren from doing it. Bella kept dropping it on herself. She was clumsy like that. But it was so adorable.

Just as Aladdin was wishing the Genie free, Bella fell asleep hugging her Binky close. Lauren had slipped out of the bed to take the tray of three empty bowls to the kitchen. By the time she got back, she saw Bo and Bella sleeping soundly. That sight was something she'd missed seeing.

There was no denying that Bo had a stronger connection with Bella. And as much as Lauren wanted to be jealous about that; she honestly wasn't. She loved her daughter, and she knew that Bella loved her just the same. She summarised that it had something to do with them both being Succubi.

Their capacity for love was greater than everyone else's. It only seemed fitting that they loved each other a lot. It made Lauren smile to see them so content. So, without waking them she turned the tv off and climbed back into bed with them. And as she placed her hand over Bella's, she felt her daughter's little fingers grasp her own. That, was a feeling she could never explain. But would also, never get tired of.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Bo had gotten so much done in the last two weeks; with the help of her friends she and Lauren had finally finished moving everything into the loft. They did clash when they were deciding what to do with the old apartment. Lauren wanted to sell it, but Bo thought it'd be nice to keep until Bella grew up and decided to fly the coop.

It wasn't bad for a girl's first home.

So, that's what they decided to do. All that was left to do now; was get married again. But alas, both Bo and Lauren found it hard to find time in their busy schedules. Even though Bo was making it home every night; which was the most important thing. She was still finding her days hectic.

And Lauren's were no different. It was like she'd had an influx of new patients. Each one sicker than the last. She barely found a moment to eat lunch, let alone get married. Today was just the same as all the other days that's gone by in the last two weeks. Normally Lauren was the one finishing later than Bo, but it was different today.

On her way home, Lauren picked Bella up from Kenzi's house. She'd graciously offered to pick Bella up from school while she and Bo were working. But now it was dinner time and Bella was proving to be very restless. "Mommy I want pizza!" She said.

"Bella, you know the rules…" Lauren began looking through the fridge for ingredients so she could make dinner, but she hadn't been to the store all week. "… _Friday_ , is pizza night. Not today. I know you're hungry, just give Mommy a minute and I'll make you something" she looked back inside the fridge.

But Bella wasn't taking that for an answer, "No! I want pizza, _now_!" She jumped up and down on the spot. "Pizza! Pizza!" She started turning red from screaming.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and Bo walked in. Holding a pizza box, but now that she'd heard her daughter's little ran she wasn't standing for this behaviour. "Bella!" She saw her stop jumping. "Naughty stool, now!" She pointed to the small stool outside her bedroom door.

It may've seemed old fashioned, but Bella had to learn that it wasn't okay to act this way.

Bella wasn't one to cry over something as trivial as pizza. But she wasn't happy, regardless. She ran to the stool, sitting down with her arms folded. She started playing with her cast, which was still itching her like crazy.

"Now, you're gonna sit there; and think about what you've done. You _do not_ talk to Mommy like that! Ever! I don't wanna hear a _peep_ out of you, until I say otherwise!" Bo walked over to the kitchen, placing the pizza box on the counter. "Wanna explain that little outburst to me?" She asked Lauren.

Lauren sighed, rubbing her face. "She wanted Pizza; I told her no and she got, _loud_! I've been working nonstop this week; I'm so exhausted Bo!" She fell into her arms. "Please, do me a favour and just feed her while I take a shower. I feel really gross" she was begging her to take the reins.

Bo nodded, "Go ahead, I'll deal with little miss naughty…" She spun around and approached her daughter as she sat on the stool with her arms folded. "… Do you have something to say to me?" She knelt down beside her. "No? How about to Mommy then?"

Bella looked at her, her remorse shining through her eyes. "Sorry"

"I'm not the one who needs that sorry; when Mommy comes back you can tell her. Now, I don't want to let you have what you want. But you're lucky we've got nothing else in the fridge. So, come on!" She lifted her up, "Have some pizza" she walked her over to the kitchen and made her a plate before sitting her down on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

Not twenty minutes later; Lauren returned freshly showered with her hair dried. And as soon as she entered the living room, Bella crashed into her legs. Hugging them tight. Telling her how sorry she was for what she'd said, and how she acted. This was Bo's doing. "It's okay baby; try not to make it a regular thing, okay?" She picked her up, kissing her cheek.

"Okay" Bella hugged her again.

Lauren brought Bella to sit in between Bo and herself on the couch. And while she was engrossed in the show on the tv; the grown-ups decided to chat. "Do you think we'll ever get around to getting married?"

Bo turned to her, sighing. She honestly didn't know. "With our jobs as busy as they are; it makes it hard to set a date. But in saying that; do we really _need_ to have _another_ ceremony?" this was something that'd only just occurred to her.

"What'd you mean?" Lauren frowned.

"Well, technically speaking; I have the authority to marry us…" Bo said. "… One of the perks of being a Commander. What if we just did it now, and got it over with? Then we wouldn't be making ourselves ill over trying to find the right date" it was just a suggestion.

But there were things Lauren didn't think counted. "Umm, that sounds easier; I guess. But aren't you forgetting something? We need rings, and witnesses" last she checked they didn't have those.

Bo smiled, "Give me a sec!" she jumped over the couch and ran to the bedroom; minutes later she returned and took her previous seat while holding out a small blue velvet box. "Done, and done!" she lifted the lid, showing Lauren their old wedding rings.

Lauren remembered giving hers back to Bo on the day she asked for a divorce. That had to have been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her entire life.

 **1 Year Ago**

 _Things had been bad._

 _So bad._

 _Lauren had come to standstill with her marriage to Bo. She just couldn't live this life anymore. She always imagined being happy when she got married. And when she got Married to Bo; she didn't foresee something like this happening. But the truth was, she just wasn't happy anymore._

 _And Bo knew that too. Which was why they hadn't been talking to each other as much lately. Sure, they could keep going like this. And hope, that they eventually got out of this rut. But they couldn't take the chance that in the time it took for that to happen; that Bella would end up getting scarred by this._

 _So, Lauren was making the decision to end it before it got worse. She waited for Bo to get home. She hated doing this; and knew it would brand her as a heartless bitch among her friends. But she'd been told that getting custody of Bella would be no problem since Bo was always travelling._

 _Lauren sat on the couch, facing the front door._

 _She heard the jangling of keys as it opened, and Bo stepped inside. Throwing her jacket on coatrack beside her. When she turned around, she saw Lauren staring right at her. She didn't look happy. "What've I done this time?"_

" _We need to talk" Lauren spoke quietly._

 _Bo didn't like the sound of that, but she sat on the other end of the couch; facing her. Being a Succubus, Bo could feel Lauren's fear. And her sadness. She knew what was coming; and it killed her to know that she'd done nothing to fix it. "I guess this's it then huh?" she laughed sadly. "You're throwing in the towel?"_

 _Lauren closed her eyes, sighing. "Don't casually dismiss this Bo!" she didn't like Bo's choice of words. "This isn't some failed project; it's a marriage! Or, at least it was. I just can't do this anymore. I'm unhappy; you're unhappy. I don't want Bella to follow in our footsteps too. Do you?"_

" _Of course I don't!" Bo hated that Lauren actually had the nerve to ask her that. "But who's to say we won't move on from this? Can you really end this, knowing we could've been saved?" she wasn't giving up; but it seemed like Lauren had._

" _That's just it Bo…" Lauren found herself crying. "… We can't_ be _saved! It's gone too far for us to come back now. You have no idea, how hard this for me to say!" she rubbed her face, "I love you, Bo. I do. That was never the problem. I just; I can't…" she breathed, "… Not anymore"_

 _Bo wiped her own tears, trying not to bawl like a baby. "Say it Lauren…" she loved her more than anything. But clearly, this wasn't working. But Bo would never hold out hope that they could find each other again. "… It's okay"_

 _Lauren pulled her silver band off of her finger, handing it to Bo. "I want a divorce" she whispered, in tears._

 _And in that moment, her heart shattered into a zillion pieces._

 **Present**

Lauren used to think after that day; they would never be able to have this again. The same kind of love they had the first time. But, they had it even better now. "I can't believe you kept these" she took a good look at them.

"Of course, I did; it's you" Bo smiled at her. No matter how heart-breaking the day Lauren gave her back the ring, was; Bo could never bring herself to part with these. They symbolised their love for each other.

Before she ended up getting emotional; Lauren decided to just continue the conversation. "Okay, so you have the rings covered. But I don't see any witnesses" she liked things by the book.

"Look no further!" Bo tapped Bella's head, who hadn't even noticed what was going on. "We have the cutest witness ever. So, what'd you say? We ended things on the couch; seems only right we start them up again in the same place" she found that symbolic in a way.

Lauren didn't need to be told twice; she took the rings out of the box and gave her old one to Bo while she kept Bo's old ring. "All you, Commander" she winked at her.

Bo chuckled, "Lauren Lewis? Will you do me the honour, of becoming my Wife; _again_?"

"I will" Lauren nodded, smiling. She waited for Bo to slip the ring on her finger, then asked her the same question.

"Like you even have to ask?" Bo rolled her eyes with a laugh. Once she had the ring on her finger, she got back to it. "By the powers vested in me by the Blood King himself; I now pronounce us, married! And I can now kiss the bride, which's always my favourite part!" she leaned over Bella, kissing her Wife's lips.

Lauren laughed, she didn't know it was possible to be this happy again. But here they were. "Just like old times. I love you" she told her.

"I love you too" Bo would never get tired of saying that.

That was when Bella chose to snap out of her tv haze. "I love you too!" she hugged Bo tightly.

Bo fell on Lauren due to Bella jumping on her. "And you know we love you Pumpkin…" she kissed her cheek. "… So, what'd you say we have a snuggly night in our bed and watch a movie?" she loved that night they had two weeks ago.

"Can we make popcorn?" Bella asked.

"I'll get started on that; you guys go pick a movie" Lauren kissed both her girls, then shot off to the kitchen.

Their family had come a long way. And no one said it was going to be smooth sailing from here on out; but, the fact that they'd found their way back from the disaster that was their relationship only showed how much they'd grown in their time apart.

They knew what was important now.

From now on, they were going to value their family above everything.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there it is. Haven't completely ended it, just in case I want to bring it back someday. I will be taking a little break after this story. I am just so scattered this month. And December will be even worse. So, thank you for your patience, your follows, and your favourites for this story. They mean the world.**

 **Much love x**


End file.
